The King Of Hearts and The Queen of Spades
by TalkingToTulips
Summary: AU, royalty fic set in the 1910 to 20's, based on my tumblr drabble series: When Caroline meets Klaus for the first time, her Uncle told her she had to bow and call him Prince Niklaus. Being only eight, she didn't know how important that was to court. And as she grew older, she realized that she didn't care about what was important to court. All that mattered was her friend, Nik.
1. The Ugly Duckling

**A/N: Based on my drabble series where Klaus is a King and Caroline his bride. After writing three parts, I decided to expand it and go into detail because I really liked the idea and wanted to continue it. For ease, I'm setting this in the early 1910 for the childhood part and goes onto the 20's in adulthood, in an ambiguous country which could be anywhere but is probably somewhere in Europe.**

* * *

Caroline's mother had been stressing the importance of her good behavior on the trip to court for weeks. It was the first time that the Forbes family had been to court since Caroline's birth nearly eight years ago. In fact, Caroline was due to turn eight on the second week of their visit there, which was very exciting for the little girl because Queen Esther had promised through letter that the little girl would receive a present from the royal family during the visit to court. The little girl loved presents and a royal present promised to be very special indeed. The family decided to take a train to the palace as it would be quicker than any alternatives and the train ride would entertain Caroline just fine throughout the day as she gaped out the window at the changing scenery.

Elizabeth Forbes was being forced to go on without her husband. The war had meant that the Lord had to return to the battlefield where his father had made his name and as a result been raised to the peerage by the then King Nicholas, whom the third youngest prince was named after. The whole ordeal made Elizabeth feel ill at ease, but she had to smile and be strong for Caroline. Knowing the pain and tragedy of having family sent to war, Queen Esther had invited the Lady and young miss Forbes visit them until the New Year in a few months, knowing the family castle given to the Forbes clan must seem lonely and cold during the holidays.

The leaves were just beginning to fall when the mother and child left their home and began the journey, along with Caroline's governess, the strict Miss Porter and Caroline's Uncle, Sir John. John, being the oldest of the two sons had been a commanding officer in the army for many years but had had to retire due to injuries, including the loss of two fingers on his right hand. This made the gentleman fascinating for Caroline, who would sit and listen to his stories until her governess chased him away, telling him a lady should not hear of such gruesome tales, particularly a young woman such as Caroline. However, his stories of court life prepared Caroline for the coming months ahead of her as he tried to drill certain information into the girl.

"You have to curtsy if you see the King or Queen, and address them as Your Majesty." John told his niece as he sat opposite her in the carriage the family had to themselves. Caroline was enthralled by all the rules and traditions he was dictating, swinging her legs as they couldn't touch the carriage floor yet. Maybe when she was a bit older, but not right now. "If you see one of the princes, or Princess Rebekah, you have to curtsy and call them 'Your Grace'. It's very important you do that, Caroline, you must call them no other name in public. In private, you may call them what they ask you to, but in public, they are their Majesties and their Graces. You understand, don't you?" He asked. Caroline nodded expectantly, her curls bobbing around her pretty, young face.

"How many Princes and Princesses are there?" She asked.

"There's Prince Finn, he's the oldest, just turned 18 in fact. Prince Elijah and Niklaus are the second and third eldest, and Niklaus is about your age, I think he's two years older than you." John thought aloud, trying to remember the names and ages of the royal brood. Caroline nodded, crinkling her nose delicately at the thought of Finn being too old to play. Caroline's governess had explained that perhaps the princes and princess would ask her to play, as there wasn't many other children at court, like Caroline was the sole child of her household. "Prince Kol and Princess Rebekah are twins, so they're the same age. They're a little younger than you. And then there's Henrik, but he's only a baby. I don't imagine you'll get to meet him. Just in case, you get him sick like you were last winter with the flu, remember?" Caroline blanched at this.

"I would never!" She insisted. John and Miss Porter chuckled at her reaction, causing her to furrow her brow and cross her arms over her chest.

"A lady doesn't pout." Miss Porter rebuffed, not looking up from her embroidery. Caroline sighed heavily and uncrossed her arms, looking out the window at the increasingly industrial landscape. More and more, the train went into the city and the green hills they'd been watching pass for the last couple of hours had disappeared from view for the next few months. "I'm sure the Princess would love a new playmate, having all those brothers. You'd like to play with the Princess wouldn't you, Caroline?" Caroline perked up at this and nodded again with a smile.

* * *

The Palace was a big place to an adult, with its hundreds of room and halls, easily able to accommodate over 500 people. To a little girl like Caroline, it was a ginormous wonderland of new places to play. She nearly ran off to explore as they entered the palace's main entrance, but a firm squeeze of the hand from Miss Porter reminded her of her place and where she was. A greeter rushed out to welcome them in from the cold, and hurried them into the main hallway that visitors usually entered from. Some people were already setting about the task of carrying the family's trunks and belongings to the rooms they would be staying in during their visits and Caroline was awestruck by the magnificence of the palace. "Her Majesty insisted that you should be welcomed with every pleasure and courtesy, as an old friend of the Queen so you'll be in some of the rooms near Her Majesty's apartments." The greeter explained as he ushered them through the halls towards another room, where tea was being served to some giggling ladies.

"Ah." The greeter seemed perturbed and blushed bright red. "I'm sorry, my ladies. I did not mean to dist-"

"Nonsense." One of the ladies interrupted him and the others echoed with a giggle. "We were just exchanging some menial court gossip. I see, the Lady Forbes and her charming daughter have arrived." The woman stood up, straightened her dress with a smile and walked over to embrace Elizabeth like an old friend. Caroline looked to her governess for an explanation but none could be given before the lady was extending a hand to the young girl. She took it with a smile and gave a little curtsy. Not the bow she had practiced for the King and Queen, but a lovely one no doubt. "Caroline, I am Lady Miranda Gilbert. This is Lady Lockwood and my sister, Duchess Saltzman." She gestured to each of the women before inviting the pair to join them for tea.

Elizabeth Forbes nodded and sat Caroline down between herself and Lady Gilbert, who sipped tea delicately. The greeter and Miss Porter rushed off to prepare the rooms for the family and conversation grew between the women again. "I'm telling you, it's simply not true, Carol." Miranda insisted, repeating the conversation they'd been having before their interruption. "The Queen would never allow her son to be betrothed to that girl, let alone their eldest. The Lady Sage will no sooner be Queen than either of my twin girls marrying one of the younger Princes." She chuckled lightly as she poured tea for Caroline and Elizabeth, heaping sugar into Caroline's pot whilst she wasn't looking and winking. Caroline quickly decided she liked Lady Gilbert.

"How are your girls?" Elizabeth asked between sips, before turning to Caroline. "Lady Gilbert has two daughters your age, but they look the exact same."

"Elena and Katherine are doing well. Their sibling rivalry continued to baffle and repulse me, especially when I walked in on Katherine pinning Elena to the floor and trying to get her to swear her obedience to Katherine. But they are affectionate towards each other most of the time. Elena is becoming a wonderful violinist whilst Katherine an excellent horsewoman. If they allowed women at the Olympics, she would grow up to become a champion rider. Perhaps Caroline would like to join them at our household, we have some fine tutors and they could always use another friend when they're away from court." Miranda smiled graciously as she stirred her tea. "My husband is currently trying to wrestle a match to one of King Giuseppe's sons. He says that only a Prince would be fit to marry either of his daughters." She smirked at this over her teacup.

"I don't want to be a princess." Caroline announced, all the ladies present stared at her, confused. The young girl sipped her tea. "I want to be a Duchess, it sounds prettier and more exciting than Princess. Plus being a Princess sounds like a lot of work, and boring, and all those jewels must weigh you down and make your back hurt. Once Daddy gave me a tiara for Christmas and it made my head hurt after a while so I took it off. But being a Duchess sounds exciting, is it exciting, Duchess Saltzman?" She told them casually, looking down into her lap then back up with a grin, swinging her legs once more.

"Please call me Miss Jenna, that's what everyone called me before I married. And yes, it is very exciting. You're right, I never have to do anything! My husband does all the work for me, all I have to do is entertain visitors to our establishment...and ensure the line continues." The Duchess Saltzman told her with a smile, tapping her teacup against Caroline in a toast. Elizabeth shook her head with a smile and sipped her tea.

"Well, I've already done that part with Tyler." Lady Lockwood smirked knowingly at the other three women. Carol was the type that still believed that if you bore a son, you were entitled to another title or some sort of reward. She was the only one present with a son. Daughters mattered not to her, no matter how beautiful, or clever they were, or who they were betrothed to marry. Caroline shrank slightly under the woman's eye and she sipped her tea, taking the biscuit Miss Jenna offered the girl with a smile. It tasted heavenly. "And my husband is tirelessly trying to find the right woman to marry our son. There have been so many suggestions and offers, including the Princess Rebekah. I'm sure if that particular offer was taken up, then Tyler might become a Duke or an Earl." She dropped the last part with a smirk, knowing she had bested all the women around the table with a proposal of marriage to a Princess.

"But it's not a Duchess, like our young Caroline will become if she has anything to do with it." Miss Jenna smiled, winking at Caroline.

* * *

Being formally presented to the King and Queen was daunting. Caroline had been bathed, washed all over, sprayed in some special perfume her mother had brought from home, put into her best dress and had her hair done up as wonderfully as she could. All whilst Miss Porter barked more rules of etiquette to the young girl, which Caroline repeated back to her until she was satisfied the child remembered. Caroline would be eating with the other children at court away from the main hall, which meant the Princes, and Princess, Lady Gilbert's daughters and Lady Lockwood's son. Her mother had already asked the moment they were away from the gossiping ladies whether she would like to go stay with the Gilbert family and become a scholar, but Caroline needed to meet the girls before she made a decision. What if she didn't like them?

Caroline's mother held her hand firmly as they stood at the side of the hall, making sure Caroline didn't wander off. The King and Queen were sat on their thrones and the crowd bustled excitedly as new people were presented in front of the court. Every time a name was announced, the people hushed and the person would step forward, be greeted then small conversation would be made before they continued on with the procession. Caroline fidgeted nervously but Elizabeth quickly assured her troubles. She'd been a school friend of Esther's in her family's household when the Queen had been only a Duke's daughter before being married off to the eldest Prince Mikeal.

"The Lady Elizabeth Forbes, and her daughter, The Lady Caroline."

When their names were formally announced to the King and Queen and the court, Elizabeth began to usher her daughter forward. They both dipped into curtsies and greeted their Majesties correctly. Caroline dared not meet to King's eyes because he seemed pretty scary to her. Elizabeth never really spoke of King Mikeal except in passing, so he seemed rather mysterious and closed off unlike Queen Esther, who her mother had many happy memories affixed to and praised her as a wonderful and gracious woman, though her mothering skills had suffered after having so many and under her royal duties. They were asked to rise and she finally looked up, her eyes going to the Queen first, who had a pleased smile on.

"Lady Elizabeth, it is a pleasure to see you back at court. My wife has been looking forward to seeing her old school friend for some time." King Mikeal spoke first, his voice somewhat bored and the words obviously his wife's sentiment. People whispered around them. Caroline knew what people said about the family, their favor in the royal family was new and result of a bloody battle where many had not survived. And on top of that, the King generally neither liked or disliked the family, but the Queen favored them highly. And at court, you weren't anyone until the King liked or favored you. The Forbes family would not be missed if they suddenly dropped off the face of the earth, basically. Elizabeth thanked the King and Queen for inviting them and their hospitality. There was a few more words exchanged, including the Queen commenting Caroline on how pretty she was which made the girl blush, before the mother and daughter rose and were dismissed. Elizabeth bent down to Caroline's level and kissed her cheek before a maid came to escort her to dinner with the children.

"Be good." Elizabeth warned. "Duchesses are good girls." She chuckled, waving off the girl as Caroline disappeared from sight.

* * *

Before the maid could get Caroline's name out to announce her into the small dining hall, there was a squeal and Caroline was bombarded by children. One of the governesses sitting by the fire talking chuckled at this and another shook his head and warned her charge off. A sullen young boy pouted and went to sit down, obviously stuck with the strict governess. Caroline had been pulled to sit in a chair before she knew what was happening and suddenly, sitting on either side of her, was the same girl twice. She realized they must be Lady Gilbert's twins and they giggled as they examined the girl and asked her questions. A blonde girl sat opposite Caroline and the shiny little diadem on top of her hair marked her as The Princess Rebekah. Caroline couldn't curtsy sitting down so she nodded her head respectfully and the girl giggled happily.

Down the table a bit was four boys all of them talking amongst themselves and glancing down at the girls every few seconds as they did.

"So, did you meet the King and Queen?"

"Was the Queen wearing her crown?"

"Were they nice?"

"What did they say?"

"Did they call you Lady Caroline?" were just some of the questions fired at the young Caroline by the twins. She didn't know what to answer first and what to say. How could she possibly answer the questions truthfully with their heirs sitting at the same table? How did the Princes and Princess feel about their mother and father constantly being called the King and Queen? It must be strange.

"Katherine, Elena, give the girl some room to breathe." A soft voiced governess told the girls from the other side of the room.

"Yes, Miss Wilson." The girls chanted in monotone. The woman in question rose and spoke a couple of words to the boys, who then shifted closer to the girls and stopped their conversation, whatever it was. The governess of the Gilbert children was a dark-skinned woman with black curly hair and wearing a lovely cream dress and seemed to be adored by all the children present. The other governesses watched on as Miss Wilson sat at the head of the table and smiled at each of the eight children present. "Abbie is our governess. Her daughter Bonnie lives with us, we have lessons together. She was supposed to come tonight but she was ill." Elena beamed, frowning when she spoke of her sick friend.

"Why don't we all introduce ourselves to Caroline?" Abbie suggested with a smile. The children all nodded happily, wanting to talk to their new friend and dinner mate before dinner was served. "Obviously, you know Elena and Katherine now. They are my Lord and Lady Gilbert's daughters and your potential new schoolmates if what my lady says is true." Elena and Katherine perked up at this news. Abbie smiled at them and gestured to Rebekah. "This is Her Highness, Princess Rebekah." She explained. Rebekah grinned and stuck out her hand for Caroline to shake.

"Miss Wilson!" Rebekah whined. "I'm not Princess Rebekah when mama and father are around, I'm Rebekah." She insisted. Abbie nodded and apologized with a smile as the princess shook Caroline's hand. "And that's my twin brother, Kol. And then there's Elijah and Niklaus, but everyone calls him Nik when their Majesties aren't around. They're Princes too! But Tyler isn't, but he's still a lot of fun. That's Tyler." Rebekah pointed to each of the boys in turn and they smiled or waved at Caroline. Kol reached over the table to shake Caroline's hand and she smiled at his efforts. "My baby brother Henrik is too small to come to court, so he's at another house with his nurse. And Finn used to eat with us but then..."

"But then he became too bored of your face!" Prince Kol shouted with a giggle. The boys all chortled and laughed at his words but the girls all furrowed their brows and huffed. Abbie gave Kol a warning look before continuing.

"Oh, look it's time for supper!" One of the other governesses announced, getting up. "Now, we can't sit all girls one end and all boys the other. I'd like you to sit girl boy around the table please so that everyone talks and has a nice time." The woman told the children, before beginning to arrange them around the table. Though Katherine and Elena whined about being separated even by one seat, they eventually stopped when Elijah was placed between the two of them and Abbie calmly reminded them about what their mother had said about acting like ladies for their father. Caroline was placed between Tyler, on Elena's other side, and Nik. Kol was sat next to his twin and Rebekah sat next to Nik. The children settled in their seats and seemed happy with the arrangement. "There, now time to put some dinner in your children." She smiled.

The food was as lovely as the cookie Caroline had been given by The Duchess this afternoon, some chicken and rice in a rich cheese sauce that made Caroline's mouth water just at the smell. The cook back home at her family's castle was an excellent cook but her food was measly compared to the riches she was being served at the palace. She was looking forward to eating like this until after New Year, in fact, if she didn't need her dresses let out by the time she left, Caroline would be shocked. She wondered how everyone seemed so slim and slender with rich food like this absentmindedly and didn't notice when she made a nice little contented purr at the taste of blue cheese on her tongue.

"I take it you like the chicken?" came an amused voice from beside her, Caroline turned to see Prince Niklaus smirking her curiously. His head was tilted slighlty as he took in the girl in front of him. Caroline blushed bright red and licked her lips as discreetly as she could of any remaining sauce. She nodded quietly and smiled as softly as she could.

"It's wonderful." She replied softly to the first words the Prince ever spoke to her.


	2. An Act of Succession

**A/N: Based on my drabble series where Klaus is a King and Caroline his bride. After writing three parts, I decided to expand it and go into detail because I really liked the idea and wanted to continue it. For ease, I'm setting this in the early 1910 for the childhood part and goes onto the 20's in adulthood, in an ambiguous country which could be anywhere but is probably somewhere in Europe.**

* * *

_Eight years later - 1920_

That was the first time Caroline ever went to court. She and her mother spent the remainder of the year at the palace, enjoying the Christmas celebrations and her first experience of fireworks on New Year's. Every day she played with the Gilbert twins and the royal children. Bonnie came down to the court from the Gilbert's mansion once her chicken pox had cleared up and she was surely no longer contagious. Caroline found the girl to be a great player, but often too serious and strict on the girls. Bonnie didn't seem to like Katherine or any of the royal family either, preferring to spend her time and energy with Elena. Caroline played indiscriminately, loving to play no matter who it was. By the time she left, she was sad to have to say goodbye to the Princes and Rebekah. They all waved her and her mother off as a car took them to the train station and Caroline pouted all the way home.

Elizabeth Forbes decided to take Lady Gilbert up on her offer and when February rolled around, Caroline was packing her bags to go live with Elena, Katherine and Bonnie. Her mother had told her that she was going to learn so she must pay attention, but that Miss Wilson always allowed time for play after the girl's lessons and such. Caroline was so excited to learn how to be a lady, and to play instruments and horse ride more often. She kissed her mother a hundred times when she was dropped off at the train station and even gave Miss Porter a great big hug before she stepped onto the train. Her Uncle John was to escort her to the Gilberts' as he had business with the Lord of the house.

The next eight years blurred by at the household. Caroline learned to read and speak in French, to play the cello and even how to shoot arrows. She learnt all about history, and maths, and politics. Elena and Katherine were very studious themselves, and always seemed to do better than Caroline but Bonnie always stopped her own work to help Caroline if she was stuck on something. Caroline's mother would come visit for the holidays and even her father came to stay when he returned home with an injured leg. He taught Caroline how to shoot a rifle, just in case, and also how to play cards and chess. He told his daughter that girls should learn everything boys do, and strove to teach Caroline everything he would a son. Caroline was 11 when her father returned to the field, and she wept all the night with Bonnie and the twins cuddling her tight. Lady Gilbert even brought the girls some honey tea and some sweets to console them.

The girls were all eating their breakfast with Lady and Lord Gilbert when one of the maids brought in a letter for the Lady. She unfolded it, fingering the red royal seal that kept it close as she did, and scanned the letter. Her eyes lit up when she finished and she turned to her husband, who was reading the paper with interest. Caroline looked up from her bacon to listen, like the three other girls. "Grayson, The Queen has invited us to court for the Prince Niklaus' 18th birthday!" She announced excitably, always happy to return to court.

"All of us?" Katherine asked curiously, stirring her tea. Grayson took the letter and scanned it himself.

"All of us. The invitation is addressed The Lord Grayson Gilbert and the Ladies Miranda, Katherine and Elena Gilbert, The Lady Caroline Forbes and Mistress Abigail and Bonnie Bennett." Lord Gilbert announced to his daughters and charges, who all squealed in delight. None of them had been to court since they were eight, and now they were grown up, they would be allowed to join the main hall's celebrations and perhaps meet some suitors. "And if my paper and sources are correct, girls." He caught their attention once more, stopping their delighted yells. "His Highness, King Giuseppe and his sons have just arrived at court for the celebrations." Grayson smirked at this admission. Even Lady Gilbert squeaked at this news. The Princes of King Guiseppe were potential suitors for her daughters, and if Katherine or Elena enchanted either of the sons, then a marriage would be almost inevitable in a few years.

"Looks like you'll have to skip the equestrian lessons today, Katherine. We'll be leaving tomorrow, so you need to pack." Miss Wilson explained as she looked up from pouring her own cup of tea. She'd come in half way through the deliverance of news, and sat next to her daughter to begin breaking her fast. Katherine seemed completely content with not getting to ride her colt today.

* * *

"Katherine! Elena! Caroline! Bonnie!" Princess Rebekah squealed as she ran across the gravel to meet the car that had just pulled up at the side entrance to the palace, more discreet and less grand than the one Caroline and her mother had used. Lord Gilbert honked his horn happily as the girls clambered out of the car and raced over to see their old friend, all wanting the first embrace. Caroline got there first and the two girls cuddled for a few seconds before the Princess was passed to the other three girls. Rebekah's governess was chasing the Princess at a ladylike pace and scolded the girl when she arrived next to her now elder charge, spitting out a rule of etiquette about how a Princess should behave. The quartet suddenly remembered what they'd been taught and dipped in curtsies to Rebekah, who giggled happily and returned the gesture. "I'm so happy to see you! I missed you all!"

"I doubted you would remember us! You're all grown up and pretty!" Elena replied. Rebekah was a tiny bit taller than the Gilbert twins and the way her hair was done up on her hair only added height. She was wearing a lovely elegant day dress, similar to the style of the girls' own dress, except a higher quality and sitched pearls adorned the neckline.

"So are you. I swear I didn't recognize Caroline, her hair's so curly now!" Rebekah replied, playing with a loose curl. Caroline's hair had naturally became less wavy and more defined in curls over the last few years of puberty. Katherine and Elena's hair had also changed, Elena's needed more tempting to become the solid, ringlets Katherine's seemed to be stuck as. Bonnie's hair had become impossibly shiny and straight. All the girls had grown upwards and from their lessons in manners, they sat straighter to accentuate this feature. All of them were beginning to need corsets and other 'womanly' things as Lady Gilbert described them whenever she was asked about them. "I'm so excited for the ball, Henrik is here as well! Finn was going to be here, but he's still away from home." She spoke sadly of her eldest brother, who Lord Gilbert had explained was at battle, learning how to defend the country when he became King.

"Is King Guiseppe here yet?" Elena asked expectantly.

"Yes! He arrived the other day, we had dinner with him and his sons. They're so handsome. Damon is a bit...sarcastic and blunt, but Stefan was really sweet to me! He kissed my hand and told me that I looked lovely in my dress. I made it myself as well! I told him that, and he said I was very talented, so me and Kathy are working on my dress for the ball tonight together." Rebekah gushed like a schoolgirl about the princes. Katherine seemed to bristle at the idea of the competition for either of the princes in the form of her friend and the Princess. Elena didn't seem to care about that, the girls all sat on a stone bench in the courtyard and listened to Rebekah's account of the dinner.

* * *

Caroline's dress was beautiful, a saffron gold that matched her curls and of a velvet material that wrapped around her skin and was loose in the cap sleeves that cut about halfway up her forearm. The bodice was tighter but the skirt was straight, loose and of the same pliable material as the rest of the dress so it moved with her. She was permitted to wear small heels and her hair was in loose curls around her face, one side pulled from her face by a jeweled comb her mother had sent to Lady Gilbert to give to Caroline. The jewels were amber so matched the dress. She looked like sunshine, Elena commented as she stood in their rooms for the duration of the visit in her deep blue dress and Katherine wore one of a darker blue like a midnight sky. Bonnie wore one of red and her hair was pulled into a tight bun with a rose tucked into the updo.

"Do you think one of the Princes will ask us to dance?" Elena asked her mother as she fussed over Katherine's hem.

"I'm sure all of them will! I imagine they'll have to form an orderly queue!" Lady Gilbert grinned at her daughters happily, as she stood up in her own beautiful dress that she'd brought the day before. Miss Wilson was wearing a dress the same colour of Bonnie's and had a red netted veil covering the top half of her face, making her look mysterious and elegant. "But now, Lord Gilbert will want a dress with each of you, I'm sure. This is your big debut into society, girls." She explained as Abby handed her some perfume to spray on Bonnie, Katherine and Elena. Caroline furrowed her brow when she wasn't given the same treatment and Miranda chuckled at the girl's confusion, nodding to Abbie. The girl's governess disappeared and returned a few seconds later with another bottle of perfume and handed it to Caroline. "You look like sunshine, so you should smell like it, too. Just not too much." She warned with a wink.

"Who knows, Care?" Elena began as Caroline spritzed the perfume that smelled of sunflowers and roses onto her neck, completing the image. "Maybe you'll bag yourself a Duke!" She teased. None of the girls understood Caroline's disinterest in marrying a prince, and wanting to be a Duchess instead. A Prince was the dream to these girls. Caroline just blushed and said nothing.

* * *

"I'm sorry we're not serving chicken tonight." was Prince Niklaus' first words to Caroline after eight years. She'd been standing with Bonnie and nattering about the dance Bonnie had shared with Matt, a Earl's son when the prince had wandered over. Caroline blushed brightly as she had the first time, and Bonnie nudged the girl with a smirk. Prince Niklaus, or Nik, as Caroline always called him smiled but then remembered himself and took Bonnie's name, pecking the back of it and greeting her as 'Miss Bennett'. He repeated the same action with Caroline and smiled onto her skin. "Caroline." He uttered her name like it was the most awe inspiring thing he'd heard. Caroline dipped in a curtesy and Bonnie followed suit.

"Happy Birthday, Your Highness." Caroline responded softly, grasping her cup of cordial in one hand. Katherine and Elena had both defied their mother's orders to stay sharp and sober and taken the first glass of wine offered to them, but Bonnie and Caroline were following the same orders.

"We're not going to do that, 'Your Highness' stuff, are we?" He asked incredulously, straightening up and brushing some imaginary lint off the shoulder of his suit as he spoke. Bonnie smirked at the couple and watched on. "Come on, Caroline. You know I hate that stuff as much as you do. You have to call me Nik or I'll banish you from court." He replied teasingly. Caroline giggled, remembering how Nik used this threat a hundred times when they were playmates as children, usually in jest and when he wasn't getting his way. Whenever Caroline was winning at hide and seek, having found an amazing hiding place, Nik would simply call this threat into the air and Caroline would emerge from her spot.

"You couldn't do that, your father could." She replied.

"I'm sure I could argue my case." He quipped, tilting his head and shrugging his shoulders. Klaus went quiet for a few moments before offering his arm to Caroline, a silent invitation to dance. Caroline had already danced with Tyler, by decree of his mother, Prince Stefan by his invitation and Lord Gilbert because he had insisted on dancing with all the girls he saw as daughters. Elena had been dancing with Prince Damon for the past half an hour, smiling and laughing at every couple of sentences the older Prince said. Katherine had danced with Stefan, then Damon, then Stefan once more before Prince Elijah had asked the elder Gilbert twin to dance and they been ever since. Caroline accepted the offer just as quietly and handed her glass to Bonnie before being led onto the dancefloor to join the waltz with her friend.

Caroline grasped Nik's hand in hers, ungloved unlike most of the women in the ballroom, and his hand found her small waist. She was still a girl in so many aspects, but she was definitely more of a woman than the fumbling ugly duckling who'd waddled around the court garden eight years before. The two teenagers began to dance around the floor, Caroline exchanged a smile with Elena as she and the older Prince waltzed past and her eyes flickered over to where Bonnie was talking with Tyler animatedly, still holding her glass. She could feel Nik's eyes on her face, and smiled a little brighter, her cheeks tinting red as she did so, trying not to meet his eyes too soon. "You're impossible to miss tonight, with such a bright and sunny colour scheme." The Prince smirked, looking down at her dress and Caroline met his eyes with a smirk. "It suits you." He added.

"Well, blue makes me look more moody and mysterious, which wouldn't suit for a celebration, purple is the colour of royalty so it would be improper for me to wear it and your sister had dibbed on pink." She replied casually, nodding pointedly over to Rebekah who was wearing a beautiful, pink ball gown with tiny rhinestones speckling the bodice to make her star like the evening star. The Princess was making small talk with Prince Stefan, who seemed to be paying her a compliment. Prince Kol stood between his sister and the prince, looking at his twin protectively. Nik, or Klaus as he was also known sometimes, turned to see the scene that had caught his dancing partner's attention and smirked. "She's infatuated with him." Caroline added casually.

"Father will be pleased." The reply was almost bitter. "Not that it would matter if she was in love or was repulsed by the sight of whoever our father decides to marry her off to. I feel so sorry for her, the rest of us have at least some say in the woman we marry, but Rebekah's only a princess. Her opinion is a waste of breath and space, according to our father." He explained with a sigh, turning back to Caroline. The girl sighed and looked down sadly. Elizabeth Forbes had done her best not to try and match Caroline with someone too early even though she was nearly of marrying age, wanting Caroline to love the man she married like she did. But she knew that a woman in a high position such as Rebekah or Elena or Katherine would have next to no say in their marriage, in fact they would probably meet their husband for the first time at the end of the altar. Whatever pleased their parents.

"So, what have I missed in the last eight years?" She asked curiously. "Apart from your growth spurt, and stubble coming in." Caroline quipped. Nik laughed.

"Well, Finn left a couple of months ago to one of our foreign military bases, so he can learn strategy and such. Rebekah beat Kol at an archery competition, as well as chess a total of 34 times. Elijah has taken an interest in politics and wants to become a diplomatic during Finn's reign. Henrik joined the court last year, but he doesn't as many play friends as I did. And they aren't nearly as wonderful" Klaus smirked at the final part, and Caroline blushed again. "My Father's sick. That's why he's not around lately, it's gotten so bad that my mother is taking his place in council meetings and strategy talks." He added somberly. Caroline sighed and her hand that was on his shoulder came up to his jaw and her fingers played with the hairs at the edge of the hairline comfortingly.

"I'm sure he'll get better." She assured him.

* * *

A couple of dances later and the Prince escorted his dancing partner off to floor to quench their thirst, handing her a fresh glass. This one was wine, but Caroline barely noticed whilst giggling at something Klaus said. The mood had picked up quickly from Caroline's reassurance that the King would be fine, that he would recover and soon enough, they were chatting happily as old friends would, teasing each other about old memories. Rebekah was now dancing with Stefan and Damon and Elena were stood at the side, talking quietly to themselves. Kol hovered with Elijah as they conveyed silent messages over what was happening further down the hall, away from the teenage flirting and reminiscing. Queen Esther had been sitting on top of her throne, swaying her head with the music being played by the orchestral band they'd hired when a messenger had come in discretely and whispered into her ear. Whatever had been said, the Queen stopped dead in her swaying and her eyes shifted from warm to sad in a second.

Now the Queen and the messenger were having a quiet exchange of words, Klaus had noticed the disturbance as well, turning his head slightly. Caroline had been telling him about her visit to see Duke and Duchess Saltzman's new daughter, Annie, who was only two when she noticed the shift in the air. "Nik?" She asked him softly, his thoughts obviously elsewhere and his eyes meeting his brothers. Caroline didn't know if it was magic or just family instincts but Rebekah was wandering over to Klaus with the same expression, confusion and worry. The Prince's hand silently and calmly reached for Caroline's for someone to hold onto and she consented, squeezing his hand lightly. She knew then that something was wrong.

The Queen rose and began through the halls, giving a little gesture to her children to follow her. Klaus turned to Caroline and brought her hand to his lips, kissing the back firmly and apologizing gently. She shook her head and waved him off. "See you soon." She promised him. He smiled for a second, but then turned to escort his sister out of the hall as unnoticed as the royal family could manage.

"What was that about?" Damon asked as she approached the blonde, his voice only familiar from the brief introduction they'd shared before he whisked Elena off to dance earlier that evening. Elena was standing next to Caroline by this time and the whole room was talking about what had happened. She could even hear people whisper her name, probably calling her a jeezabel or whore. Girls weren't supposed to get kisses on the hand from the Prince when he leaves their company, they weren't supposed to play with his hair or call them nicknames. Especially when their great grandfather had been a commoner. A commoner who would have never been allowed to see the Prince let alone call him Nik.

"I don't know." was Caroline's truthful answer.

* * *

The girls were undressing in their outer chamber that led off to each of their bedrooms later that evening, spinning around and slightly drunk on the wine they'd promised Lady Gilbert not to ingest. Miss Wilson had trusted them to help each other, needing sleep and Lady and Lord Gilbert were determined to stay up till dawn to schmooze the visiting King. "Damon kissed my hand, can you believe it?" Elena was visibly swooning at the Prince's action as Caroline untied her dress and Katherine undid Bonnie's hair, laughing at her sister. "And Matt kept talking to you, Bonnie!" She added, reaching over to poke Bonnie's shoulder, causing the girl to blush obscenely and ducked. Katherine laughed harder at this and pulled her chin up so she continued undoing her hair.

Caroline had been quiet about her night, lost in her thoughts about whether Nik and Rebekah were okay. Anything could have happened. The King could be more ill, war could have broken out, there could be invaders or an attack, anything! Yet the girls continued to giggle and blush like nothing had happened. She finished unlacing Elena's dress and set about brushing her own hair out, already in her nightgown that went down to her ankles and was made of a lovely soft cotton her mother had sent her. She began to plait her blonde hair and Elena disappeared to change out of her dress and into her own night attire when the rain began to patter against the window.

There was a knock at the door, and a maid came in. There was a frantic rush to make the four decent, pulling on robes and pulling hair quickly. "Prince Niklaus for Lady Caroline, he says it's urgent, m'lady." The maid was younger than Caroline and she seemed nervous as she delivered the message. Bonnie arched an eyebrow and waved Caroline off, the twins following suit and giggling as they did. Caroline rolled her eyes and began into the cold hallway, her bare feet padding against the carpet and pulling her velvet robe across to cover herself. Klaus was still in his suit and he gave Caroline a quick once over before shaking the thought off and going to embrace the girl. It was only then that she noticed that his eyes were puffy, red and tired-looking.

"Nik, what's wrong?" She asked curiously, wrapping her arms around him and looking around the corridor to make sure that they were alone. Satisfied that they wouldn't be disturbed, he took her hands and squeezed them reassuringly. "Is it the King? Your mother?...Please tell me it's not war." She muttered. He just shook his head at each guess and sighed heavily.

"My brother Finn." He told her quietly. The next words made Caroline gasp and cover her mouth in shock. "He's dead."


	3. Never Rains But It Pours

**A/N: Based on my drabble series where Klaus is a King and Caroline his bride. After writing three parts, I decided to expand it and go into detail because I really liked the idea and wanted to continue it. For ease, I'm setting this in the early 1910 for the childhood part and goes onto the 20's in adulthood, in an ambiguous country which could be anywhere but is probably somewhere in Europe.**

* * *

After the announcement of Finn's death, the court went into deep mourning. Most wore black and refused to smile for the days leading up to the funeral and the week after. The loss of the first born son and heir had deeply impacted the country in more ways than one. Finn was an ideal heir, studious, diplomatic, paid attention, had been trained in the art of ruling by his Father. Now that he was gone, Elijah had become heir apparent and the next ruler of the country. Elijah was more diplomatic, and hated bloodshed so with the country on the brink of war, he was not the most optimum heir. His life changed overnight, and Caroline even noticed Katherine had become sober and quiet in her thoughts.

The four girls attended the funeral in the palace chapel after the body was brought back, and Caroline didn't cry. She was sad, yes but she never knew Finn during her last visit. The Princes were obviously under orders not to cry or show any emotion, but Rebekah sobbed through the service, Klaus' arm around his baby sister to keep her comforted. There was a small wake afterwards but Caroline, Katherine, Elena and Bonnie had not been invited so they decided to go for a walk in the gardens to keep their head clear. Katherine and Elena sat by a lake and talked to each other quietly, Matt came to see Bonnie to see how she was holding up and they went walking so Caroline went to go to see the swans on the other side of the lake, wanting to be alone. Swans always made her feel better with their beautiful and silent natures. She could watch them for hours.

"Caroline." The girl in question, who'd been sitting on a bench facing the lake, feeding the cygnets with some bread she'd brought from the kitchens. jumped at her name and swiveled around to see Nik sitting under a tree, leaning on the trunk with his knees pulled up, still in his suit from the funeral. Caroline was still in her black dress that Lady Gilbert had rushed to have made, as Caroline's wardrobe was usually bright and colourful. She pulled her shawl closer to her body and stood, walking over to the crestfallen Prince and standing over him.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the wake? You are third in line now." She commented wryly, sitting down on the ground that covered the roots of the willow tree that offered them shelter. Klaus smiled before it vanished again and he looked sad. He didn't reply to her comment on the current lineage of the country as Caroline was sat on her knees, her dress arranged her to cover her legs from the eyes of the world and she watched him carefully, not sure what to say. She was an only child, she would never know this pain like Nik did now. "How's everyone holding up? Your father must be so upset." She asked.

"He's okay, I guess. He has four other sons, and if we all drop dead, Rebekah can be a 'back up plan', he said. Mother keeps weeping and leaving the room to go off and sob. Henrik doesn't understand really and Stefan has graciously looking after Rebekah. Elijah is taking it hardest, obviously. He's the next ruler of the land, that has to be daunting." He commented gently, looking over at Caroline as she listened intently to the update on the royal family. Klaus sighed heavily at the thought of his older brother and next King and picked up a stone that had made its way somehow from the lake side. "Especially with what he had planned." Caroline's brow furrowed in confusion at this and he smiled softly. "He was going to ask for Katherine's hand in marriage on her next birthday, when she's of martial age for a Lady. He told me before you ladies got here." He elaborated.

"Katherine will be thrilled, she really enjoys Elijah's company. They make a good match." Caroline replied.

"He _can't _marry her. Not now." Nik quickly put the image of Katherine and Elijah being happy together, and ruling the country together, to bed. Caroline moved so she was leaning on the trunk herself and made sure her ankles were still covered. She asked why Katherine and Elijah couldn't marry and be perfectly happy together as Queen and King and Klaus began to explain. "Katherine and Elena...they can't be Queen, either of them. Not now, not ever. Elijah could have convinced our Father to consent to the marriage before Finn died, but now he's the heir, there's no chance in Hell."

"What stops them? Does the King not like them?"

"They're Petrovas, not Gilberts." He admitted quickly. Caroline's mouth made a 'o' shape of realization. The Petrova family were hated at court, when King Mikeal was in the prime of his reign, a Duke of the Petrova line attempted to murder the King and claim the throne for himself. As a result, all the family had been executed or imprisoned as traitors. All this had happened just around the time Katherine and Elena were born. "Isabel Petrova was the Duke's wife, she gave birth to twin girls just before her husband's stunt and when they came for her, Lord Gilbert pleaded for them privately as nobody knew about them yet, the Duchess lived in the countryside alone. When Isabel was sentenced to death, the Gilberts adopted the girls, raised them as their own. My father barely let them escape with their lives, children of the man who tried to kill him. He would never let one of them be Queen after their father's actions. That's probably why Elijah is so upset about the whole ordeal." He told her. Caroline didn't ask how he knew this, it was pretty obvious. The Royal family knew everything about everyone and the King had probably warned his children about befriending the Gilbert girls.

"He'll just have to find another bride. Such a shame though. Katherine will be devasted." Caroline murmured sadly. Nik nodded gently and put his hand over hers where it sat on the damp grass.

* * *

Caroline never returned to the Gilbert household after Finn's funeral. The Queen suggested that the four girls remain at court and she would work on finding them suitable marriages and positions in the court. Katherine became a tutor in Equestrian arts for young Henrik and in charge of looking after and overseeing the horses in the royal stables. Elena became a musician and spent most of her evenings dining with Damon, who had also stayed at court with his brother for an unknown reason, though most gossip pointed towards it being to do with Elena and Rebekah. Caroline became a right hand woman to Rebekah, and the two seemed to always be together throughout the day. Bonnie was trained as a nurse in the hospital wing but left her studies when Matt asked for her hand when she became of martial age and she started 'training' as a future Earl's wife.

The best advantage of living at court was seeing Nik more often. If he didn't visit during the day to see his sister and his friend, they would see each other in the dining hall that the royal brood frequented to mix with the other courtiers, even though the Queen and King had stopped attending on account of the King's illness. Sometimes they played cards in Caroline's shared parlor, or went riding in the woods together to demonstrate Caroline's new skills in horse riding from her tuition at the mansion with Lord and Lady Gilbert. He updated her on matters of the state and how Elijah was faring in his preparation for his reign, which was never exceptionally well. Caroline even found himself feeling jealous whenever she spotted him talking to another woman or dancing with a young courtier, but made sure never to mention it to anyone. She had no right to be jealous.

A year and a half, or so, passed in this way, and Caroline was finally eighteen. Usually most women would be married or betrothed by this age, but Caroline remained freer than a bird in that respect. Rebekah insisted that a cake was made for her, and they blew out the candles in Rebekah's apartments, with Katherine, Elena and Bonnie. The cake was delicious as was all foods in the palace and Caroline received a new gown and shoes as a joint gift from her friends. After promising that she would wear at the next great ball, she retired to her own quarters, still the rooms the girls had the year before. The outer chamber was large for relaxing and entertaining and four different doors led to each woman's bedchambers. She needed a long overdue nap and fell onto the bed, exhausted with the day's excitement even though it was only one in the afternoon.

It seemed like she'd only shut her eyes for a couple seconds, but when she opened her eyes again, Nik was sat at the fireplace. Caroline was too tired to be alarmed by the new arrival, Nik would never hurt her. She shut her eyes again and inquired as to why he was here. Klaus chuckled from his place and Caroline felt his weight shift onto the mattress and his fingers play with her curls, that were strewn across her face. "I came to see you on your birthday, of course. And check nobody had snapped you up for marriage yet." He commented gently, Caroline smiled and scoffed. "I got you something."

"Are you going to make me a Duchess?" She teased, opening one eye with a smile on her face.

"No, but I've got connections with the next King. I'll see what I can do." He commented with a smile in his voice. "You have to sit up and close your eyes, well the one's that open." He instructed. Caroline did as told and sat down in bed, shutting her eyes tightly. She heard a box open and something rattle against the insides as Nik fumbled with her present. Then a couple seconds later, he took her arm from her lap and started to fix something around her wrist. It was cold and heavy against her skin, but it felt nice. Caroline couldn't resist and peeked. A diamond bracelet adorned her wrist and Nik held her hand so he could manipulate her flesh so the skin glinted off the stones. The girl was speechless, she just pulled him into a hug and he chuckled. "You like it then?" He asked.

"I love it, it's beautiful. Thank you, Nik." She whispered against the skin of his neck. Caroline pulled back to see her friend's smile and smiled herself, admiring her new favorite jewelry. She commented on how beautiful it was in the light and how it fit her wrist like it was made for her. Caroline knew she was rambling and spewing out all her knowledge on jewels and precious stones but Nik continued to smile, and listen intently to her words. In hindsight, it must have seem the only way to shut her up would be to kiss her, because that's what Klaus did a second later. Caroline was taken aback and surprised by the Prince's lips against hers but it was a good sort of shock that she responded to eagerly, kissing him back. It only lasted a couple seconds, because soon enough Elena was banging on Caroline's door and calling her name, causing the two to separate but Caroline's lip tingled as she let Elena in, Nik bid her goodbye and left before questions could be raised and Elena noticed the bracelet, squealing happily. In fact, her lips felt that way for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Did Elijah say why he wanted you to stay in the apartments all day?" Elena asked curiously, as the girls sat around the fireplace. Caroline was working on her awful embroidery skills, Elena was playing with Katherine's hair whilst her sister sat on the floor stool, staring into the fire. Elijah had come earlier, insisting to Katherine that she not work today, that she had been excused and then left promptly. It was no secret that the two continued to see each other romantically even though it was forbidden. Caroline had not told the girls about their parentage, so they didn't know. Nobody knew, they just knew that Elijah couldn't marry Katherine. Katherine shook her head whilst her twin plaited her hair. Caroline stuck her finger with her needle and swore under her breath, causing Elena and Katherine to giggle lightly.

"He just said he needed to make sure that he could find me." The girls were all silent for this response, and mused in their own minds. "He's been acting so strange lately, like he has a secret. I keep thinking that he's going to cast me off and finally marry someone his father approves of. But just when I'm convinced, he brings me close and kisses my cheek or my lips and I forget all that." Katherine added.

"The King is so ill, according to Father. Maybe he's just trying to distance himself from you so that if his Father dies and he must take the crown, the heartbreak won't be so grand that you'll be bedridden for days like you were the first time." Elena guessed gently, tying Katherine's hair up in the intricate plait and smiling, admiring her work. This theory seemed as good as any, Katherine shrugged once more and played with the pendant around her neck. It was a gift from Elijah for her birthday and she wore it all the time, like Caroline wore Nik's bracelet. Nik and her hadn't been alone since her birthday a month ago, even though they spoke every day so there had been no time to discuss what had happened.

Suddenly, the door opened and Elijah was walking in. The three ladies stood and curtsied, having to treat Elijah with proper respect now he was the heir to the throne and murmuring 'Your Grace' as one. He bowed gently before taking Katherine's hand and pulling her to the window, taking both her hands. He whispered something to her and she put her hand over her mouth. Caroline shivered with deja vu from the time Klaus told her of Finn's death, she'd done the same thing on hearing the news. What had happened? Was the King dead? War? Caroline's head buzzed with a thousand scenarios as Elijah kissed Katherine, averting her eyes from the scene and he left, bidding the women goodbye.

Katherine felt her way into the nearest chair and fell into it. Elena ran over and handed her sister a glass of water, Caroline went and sat in the next seat, taking the girl's hand. Elena asked her sister what was wrong. "Nothing's wrong. Nothing at all could be wrong." Katherine's face of shock broke and became a great smile as she pulled Elena close in a hug and then Caroline. "Elijah and I are going to be married! He went to the King and pleaded for consent, but he wouldn't give it so Elijah has forfeited on the crown to marry me." Katherine explained what the Prince had told her. Caroline was very glad she'd decided to sit down, covering her mouth with her mouth in pure shock. Elena however seemed delighted and hugged her sister close.

Neither of the girls seemed to realize what this meant. If Elijah was going to abdicate, that meant Nik was first in line. To a crown he didn't want. Caroline instantly jumped up and began out the room, after a hasty word of congratulations to the bride to bed. She sped down the halls as fast as ladylikeness would carry her and dodged a number of people on her way out of the building. She took an umbrella from the stand and pushed it open as she walked out into the rain and began to walk down to the lake. A couple men, mostly suitors, called after her to come out of the dreary weather but she didn't listen to them. Just continued down the gravel path that led to the lake, determined to find what she was looking for.

The swans were retreating from the water and sitting on the bank as the Lady passed their nests, one pecking at her feet gently in warning. She still couldn't care as she walked to the bench she'd sat on a year ago and looked around, the world seeming grey and tinged with misery. She found her goal and wandered over to the tree that Nik had taken shelter under, the same one from after Finn's funeral. The new heir was leaning against the bark this time, wearing just a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, some suspenders and tailored trousers. For the sake of appearances, Caroline dipped in a curtsy to announce herself before shrugging her shawl off and wrapping it around him, his shirt speckled with raindrops. Nik didn't react, he just stared up at the leaves on the willow trees that cloaked the two of them from the world with their drooping, sad branches. "I just found out." Caroline explained. "I'm sorry." She added.

Klaus sighed and held one arm out. Caroline didn't object and moved her body to his side, wrapping one arm around his waist. He gave her a one armed hug and kissed her forehead gently, as she was the one needing the comforting. Caroline put down the umbrella and dropped into the ground so Nik could fully envelop her in his arms under the tree and for some reasons, her eyes started to become wet. She buried her head in his chest and sighed heavily, knowing that Klaus was in a similar state, resting his chin on her head. "I'm not ready for this, Care." He murmured gently.

They stayed like that for another twenty minutes before the rain became so heavy that they were forced to vacate to the palace. The raindrops hit Caroline's face so often that nobody questioned why her makeup was smudged or her eyes were raised and puffy, they just thought it was the storm. It never occurred to them that she'd been sobbing in her friend's arms over the fact that in weeks, months, maybe a year if the King improved, she would lose him. He would become her King and things would never be the same. Caroline didn't join the celebrations of Katherine's engagement in the outer chamber, just explained that she was tired and needing a bath before slipping into her room and staying there for the rest of the day.

Caroline tried to stop her tears, but her pillow became soaked soon enough. She was silent in her grieving so nobody came to check on her that night when she skipped dinner, the girls too busy with their toasting the bride to be. It had been announced that Elijah was to be made a Duke and live in one of the other royal residences, probably because his Father couldn't stand to look at him. Katherine was to become a Princess and Duchess. For some reason, probably jealousy, that made Caroline cry more. She didn't hear the door open, or footsteps cross the floor, but her hand automatically found Nik's when he sat behind her on the bed, where she was curled up on her side. He squeezed it lightly and kissed it. It was late, so nobody had heard him come in, Katherine and Elena had long since gone to bed.

"Why are you crying, love?" He asked her gently, running his fingers through her hair. Caroline didn't respond for a few seconds as she wiped her eyes and sniffed pathetically, trying to look somewhat presentable for the future King. That felt weird to even think that her beloved friend, who'd she had played hide and seek with and danced with without a care, her Nik would be King. Her King.

"I don't want to lose you." She admitted. Klaus sighed and kissed her temple gently before lying behind her and pulling her close. Caroline started weeping again though the comfort of being held was helpful and she wiped her eyes once more. Nik shushed her quietly, his lips against her ear and squeezed her hand gently to reassure her that he wasn't going anywhere. She knew he didn't want this life, he barely wanted the life of a Prince. He hated that constricting life that he'd been raised into where you could be assassinated at any moment. Caroline hated being a Lady, she could barely stand being at court if it wasn't for her friends and Nik, but now everything was going to change.

Eventually the two tired out, Caroline's eyes became dry and droopy so she was lulled to sleep by Nik's hold and the ticking of the clock on the mantelpiece that had been crafted for her birthday. She slipped further and further towards sleep that she didn't notice or have the energy to respond when Nik asked something of the girl in a whisper, something in her ear that he would continue to ask of Caroline for the next year and a half.

"Marry me."


	4. Checkmate

**A/N: Based on my drabble series where Klaus is a King and Caroline his bride. After writing three parts, I decided to expand it and go into detail because I really liked the idea and wanted to continue it. For ease, I'm setting this in the early 1910 for the childhood part and goes onto the 20's in adulthood, in an ambiguous country which could be anywhere but is probably somewhere in Europe.**

* * *

_1922_

For Rebekah and Kol's eighteenth birthday, they decided to take a cruise liner to go to New York and spend a couple weeks there letting loose, far far away from their parent's prying eyes. Caroline had very quickly accepted the invitation to join Rebekah, along with Katherine and Elijah, who'd wed in a small, private ceremony a couple weeks after the official abdication papers were signed, Elena, and the Salvatore princes. Bonnie was staying home to look after her mother, who had fallen ill. Getting away from court after everything that happened seemed like a dream come true to Caroline, even if Klaus had been forbidden from joining his siblings by their bed-ridden Father. He needed to start to learn how to reign and not be a failure to the dynasty, according to The King. He'd come to wish the girls well on their journey, warned them not to get up to too much trouble and give Rebekah her present of a broach that had belonged to their grandmother. The other ladies of Rebekah's household waved the girls off at the port as the ship left the harbor. After a couple day's, almost a week, journey at sea, dining aboard and enjoying the spoils of first class, they arrived in New York.

Caroline had never been in a city before, the palace was in the countryside with no towns or villages for miles and miles around, and the Gilberts lived in a mansion near the seaside. There was a small fishing village on the coast about ten minutes from the house but the nearest town after that was an hour away by car, so a place as big and bright as New York was a shock to the girl. She loved the lights and the buzz of the streets, the ever heightening landscape and the entertainment. They went to the theatre to see the ballet, escorted by the boys. Kol, being the sole unattached man of the group offered his arm to Caroline, but the blonde couldn't help but wish that it was another Mikealson acting as her escort to the New York ballet. The girls went to see a Broadway musical whilst the princes visited a club. They saw the statue of Liberty, and with a diplomatic turn, Rebekah and Elijah visited some of homeless shelters. Though the royal families were barely involved in American affairs, the inhabitants' eyes lit up when the princess and her friends walked in, along with her brother and his new wife. The addition of two different royal families showed how united the country were, and the young, handsome princes volunteered for the day. Even Rebekah, Elena and Caroline helped served food and water to them.

They stayed in a beautiful hotel in the centre of New York. The girls nearly up a floor with their rooms, and spent most of the night running about. A chance to do anything without the worry of royal duties and their parents finding out was a golden and once in a lifetime opportunity for the ladies, and even Elena, the one who never disobeyed what her mother had spent years drilling into her, gulped down champagne and smoked cigars. Caroline couldn't stand the smell of the smoke, but tried it anyways, coughing for ages afterwards. And she tended to go to sleep first, finding herself missing Nik who was on the other side of the Atlantic. She even heard the girls murmuring about her heartache in hushed tones as she swept out the room. Not that they knew anything about what had really happened between her and the Prince, but she didn't exactly hide her feelings this far from home.

About a week into their visit, the gang visited a club in Manhattan where they could dance and drink, found a booth in the corner, ordered a round of drinks and began to giggle their way through the night. Elena was quickly dragged off to dance with Damon, Katherine and Elijah enjoyed their honeymoon bliss in each other's arms and Rebekah pulled Caroline out to dance in their flapper dresses they'd brought the day before. New York didn't know their titles, to the dancers and drinkers they were just two blondes dancing together to the band and toasting each other's happiness. Caroline's feet ached in her heels but she didn't seem to care, her diamond bracelet glinting in the lights of the dance club, sitting on top of her white silk gloved hands.

"I have a surprise for you, Caroline. You have to keep your eyes closed and take my hand." Rebekah announced as one song finished and those on the dance floor applauded the jazz band, who took a bow before beginning another song. Caroline chuckled, still giddy from dancing, and let Rebekah take her hand and lead her off the floor. She let her eyes close and felt a hand on her elbow to lead her. Elena verbally let her know that it was just her helping Rebekah with the surprise and Caroline laughed again. This must be important if Elena was in on it. Her birthday had passed, and Christmas wasn't for weeks. Caroline inquired as to what they had in store. "It's a surprise, silly!" Rebekah explained as a breeze of cold air hit Caroline and she realized that she was outside. Goosebumps appeared on the girl's arms and she shuddered at the November air.

"Come on, ladies, you could have at least given her a coat. If she dies of pneumonia, it's on you." Caroline's eyes opened at the voice she'd never have expected to hear in New York, and sure enough, there he was. Klaus stood in front of the three girls at the entrance to the club, in a quiet street to disguise the antics going on inside. Caroline ripped herself from Elena and Rebekah's hold and threw herself into Nik's warm grip, as he was wearing a long, warm, black overcoat. He pulled her close for a few seconds before stepping a couple inches away from the girl to peel off the coat and wrap it around his shoulders, the heavy fabric warming her up instantly with the added smell of Nik enveloping her. "I've come to rescue you from Kol's awful escort skills. I won't take her away from you girls for long." He directed the second part of the sentence to Elena and his sister, who nodded and slipped back into the club to their own men.

Caroline smiled and breathed out a sound of shock, embracing Nik once more and he pulled her close. "I didn't think you could come, your father-"

"-can get on without me for a couple weeks. I've come for the rest of the trip, even if you leave in four days. Mother thinks it might be good for me to travel abroad a couple times. And I couldn't resist coming out to see you." Klaus interrupted her, speaking into her hair that she'd pinned up to create a faux bob, unable to bear cutting her lovely curls. He pulled away and offered his arm with a smile. Caroline smirked and took it, and they began to walk down the quiet road towards a nearby park that was virtually empty, giving the friends one of their stolen and special moments alone. Before Caroline left on the trip, a month had passed since the announcement that Elijah would abdicate. The brothers had had been very frosty to each other since. Klaus felt betrayed that Elijah had forced him into taking the crown without informing him and Elijah couldn't figure out why his brother was so upset about it, since he knew how much he loved Katherine. Elijah had signed the paperwork and it seemed the brothers would remain this way forever.

"How's things back home?" She asked curiously.

"When I left, they were going fine, but that was a few days ago and I didn't get any telegrams when I arrived at the hotel. I'm pretty sure that my father is still alive. If he wasn't, the army would have come to collect me in case I tried to make a run for it and join a traveling circus." Nik told her softly, wrapping his arm right around her shoulder as they walked through the gardens. Caroline arched one eyebrow and rest her head on her friend's shoulder, sighing heavily as she thought about the day that was coming at them one second at a time. Caroline even thought it strange that she referred to the victims of the situation as 'them' instead of 'Nik'. How was she even affected by this? "So, partying it up here in New York?" He asked her cheerfully, taking her hand and spinning her around as he would if they were back in the club.

"I guess you could say that. We went to the statue of Liberty and climbed the very top, the head and you could see all of New York, and there's an awful lot of it, Nik, but I guess that's just a country girl's opinion. I also found out I hate the taste of cigars, but the dancing has been fun. I might have to burn this dress before my mother sees it though." She explained with a giggle, parting the sides of the coat to reveal her hot pink dress that cut mid thigh. Her stockings maintained her dignity but her father would probably still faint at the sight of his daughter right now, especially being alone with a man. Even if that man was a friend since she was eight and the next King of his country. Nik laughed loudly and spun her around once more.

"It suits you." He assured her, pulling her close with his hands on the small of her back. "I miss your hair when it's long though, I'm so glad you didn't cut it like all the girls seem to be doing back at court." He commented gently, playing with a loose strand of her blonde curls. Caroline blushed, and smiled up at her friend, his fingers moving seamlessly from her hair to her face, cupping her jaw gently. Soon enough, theirs lips were against each other's, the first time since Caroline's birthday but they fell back into the rhythm like they'd never been interrupted at all. Not by Elena, or brothers getting married, or abdications, or the oceans. Caroline held Klaus close to her by both her hands on his shoulders and kept her lips against his.

Nik didn't push her into anything other than the gentle rhythm they'd built with their lips, his hands didn't stray from their place on her back to keep her close to him. They both seemed content standing in the middle of a park kissing as the night continued on. The pair would have probably stayed there like that for a good couple more minutes but the need to breathe caused them to eventually and reluctantly separate. Klaus' fingers played with Caroline's hair gently as she kept her eyes low and her cheeks went bright red. Being born when she was, Caroline had never kissed another man other than the man in front of her, except during some Valentine's Day festivities where the youngest prince Henrik had sold kisses for pennies to raise money for a good cause, even then it was only a brush of the lips against the cheek from the small boy. "I love you, Care." He whispered.

Caroline looked up at this admission. In her exhaustion and her weeping, Caroline had woken after that night in Nik's arms with no memory of the proposal, so Klaus hadn't broached the topic again. She'd sensed something was different between them, but they were just as close and friendly as before. She didn't know that the Prince wanted to make the blonde his bride. She smiled brightly, her eyes were wet. Loving him, or his love for her, wouldn't stop his father dying and her losing him. She couldn't possibly be Queen, she'd told herself. "I love you too, Nik." She told him gently, though her heart was breaking inside.

Caroline initiated the kiss this time.

* * *

The King was dead, they announced through the palace.

Long live the King, the court echoed, toasting their glasses to their old monarch.

Yeah, Caroline thought bitterly as she gulped down her wine, if that were true, I wouldn't be about to lose the man I love.

* * *

Caroline sat in the front row of Nik's coronation, it was a magnificent event. She wore the dress Rebekah and the girls had got her for her birthday and her new King's bracelet adorned her wrist proudly as people filled the chapel. It had been three months since that night in New York. She'd had to rush home from the port once they arrived home, her father had returned from the field with injuries such as cuts, bullets wounds and even some infection of the gashes. He would be fine, but his fever had caused concern and Caroline had been banned from seeing him if she intended on returning to court until they were sure she wouldn't carry the germs and causing it to spread to the Princess. Her father might have died, she'd told herself, so she sent a letter to Rebekah explaining that she would stay with her father till he was well. It had taken a month for him to recover and her to be cleared and allowed to return to the palace. A week later, King Mikeal died of the same illness.

People thought she wept out of mourning and she _was_ mourning. But not the old King. She was in grief again. Nik didn't come to her bed that night to keep her company in her misery, he had things to do. Now he was King.

Would he still be her Nik now?

Long Live King Niklaus, they cheered afterwards.

The ball following the ceremony was the highlight, but Caroline didn't feel like celebrating. Her mother had come to join her at court for the coronation, and forced her to dance with a couple of boring Earls and Dukes, sons of Admirals and foreign ambassadors. Elizabeth bitterly commented that she wanted grandchildren soon, and the thought flickered through Caroline's head that maybe that was all that was left for her now. Marry someone, have lots of children and secretly pine after the King. Maybe she could move back to the seaside where she'd spent her teen years and hope that helped her heart mend itself. Her mother noticed her melancholy and kissed her daughter's cheek, telling her it would get better. Caroline found that hard to believe, her mother didn't even know what was the matter, she'd probably never known heartache like this.

Katherine decided to try and cheer the blonde up by revealing in a murmur that she was pregnant, that her abnormal amount of sea-sickness during the journey home hadn't been sea-sickness at all but nausea brought on by being with child. Caroline didn't even have the energy to be excited about being an auntie to Katherine's baby, due in seven short months. It seemed to Caroline that no matter what she did, who she danced with, who she talked to, no matter how much wine she drank, her eyes always found her way back to the throne that Nik now sat on, Rebekah talking to him animatedly. He was smiling, but she could tell it was the one he'd been practicing for months.

Watching him tonight was like watching a butterfly have its wings torn off.

* * *

The night after the ball, Caroline didn't rise from her bed even though the clock struck nine, ten, eleven in the morning. It was almost noon before she even opened her eyes, sore and red from the crying that had lulled her to sleep. She sighed, rubbed her eyes and then went straight back to sleep. Elena had come in and lit the fire, left a glass of water and some biscuits on her table, which Caroline drank down. She left the food be. Caroline simply curled up on her side and closed her eyes once more, sleep took her quickly this time as the clock chimed twelve times.

She was woken by the sound of a sigh, and looked over her shoulder. Klaus was sitting in one of the two armchairs she'd put by the fireplace for reading and thinking. He looked as exhausted as her and stared into the flames intently. Caroline tucked some of her wayward curls behind her ear and swallowed thickly, her throat still dry despite the glass of water. "Your Majesty." She greeted politely, not sitting up or making a move to get up and curtsy. A act he could have her imprisoned for if he wanted to. The King didn't look up at this, moving to prop his head on his elbow, which sat on the cushy arm of the chair. Caroline sighed and pushed herself up, her muscles tight and protesting the movement. Hastily pulling on her dressing gown and padding her way over to the fireplace to stand next to the chair. "Nik?" She murmured quietly.

He looked up at that, his eyes glassy. She sighed heavily and sat on the arm of the chair, but Nik shook his head and pulled her comfortably to sit next to him in the chair, big enough for the two of them. Caroline leaned against him and he wrapped his arm around her. Her head pressed against his chest and she hummed softly at the comfort and familiarity of it. He had yet to say anything to her. He took her right hand from where it sat on her lap and moved her hand to watch the flames dance in the diamonds of her bracelet. She hadn't taken it off in weeks. Caroline watched the twinkling diamonds on her wrist and then her eyes moved to her childhood friend who seemed to visibly break in front of her. He sighed heavily and looked up at her to meet her eyes. "I love you, Caroline." He whispered once more. A tear dripped down Caroline's cheek, saying that now just seemed to hurt more.

"I love you too, so much." She murmured gently.

"But you won't marry me?" He asked curiously. Caroline sighed.

"You're the King now, we knew this day would come and now it has. It hurts me to know that you had no choice in this, and now you have to think of what's right for your country first and foremost. I'm just another subject now. I don't come first in the world of a King. And I could never be a Queen." She replied softly, pushing herself up and going to leave before he could see her cry or give herself time to take back her words. She was doing the right thing by letting him go, she told herself, she would leave to get the train back to her family home tomorrow. Her wrist was captured by Nik's hand and she stopped moving away from the armchair.

"That's not a yes, or a no." He commented.

"My answer wouldn't matter." She replied before going towards the door. Caroline opened it quietly and slipped out into her outer chamber, leaving the King sitting by the fireplace. She would only think of him like that now. Her soverign, her monarch, her leader, her King. He wouldn't be her friend, her lover, her reason for staying at court all this time, her Nik. Not anymore. Caroline leaned back against the door, and more tears slipped down her cheeks angrily as she stared at the ceiling. Elena heard her sob and came out into the chamber, saw her friend and sighed. The younger Gilbert pulled a blanket off one of the chaises and wrapped it around her friend before leading the blonde into her own bedroom for shelter from their King. Caroline fell onto her friend's bed and started to cry herself to sleep once more. Hopefully for the last time, but Caroline doubted it.


	5. The Road Less Travelled

**A/N: Based on my drabble series where Klaus is a King and Caroline his bride. After writing three parts, I decided to expand it and go into detail because I really liked the idea and wanted to continue it. For ease, I'm setting this in the early 1910 for the childhood part and goes onto the 20's in adulthood, in an ambiguous country which could be anywhere but is probably somewhere in Europe.**

**So, this is probably going to become a full blown multi-chapter fic now, I love it too much to leave it at five parts. And I can't fit the 13 months Klaus has left of convincing Caroline into one chapter (remember I said that it wasn't for a year and half after Klaus' first proposal that he gets an answer) so enjoy the drawn out angst! That being said, I'm leaving a lot of stuff up to you. Is there anyone you want to see more of? Any scene you think might be cute for the ensemble? What do you think should happen in the next 13 months? Any calls for a rival for Caroline's affections? Or even a rival for Klaus'? **

**Let me know in the reviews/comment section and I'll see what I can do!**

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Caroline?" Rebekah asked curiously as she sat back on Caroline's bed, leaning against the headboard and watched the blonde bustle about the room. Caroline moved from her drawers to the trunk set out on the end of her bed, trying to pack away two years of her life. She didn't care for the crinkles in her clothes as she shoved them in every nook and cranny of the suitcase. The Princess leaned over to pick a shirt from the pile and fold it neater because it was driving the girl crazy. Caroline wandered over to her vanity table and started pushing her various necklaces and bracelets into her jewelry bag, a little velvet drawstring pouch that held all her diamonds and gold. "I don't want you to go."

"It's better this way." Caroline explained, fingering a earring carefully before pushing it into the bag and tying it. She wandered back over to the bed, her linen trousers swaying with her movements. Caroline rarely wore the black pair of loose trousers Rebekah had gotten all her friends to protest the looks and comments she'd got from wearing a similar pair, but today they seemed to fit her just right with the loose chiffon blouse that hung over her skin. The baggy puffy sleeves drooped down her arms to match the mood as she placed the bag into the trunk and began placing the rest of her clothes into the case. Rebekah arched an eyebrow and shook her head lightly, sighing. "What was that for?" The Lady asked the Princess.

Rebekah pushed herself up and stood next to her, helping her pack. An odd action for a girl who'd been trying to convince Caroline not to take the train with her mother back home tomorrow, Caroline thought to herself as she refolded a dress she'd worn in New York. Today, Rebekah had come to see Caroline, after hearing about her state from Elena and found the girl pulling her trunk out from under her bed and declaring she was returning home to the family castle. To spend more time with her father, she told her. "What did my brother do?" She asked a couple seconds after the question was posed.

Caroline snapped the trunk's lid down to halt the packing and pull attention to the conversation. Rebekah looked up from the blouse in her hands, her eyebrows arched once more at this display. "What makes you think he did _anything_?" She asked the girl in a slightly offended tone, like she couldn't just want to go see her father and spend time with her mother. Caroline thought that would be an adequate excuse to leave court for a girl who'd lost her father a week ago. Rebekah scoffed in response. "I want to go home, Rebekah, my father was at death's door when he was ill and the time I sat at his bedside praying that he would recover was longer than all the moments we'd shared combined. What kind of relationship is that between a father and daughter?" Caroline replied to the princess, who pushed open the trunk and continued packing.

"It sounds an awful lot like the one I shared between my father." Rebekah murmured gruffly, shoving a pink skirt into the trunk and running her fingers through her hair in frustration. "I can understand the wanting to see your father, Caroline, but I don't understand why you have to leave court completely, like you're not going to come back. You took three dress, a coat, a couple sets of underwear and two pairs of shoes when you last visited him for two months! I just get the feeling like you're not traveling to see your father, you're traveling away from court to avoid seeing someone else." Caroline was silent and began to put her shoes into the trunk, her eyes low. "You didn't see the way your face lit up when you saw Nik outside that bar in New York, but Elena and I did. And he had the same twinkle in his eyes the moment you walked out. You'd have to be blind not to notice how much you two are in love." Rebekah added softer than her last words, putting a hand on Caroline's shoulder.

"Being in love doesn't equal happiness. All it's done for me is made me miserable because I can't have what I truly want. He's the king now. And Kings don't marry women whose grandfather grew up in a house the size of one of the bathrooms in the palace he grew up in." Caroline told her simply. "Stefan and you could marry tomorrow and it wouldn't matter to the world, in fact, it would probably help it. But that wouldn't be the case with me and Nik. I have to be unselfish, and realistic." As Caroline spoke the last sentence, she pushed the full to the brim trunk closed and flipped the latches over. Rebekah sighed and pulled her friend into her arms, rubbing her back. Caroline had promised herself that she wouldn't cry anymore, that she was making the decision to be happy in the long run. Maybe her father or the Dowager Queen, if she was lucky, would find her a match and she could begin to move on from her teenage first love.

"You're always welcome back," Rebekah insisted softly when she pulled away "Your rooms will be waiting for you." She promised.

* * *

Across the palace, Elizabeth Forbes was sipping wine with the Dowager Queen Esther in the Queen's private quarters. Maids were packing her possessions up, as Esther had decided that she couldn't bare to live at the palace now her husband had died. She was to move and live in a castle in the mountains, safe and solitary enough for the widow who wanted to live out her remaining years in peace. She would have transported herself after Mikeal's death, but she'd stayed long enough to pass her role as regnant over to her son, Niklaus. The subject of the two ladies had somehow switched to Caroline. "She and Rebekah are so close." Esther assured her old school friend. "In fact, Caroline seemed to enjoy the company of all my children. It's like when they were all children, except instead of playing hide and seek, they rule countries and carry children." Esther chuckled.

Elizabeth smiled softly, sipping her wine again and nodding along. "Well, Caroline will be accompanying me back home to William tomorrow. She came to me this morning and insisted, saying she wished to see me and her father more." The mother shook her head at her daughter's words. "I don't understand, Esther. She should be wanting to spend time with a man, a husband by now, but not her parents."

Esther was confused by this admission from her friend, and asked her to repeat herself because the old Queen was sure she'd misheard her. Elizabeth Forbes confirmed again that by sunset tomorrow, Caroline would have left the court and hadn't told anyone when she was planning to return. Esther then proceeded to drain her glass and refill it in an unladylike manner, slugging back a gulp of the glass once she had. Lady Forbes asked if she was okay. "I just thought.." She trailed off before shaking her head and putting her glass aside. She rose, as did the maids who'd been sewing and reading in the corner. Elizabeth quickly hurried to her feet. "Forgive me, but I need to go see my son." Esther told her friend, before walking out gracefully, her posse of attendants following her and leaving Caroline's mother shocked and confused.

* * *

Klaus did not announce himself, nor did anyone else. The maids that usually helped Caroline and Elena, the only women of the original four tenants of the apartment left single and unmarried, were at supper. Caroline was rearranging her shoes in her trunk for the tenth time and she was humming to herself as she did, a song she'd been taught to play on the cello at the Gilbert household. Maybe she could visit there after she'd settled back home. Her head had popped up when the door had swung open, banged loudly on the hinges and the King had coming into her bedchambers. "Are you out of your senses?!" was his opening statement of the day, his eyes were hurt but his body was angry. "You're leaving court?"

Caroline sighed heavily before dipping in a curtsy, the door still wide open to anyone who might pass by or enter the outer chambers. "Your Majesty." The words burnt on her tongue as she spoke them. Once the formalities were over, she walked over to the door and pushed it close, taking precious care whilst turning the handle as it had whacked the wall on its opening with the brass knob. "I'm going home, Nik." She told him gently, pressing one of her hands into the door to keep herself steady. Caroline could already feel Klaus hovering behind her and knew if she turned, he could easily trap her against the oak door and force her to confront the problem she was trying to escape and lessen the pain of.

"You are home, Care." Nik sighed gently, his breeze against Caroline's bare neck from where she'd pulled it into a bun that morning. Caroline squeezed her eyes close to stop herself crying and shook her head as her only response. "You've been to your family castle for two months of the last ten years, Caroline, and now you want to go back? Conveniently the day after you refuse to marry me?" Caroline flinched like he'd slapped her and opened her eyes once more, staring intently at the pale cream paint that covered the door. Klaus put his hand on her shoulder. She quickly decided that physical contact wasn't going to make this better and shrugged the hand away from her flesh. Caroline turned and slipped past Nik to lock the trunk once more and move it onto the ground at the end of the bed. "Love, court is your home and you can't leave." He insisted in a soft voice.

"What if I do?" Caroline snapped. "Are you going to try and stop me? Keep me prisoner in a place I can barely stand? If I didn't love you, love Rebekah and my friends weren't here, I would have got out of here years ago! I hate it here in court, Nik. It's a beautiful furnished and catered cage. I hate the rules, and the regulations, and the having to bow to you whenever we're in public and never getting to tell people how much I love you really, and how you've been forced into this position by your brothers, circumstance and tradition. A position where the fate of this country sits with you and I can't be so selfish as to accept your marriage proposal and now my heart is broken by this place, and I just want to escape it and try and heal myself!" Caroline's voice became louder and louder as she became more enraged and annoyed at the situation, wanting to throw something at the wall by the end of her speech but deciding instead to clench on the pillars of her four poster bed. Her breath was heavy and labored, but she didn't cry. "The last place I was before I came here was back at my family home, so I'm going back as a place to start." She explained herself.

Klaus sighed heavily and wandered gently over to the girl, pulling her into his arms and shushing her softly. He could never trap her somewhere she hated with such a passion, her misery and hatred would destroy him. His hand curled around her shoulder to soothe her and she buried her head in his chest, obviously have forgotten the no touching rule quickly. He used his other hand to tilt her chin softly to look at him. "You can leave if it's what you truly want, if you really can't stand it. Just don't forget the people stuck back in this cage." He murmured gently.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." This time, it was Nik who flinched at the title he still wasn't used to. It had only been a couple days since his coronation after all, and for most of the time, he'd been preoccupied with thoughts of Caroline to have too many conversations with the courtiers, all desperate to impress the new monarch and pledge their undying loyalty to him. Caroline noticed the pain in the movement and sighed heavily, kissing his cheek gently. "I'm sorry, Nik. And I could never forget you." She whispered against the skin she'd just kissed, her voice raw from screaming. Klaus took in a deep breath, nuzzling into the girl gently and savoring the last moments he'd have with her before she left. He kissed her temple gently, breathing in the smell of her perfume once more before separating himself from the Lady and beginning out of the room.

* * *

"You'll have to come for the christening." Katherine insisted as the girls waved Caroline off at the train station, patting her small bump that was hidden under her straight pulled dress. Caroline smiled and nodded, putting her hand against Katherine's stomach gently to bid the babe goodbye. Elena was fussing over Caroline's hair which was being bustled around by the wind, though most of it was stuffed under a white cloche hat, ready for traveling. Caroline didn't want to agree or accept any invitation that meant she would be duty bound in seven months to return to court, but Katherine quickly soothed those troubles without Caroline having to even ask. "We should be settled at the new place by then. What with all that's happened, we've decided to wait a while but before I'm the size of a boat and unable to travel much farther than my rooms." She told the blonde.

"I'll await the letter." Caroline replied before giving Elena a big hug and kiss on the cheek. She would miss her friends, that was certain, but it seemed that Katherine would be fine with the new baby, and Elena was closer and closer to Damon asking for her hand every day. Then she would be the next Queen of the country Damon would soon inherit as the eldest and that would be her new home. Rebekah herself was certain she would marry Damon's brother, Stefan and remain a princess no matter what. It seemed Stefan was more than happy to live at court should they marry, and Rebekah loved her family too much to leave them to move to another country.

"Oh, Caroline, you could still forget this. Come back to the palace, have honey and lemon tea made and a hot bath. It's not too late." Rebekah giggled, throwing her arms around the girl whilst trying to tempt her away from the train, which was departing in a few minutes. Elizabeth was directing a member of staff to get their suitcases onto the train and making sure that tea would be in their carriage when they got there in a couple moments time. Caroline smiled and hugged the Princess back, rubbing her back and squeezing her. Rebekah whispered something in her ear, only meant for the two of them. "I know that Nik doesn't want you to leave, he wants you to be happy. So make sure that you are, wherever you are, because my brother is going to be heart broken for as long as you're gone." Caroline sighed heavily.

"Miss Forbes?" A train station worker asked.

"Lady Forbes!" Rebekah scolded gently, kissing Caroline's cheek. Caroline rolled her eyes before offering her cheek to Elijah, who'd driven the girls to the train station. He pecked it in his gentlemanly fashion and wished her a good journey and a wonderful time back with her family, before Caroline turned to the worker who'd asked for her. He helped her up onto the train, holding her hand gracefully and wishing her a good journey. He shut the carriage door after Caroline had boarded and locked it, waving a flag to the front that signaled they were ready for departure. "Wait a second!" Rebekah shouted, her voice trailing in through the open window of the coach door. Caroline furrowed her brow and went to the door to see Rebekah scuffling with the guard.

"Miss! I must insist that you-"

"No, I must insist you keep your mouth shut before you call me Miss. I'm the Princess and my brother is the King, you know what that mean? It means I can make trains 30 seconds late." Rebekah replied before the guard could finish asking her to step away from the train. She sauntered past the guard as Caroline clenched one hand around the bottom of the slid down window pane, the princess digging for something in her coat pockets. Rebekah pulled out a box tied in brown paper and string, and handed it to Caroline through the window. "His Majesty gave that to me to deliver. Along with this. You're not to read it or open it until the train is out of the station, by his orders. And you, Miss Forbes, expect my first letter in the next week and write me back, for goodness' sake!" She instructed with a bright smile before offering Caroline a rolled up piece of paper, a letter, tied with the same string as the package. Caroline thanked her for both the items and promised to respond to her letters, just the second the whistle blew and the guard escorted Rebekah a safe distance away from the platform's edge, the train beginning to pull away from the platform and gather speed.

Caroline waited until her friends were completely out of sight before going to join her mother in their private compartment, the parcel still in hand. She sat opposite from her mother and untied the paper from the contents. A small box, most likely jewelry from the looks of it. Caroline rolled her eyes. If Nik thought giving her jewels or precious stones would change her mind about leaving, he had another thing coming. But what would be the point be of trying to change her mind about leaving if the train had already left? A little voice at the back of her head murmured to counter that vicious thought. She popped the box open with her thumb pushing back the lid and found a couple of gold, shiny coins stacked up in a tower. She didn't count their value but she knew what it was for, what it was earmarked to be. Train fare.

Caroline popped the lid back on the box and placed it quickly into her inside coat pocket before her mother could look up from the paper. She turned to the letter in her grasp. She untied the white string and unraveled the letter, something fell into her lap. This time, it was jewelry. Caroline picked the small silver object that had disappeared into the pleats of her dress, and examined the ring. It was beautiful, there was no doubt about it. Not too flashy or royal, a simple ruby set against a circle of silver, something Caroline would chose. She slipped it into her coat pocket before the glint of the red stone and metal attracted her mother like a magpie and the shine of the sun against water. Her eyes came to the letter, Nik's handwriting for sure.

_Caroline,_

_By the time you read this, if Rebekah instructed you right, the train will already be out of the station and taking you back to your family home. Let me first wish you a comfortable and safe journey. Secondly, I hope you do not mind my always present optimism, but the items enclosed are in case you ever decide to return to court, or be my wife. I would be thrilled if you accepted just one of these offers, but should you one day decide that both of those paths will make you happiest, then I shall be the happiest man on the earth to have a woman such as you accept a man such as I. Plus with the train fare, you now have no excuse for taking your time returning to me and you should keep in mind there are only so many days I can go without seeing your face before I come and get you. _

_I kid, of course. Enjoy your time with your family, and be assured that Rebekah will not divulge any information to me that you do not wish for me to know. She told me you were worried I would pry on your letters to try and gauge your feelings and future actions but you shall not have to worry about that. Just mark the letter as not for my eyes and I will not read it. You have my word, on my father's grave. I will miss you every day that you are gone from the palace, and hope that you will think of me often and fondly, as I know I will._

_Yours, Nik_


	6. What's A King To A God

**A/N: Based on my drabble series where Klaus is a King and Caroline his bride. After writing three parts, I decided to expand it and go into detail because I really liked the idea and wanted to continue it. For ease, I'm setting this in the early 1910 for the childhood part and goes onto the 20's in adulthood, in an ambiguous country which could be anywhere but is probably somewhere in Europe.**

**I'm leaving a lot of stuff up to you. Is there anyone you want to see more of? Any scene you think might be cute for the ensemble? What do you think should happen in the next 13 months? Any calls for a rival for Caroline's affections? Or even a rival for Klaus'?**

**Let me know in the reviews/comment section and I'll see what I can do!**

* * *

_3 months later_

The palace was under siege. This had happened many times during Klaus and his siblings' childhood, and each time, their father had dealt with the rebels or the attack accordingly. The Mikealsons, like any royal family, had dealt with violent protesters and invaders for many years now, and in his father's illness, the mobs had settled down, the last attack was when Nik was only 15. Now, Mikeal was gone and it was Klaus' turn to protect his family. He was stood at the window of the council room, watching the guards attempt to hold back those attacking, a relatively large mob with cars and automatics, gangsters and those of the organized crime persuasion. Klaus necked back the bourbon in his hand and was glad for the first time that Caroline wasn't in the palace today. He couldn't fathom for a second the chance that those shouting outside the palace gates might harm her.

"What's the plan?" Rebekah asked her brother as the royal family sat around the table. Elijah had given up his seat to Katherine, who had exploded in the last three months with her growing abdomen. She shared a look with Elena, who was sat in Damon's lap, almost cowering at the sounds of the mob filtering through the halls and window. It seemed the Salvatores were a permanent part of the court by this point, their father would rule and live for many more years and their services as Princes were rarely needed back home. The rest of the seats were taken by Mikeal and Esther's children, excluding Henrik who had been taken away to the Gilbert household the moment the rioting was rumored. Being only 11, he had no business in a situation like this. "Nik?"

"Where's the nearest place you guys can go?" He asked. There was a moment of awkward silence. They all knew but they didn't want to say it. Klaus gauged the reaction of his siblings and friends, sighing heavily and popping his eyebrows. "Well?"

"The Forbes. They have enough resources there to fortify a small army, we'll be no problem." Kol spoke up, taking the bullet for everyone else. Everyone had known that Caroline's home was the nearest place suitable for them to flee to until the violence could be settled. But speaking any words relating to Caroline Forbes in Nik's presence was a dangerous and slippery slope. Klaus turned to his family and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. The royal family didn't want to seem like cowards but most of the courtiers had fled the now barren palace and the only people remaining were the Mikealsons, the guards and the council, plus a few courageous (or stupid) courtiers.

"I'll stay here and oversee the peace with my council. All of you will travel to the castle and stay there." He ordered quickly.

"But Nik-"

"But nothing, Rebekah." He interrupted his sister, walking over to the table and falling into the last seat. His eyes met his baby sister's eyes softly and he rubbed his temple, kneading the flesh with the pad of his finger. "When Father was alive, he stayed behind and that's what I'll do now until they force me out or it's what's best. The rest of you have no business, or guarantee of your safety, here. Katherine needs to leave here now, the stress and danger isn't good for her. And if Damon and Stefan's father found out I'd let his heirs remain in danger, a mob will be the least of my worries. The Forbes is the closest and the safest option we have. It doesn't matter what news you've been receiving from Caroline the last three months. Send a telegram to the Forbes to let them know you're on the way. I'll join you once this all blows over." He insisted to his family, who all nodded and shared worried looks.

* * *

"Liz! Caroline! Telegram from the palace!" William Forbes shouted up the stairs after the maid handed him the folded piece of paper that had been delivered. Caroline, who'd been watering the potted plants, rushed over to the balcony to lean over it, craning to see her father who stood in the foyer as he unfolded the note. Elizabeth Forbes walked over and assumed the same position as William Forbes read through the note. The three members of the family had been keeping their heads down and listening to the radio constantly since the news of an uprising at the palace. Caroline clutched her diamond bracelet where it sat on her wrist as they awaited the news from her father. "The royal family are coming here to wait it out, they'll be here tonight." He explained before beginning to give orders to their maids to start preparing their spare rooms.

"Who though, William? There's an awful lot of people in the royal family. Is the King coming?" Elizabeth Forbes asked.

"It doesn't say. Just the royal family." was the reply. Caroline nearly swore under her breath and went to help the maids make the bed, needing something to do to avoid her thoughts. Could Nik be coming here tonight? What if he had stayed behind at the palace as his father had before him? She thought to herself as she unfolded sheets and lit fireplaces, determined to have things ready. She was glad that she would see some of her friends again, she had missed them the last three months and it would do her mood good to be able to talk to them in person without being at court. The kitchens began preparing dinner for roughly about 15 people, and hoped that would be enough. The smell of chicken began wafting through the halls, and somehow made her feel homesick. She missed the court sometimes, it hadn't been all bad with her friends there and the dancing and the beautiful gardens.

Once she was done with her chores, Caroline went to her own bedroom and opened the drawer in her chest. Hidden at the back was the box Nik had gifted to her on the day she'd left, now with the ring inside it to sit with the gold coins. The letter itself was hidden with it, and Caroline would take it out and read it whenever she felt lonesome or sad or missing the palace and its people. She sat in the rocking chair in the corner of her room by the small fireplace, pathetic little flames compared to the one in her rooms at the palace. Her fingers brushed the letter and the words and she smiled gently. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if Nik returned to her today, saw how happy she was with her family. "You'll have to phone Tyler and tell him you can't attend dinner tonight." Elizabeth said in passing as she hovered in the doorway to Caroline's room. Her daughter nodded and hid the letter in the blanket that was hung on the back of the chair before her mother could spot it. To this day, neither of them knew about the gifts or the piece of paper that Caroline held close to her heart.

* * *

The train had been emptied for the royal family's benefit and they'd only packed the bare essentials and enough clean clothes to last a couple days, a week at the absolutely most. Should their stay need to be extended, their stuff would be sent to them. They arrived at the Forbes castle just as the sun began to set on the moors and fields surrounding the structure. William Forbes welcomed them in and asked Elijah how many was expected. "Just us. My wife Katherine, Rebekah, Kol, Damon, Stefan and Elena." The eldest Prince told the Lord, gesturing to each member of the party as he called their name. William bowed the royal children, and the foreign princes, kissing Rebekah, Katherine and Elena's hands as he did. Caroline came into the main hallway halfway through the introductions and was promptly bombarded by the women who'd been travelling, hugs and kisses and squeals of delight from all four of them.

The display left the men speechless and quiet until Lord William spoke again. "...And you've met my daughter, Caroline."

Kol chuckled at this and went over to hug his friend himself, spinning her around. Caroline giggled and demanded that her New York escort put her down instantly, which he did. "Oh, Caroline, I have missed seeing your sunny face around the palace, court doesn't feel the same without you gossiping with my sister on the veranda. But you've been busy, I hear." Kol teased lightly, tapping her on the nose. Caroline furrowed her brow in confusion but before Kol could explain the meaning behind his words, Rebekah interrupted, smacking Kol lightly on the shoulder to hush him.

"We're so sorry to barge in, Lord and Lady Forbes, but things back at the palace..." She trailed off.

"No, No! We understand and you're always welcome, Caroline was so excited to see you all again." William told the teenagers before disappearing off to go see how dinner was going and tell the chef numbers for plates and courses. Caroline squealed happily at the sight of her friends once more, and embraced the Gilbert girls as best she could with Katherine's increased size of the last couple of months. She wanted to ask why Katherine and Elijah were still at the palace, surely they were supposed to have moved by now. But she didn't, she was too busy cuddling her friends and feeling Katherine's expanding bump and the baby's movements. For a few moments, she completely forgot why she'd left court in the first place. "Is The King going to be joining us?" William asked when he returned to the main hallway as the men helped the girls out of their traveling coats and hats. Damon pecked Elena's lips and spoke some reassuring words that nobody besides the brunette heard.

"He said that he may join us when the disturbance dies down. Usually these things only take a few days, but we've come here just in case. And the chance to see the young Lady Forbes was not a opportunity to be missed." Kol explained, looking apologetically at the Lord of the manor with a small shrug. She didn't know whether it was Kol or Nik who was taking the chance to see her, but either way, Caroline swallowed thickly at the news that Nik might join them. She quickly shook it off when her mother came in and told them dinner was ready to be served. Thunder crackled outside and rumbled around the empty halls of the castle as the party adjourned to the dining hall, promising a thunderstorm for the night ahead.

* * *

It was much later at night when all the guests were settled in their rooms when Caroline found herself wandering around the halls in her night gown, her nose stuck in her newest Agatha Christie novel. She tended to wander whilst reading, which had caused many an accident at court, but here in the castle, she could only bump into a wall instead of an actual person. Caroline was not the sort of person who could sit still in a chair and read for long. Her chairs in her rooms at the palace had been mainly for decoration, rather than actually sitting, except those rare moments where she would sit with Nik and contemplate the time they had left together before he was handed the crown. Nowadays, Caroline wished she'd done less sitting around, and sorted this affair out before Nik had become King, another layer added onto the complicated mirage of secrets and predicaments that made up Caroline's life.

The words on the page became such a sole focus that Caroline didn't notice that she was heading towards a flight of stairs. Her foot began to walk across a floor that had been shifted downwards a couple inches to create the top step when someone shouted to warn her. Caroline looked up in time to notice the mistake she was about to make and take a step back. It had been the voice of one of the maids in the entrance hall that the stairs led directly into. "Lady Forbes! You gave me such a fright!" The maid said, putting a hand over her heart to calm herself as Caroline closed the book and held it in one hand. She noticed that the front door was open and the rain was pouring outside. She asked the maid why she'd left the door open, it was bringing in the cold. "The King has arrived! His horse just came in, and Peter's helping him in the stables." The maid, by the name of Cecilia, exclaimed, her eyes lighting up in joy.

"The King is here? Right now? Then why in god's name am I hearing about this after a near death experience with a step and not the moment you knew that the King was on our property? Why didn't you go get somebody to come greet him?" Caroline asked incredulously, picking up her night gown's hem to rush down the stairs to the entrance hallway. She pulled on her coat over her nightgown and the muddy rain boots she wore on her walk through the fields every morning when the sun was still not completely risen. The maid began to insist that the girl stay inside, that the rain was treacherous by this point and the King would be inside in a moment. Caroline just ignored her and thrust the book she'd been reading into the girl's hand, pulling the hood of her coat up and starting off towards the stables. The rain pattered onto her face, reminding Caroline of the day she'd found out about Klaus' new path in life, and she trudged through the mud that was usually strong and dry to act as a drive for the castle.

She opened the stables door and the horse whinnied at the sight of their mistress. Almost forgetting why she'd come in at all, she went to stroke her favorite horse, an old shire too old to work the fields called Clive who snorted as she patted his skin. The air exerted by the gesture blew some of Caroline's damp hair from her face and she giggled, kissing the horse's nose gently. "Is this my rival for your affections?" came a voice behind her, and Caroline turned so quickly, her hood fell from her face and onto her back. A slightly wet King stood before her smirking and she rolled her eyes at his comment. "Caroline." He smiled, pulling her free hand from where it fell limply at her side and kissed it.

"I...I mean, we weren't expecting you this soon." Caroline had to stop herself from saying that she hadn't been the one expecting him, but secretly hoping that he'd come with the first party of guests to arrive. Nik shrugged and sighed.

"My council sent me off soon after my siblings left, a few select rebels got into the palace and it became too hostile for me to be there anymore. Apparently, their concern is over a urban legend they believe to be truth that depicts that Finn was murdered and Elijah forced to abdicate so that I might place myself on the throne. The people came to liberate Elijah from my tyrannical antics." He explained, looking over at the door to the stables, raindrops still thumping against the ground outside and causing the roof of the stables to add a thrumming soundtrack to their conversation. His tone was almost humorous with the story of why he'd been sent here for his family's safety. Caroline sighed heavily and nearly smiled herself. "I don't imagine that you missed me much?" The question seemed like more of a statement to Caroline's ears but she didn't question it.

"I missed you everyday." She assured him, her voice sounded very matter of fact. One of the stableboys had brought an umbrella from the house for Nik by this point, but the King offered it to the blonde instead. She took it gratefully but didn't start out the building yet. Caroline asked the boy to ask Cecilia to make some tea, that she imagined the King needed a drink after his long journey and they'd be in in a moment. The young boy, only 14 or 15, nodded half in excitement, half in fear of the royal presence before rushing off into the rain once more. "I got your gifts on the train. I find it offensive that you're trying to buy me with rubies and gold. I'm not like any one of those courtiers you can trap with shiny objects like you would a magpie. I'm not like Matt's sister, Victoria or any other woman at court." She explained, her voice unconvincing of her annoyance. Nik just smirked and kissed her forehead.

"No, you're not. I couldn't love you for a second if you were. It was never an attempt to buy your love, Caroline. It was presenting options for you." He explained gently, taking a step closer to the girl. "I realize now why you might have some wary approach about associating yourself with this family. I found myself grateful that you were here instead of the palace these past days, because the thought of you being in danger at the hands of those rebels made me feel ill. And court has been insufferable without you there. If I was experiencing just a fraction of what you seemed to describe to me as your thoughts, you must have been in some sort of Hell. I could never put you in such a miserable, dangerous place against your consent. But I can be assured that you're happy here?" He asked her. Caroline nodded once. She was happy, not the happiness she felt whenever she got a second alone with Nik in court or when he kissed her, but probably more healthy and realistic happiness. "That's all I ask."

As they walked back into the house, Nik pondered whether to broach a subject that Rebekah had mentioned in passing the week before. It had played on his mind more than the politics that seemed to dominate his life now. Caroline held his hand as they began towards the wooden double doors that acted as the official entrance to the castle, the umbrella sheltering her from the rain whilst Nik let himself be drenched. He didn't want to upset or hurt Caroline by prying on her life here, a life she'd purposely set out to be separate from the life she'd lived at court. Caroline babbled about plans Rebekah had been brewing to visit a club near the castle the next day and how Nik should come along, that his siblings would probably insist since he missed out such fun from the first week of New York. Klaus chuckled and agreed that he would go if it made her smile.

"Oh, it would. I've yet to see you dance in all my years of knowing you. I mean, you danced at your birthday but since then, nothing, not even tapping your foot." She told him as they entered the foyer, her hand slipping discreetly from his though it burned his flesh to feel the air against it once more. He flexed the hand once to shake off the numbness Caroline's touch and helped the blonde from her now sopping wet coat and shook out his hair.

"Do you ever think there might be a reason why that is, love?" He asked her curiously. Klaus was not the dancing type, but if Caroline would smile or most probably laugh if he did, then he would. He'd been taught all of the basic dances to get him through court life, but he didn't dance by choice. Whilst in New York, he'd opted to sit with his brothers and drink the prohibited gin than dance with the girls in their fringed flapper dress with their sparkly headdresses. Caroline had been a vision in her pink dress the first night, and every night since, New York had done a world of good for the girl. His sweet country girl, that was how he addressed Caroline in his head. Not that it was an insult as most people would think. Caroline shushed him with one finger, before nodding her head to the upper levels, where the rest of the house was sleeping soundly. Nik nodded and lowered his voice to a faint hum when he next spoke. "I prefer to watch dancing rather than participate." He explained gently.

"Well, that will all change tomorrow." Caroline exclaimed in a sing-song voice as she hung up her coat and led the King into the parlour where Cecilia had lit a fireplace and the whole room was carpeted and the wall panels made of a warm red wood that kept the heat in. There was tea waiting on the end table between two armchairs and a couple of towels. Caroline took one and began to towel dry her hair, scrunching the wet curls in the fabric to sponge the moisture from her blonde locks. Klaus did the same to his own hair, but one eye stayed on the girl who was staring into space and wandering in soft, lazy circles as she did her hair before tying it up with a tie the maid had left. She put the towel on the back of her chair and began pouring tea for two.

* * *

**There's been a dip in the amount of reviews the story's getting. Am I doing something wrong? If I am, let me know or just give it a quick review of what you think so far and what you think should happen. Reviews make me smile and light up my email inbox like nobody's business so give it a shot and make my day! We're 8 months down into the year and a half now so less than a year to go until Caroline gives her final answer but I'm not going to make it easy on the two of them, why on earth would I do that?**

**Stay tuned for the next installment and be sure to review!**


	7. Rough And Tumble

**A/N: Based on my drabble series where Klaus is a King and Caroline his bride. After writing three parts, I decided to expand it and go into detail because I really liked the idea and wanted to continue it. For ease, I'm setting this in the early 1910 for the childhood part and goes onto the 20's in adulthood, in an ambiguous country which could be anywhere but is probably somewhere in Europe.**

**I'm leaving a lot of stuff up to you. Is there anyone you want to see more of? Any scene you think might be cute for the ensemble? What do you think should happen in the next 13 months? Any calls for a rival for Caroline's affections? Or even a rival for Klaus'? **

**Let me know in the reviews/comment section and I'll see what I can do!**

* * *

Around Forbes Castle, there were three fields, a moor and a small lake that was a pond compared to the palace's. Every morning, Caroline rose before the sun was truly up, got into some beige breeches and any shirt she had lying around then pulled on her coat and boots that were once her father's. She would then walk down to the lake, feed the ducks, wander over to the paddocks and sit on the fence until the sun was touching every inch of the green fields. It helped her wake up and appreciate her surroundings as well as think. And it never did Elizabeth Bennett any wrong, she would think when she pulled on her uniform for this ritual. Even though she was entertaining guests, Caroline would not let this tradition falter and rose with the sun the morning after the royal arrival.

She tiptoed down the stairs and pulled on her shoes, still laden with mud from the night before. Caroline had braided her hair that morning and the plait hung over her shoulder as she sat on the bottom step of the staircase, tying the boots up tightly. The laces had come loose where Caroline had quickly pulled them on when Nik had been announced to her, and needed re-tightening in order to be adequate to keep the April showers away from her feet. The blonde rolled her shoulders tiredly and yawned, wondering whether she should have a coffee before beginning the trek. Caroline needed to go to the kitchen to get a loaf of bread from the stores anyways, so maybe a coffee wouldn't hurt. She'd stayed up late the night before after all.

Her boots clomped heavily against the floor as Caroline started towards the stone kitchen, pushing the door open and going to turn the lights on. To find they were already switched on, to her surprise. She looked up at the flickering light bulb that illuminated the work space for the kitchen staff, and her brow furrowed before looking around the room. There was a wall that separated the cooking area from store room, which Caroline stood in now. An archway had been knocked out to make travelling to retrieve ingredients quicker in the last few years. Caroline wandered lazily, grabbing some bread, a bag to put it in and some coffee granules for the brewer the family had in the next room. Not sure what to expect, she turned the corner to hover in the archway. On seeing who was sat at the table in the middle of the kitchen, she sighed. "You know? You could have turned the storeroom light off."

Caroline wandered past the interloper and began to the coffeemaker on the other side of the room, depositing the brown granules into the machine and beginning to make herself a brew. "Hey, I don't live here. I don't know the electrics." came the reply after Katherine was done sipping her tea, rubbing her bump gently. "Couldn't sleep?" She asked gently, her eyebrows popped up in question.

"I go for a walk every morning, Kat. It's calming to be outside in the morning when the air's all crisp and cold, especially with the ducklings and the summer coming." She explained as the machine glugged and chugged in an attempt to make Caroline a coffee quickly. The Duchess shrugged at the ritual her friend has made her own and continued her drink. "So what's got you up at six am? Last time I checked, Elijah said you sleep until ten and get out of bed at eleven, too lazy to move whilst with child. I told him that you were always that lazy, he just never saw it because he's so blinded by love." Caroline quipped lightly as she got a thermos out of the cupboard, ready to take her coffee to go during her journey. Katherine chuckled lightly and looked down at her belly, that seemed larger under her thin nightgown and cardigan she wore over it.

"The baby was keeping me up with its jumping about and almost kicking, and my thoughts joined in with the 'let's make Katherine never get to sleep' quest my child seems to be on." She explained somberly before yawning and tapping her bump, as to console the child within her stomach about something. Caroline poured the coffee from the machine, then began transferring it to the flask in her hand. The blonde gave a look that inquired more details and Katherine just shook her head. "I got a letter, nothing important, but it made me think about some things. Tea always calms me down if I work myself up, like magic, so I thought I'd come down here and make myself some. I may be pregnant but I'm not an invalid." She chuckled lightly, Caroline joining in her smiles as she took a sip of the coffee, the caffeine jump starting her awake.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Hey, what did I just say? This is a kitchen, not a shrinks' office. Now go feed the ducks and think about your life and what you're going to do about being in love with our sovereign!" Katherine ordered, waving the girl off with a grin. Caroline didn't ask her how she knew about her feelings for Nik, the whole group probably knew by this point. They just never said anything to either of them. So instead she just sighed and sipped her drink to get another hit of coffee in her system. Caroline gave a 'yes, ma'am' before walking out the kitchen through the back entrance that went directly out into the gardens Elizabeth tended, leaving Katherine as alone with her thoughts as Caroline wanted to be with her own.

* * *

The general consensus is that the countryside is a quiet, humble place full of catholic families who's daughters don't show their ankles in public and spend all their days tending the fields and knitting. Well, in the Spring of 1923, on a Friday night, you couldn't have been more wrong. The royal family piled into a couple of cars, dressed to the nines and waved Lord and Lady Forbes goodbye as they began towards the nearest urban town, half an hour away. They'd had champagne with their dinner, which the girls took in Caroline's room whilst they rushed between rooms trying to find the right dress to match their new shoes and doing each other's hair excitedly. The men were ready to go a good hour before the ladies joined them, another time for an fifth of whiskey for them all.

Elijah drove one car, transporting Katherine, Klaus, Damon and Elena, and the newly taught Kol drove the following car which, due to Kol's road rage, was bravely the ride of Caroline, Rebekah and Stefan. The chugging sound of the engines didn't drown out the chatter and the squeals of delight as they went down the country road. Rebekah even stood up in her seat to scream into the sunset, her arms extended straight like an biplane. Nik turned back in his seat of Elijah's car to see his sister sailing through the air and just shook his head. Rebekah stayed like that until Caroline turned from her place in the front seat beside Kol to tug Rebekah back into the leather bench that the princess was sharing with Stefan, giggling the whole time till the point she couldn't breathe. Rebekah pouted when her fun was cut short, but soon found something else to amuse her for the rest of the journey.

The industrial town was pumping with the newly imported attitude of 'screw the rules' that was mostly probably from America. The clubs were spilling over but the royal family only had to drop a name to get a booth in the most lit up bar they could find, having decided on their dwelling for the night earlier that very afternoon from Caroline's knowledge. The two parties squashed into a leather covered booth, ordering a round of whiskey, except Katherine, who had sworn off alcohol whilst pregnant. She accepted an ice tea as a substitute for the fine whiskey everyone else was enjoying, it still made her as giggly as those on the vino. "Oh! I forgot!" Rebekah suddenly squeaked, causing Kol to jump in his place and Elena to nearly spill her drink down her red dress. "I invited that Tyler guy you were talking about, Caroline! He called whilst you were out this afternoon and I picked up, we started talking and I invited him! I hope you don't mind!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air.

The table was quiet, nobody knew how to react. Caroline's cheeks were bright red and she avoided Nik's gaze, which seemed un-angry but hurt and a hint of clarity in them. She just muttered something along the lines of that was a wonderful idea and stared into her amber drink as she spoke. Elena seemed to sense the awkwardness and determined to not let it spoil the night, ordered that Damon take her out to dance, which he gratefully obeyed. He offered his hand and she took it, the prince spinning her around as they began towards the dance floor. They were promptly followed by Rebekah and Stefan, the younger Salvatore seeming to realize how Rebekah had screwed up. The blonde princess remained blissfully unaware and under the influence of alcohol as they went to join Damon and Elena on the floor, leaving Caroline and Nik avoiding each other's eyes with Elijah, Katherine and Kol buffering them. Caroline drained the remainder of her glass and Kol refilled it almost instantly, realizing that sobriety was not an option tonight.

"I'm going to dance." Caroline announced a couple minutes later after three more glasses of whiskey, rising and beginning out on the floor. She nearly tripped on her unsteady legs, but managed to stop herself tumbling and joined her girlfriends on the floor. Nik swallowed back a bourbon he'd ordered and watched her go, none of the tension went with the blonde. All those remaining wanted to console the monarch, but that would be admitting they knew about the feelings and complicated mess of a relationship beteween Nik and Caroline, a topic never broached by anyone besides Rebekah before.

Tyler arrived at the club just as the clock struck ten, they were all accquainted with him, but hadn't seen him since they were children. Elijah attempted to engage the Lord's son in conversation but the feeling of awkwardness began apparent, no matter how many shots and whiskeys the group swallowed down their throats. Katherine ended up babbling about her pergnancy to fill the silence, and insisting that Elijah dance with her. The Prince couldn't turn down his wife and Princess, kissing her lips softly before she pulled him up. They slow danced on the edge of the crowd that were dancing to the jazz band, and murmured to each other gently, their eyes dancing between each other's and the table. "I'd like to go and dance, but I feel I shouldn't leave you alone with him." Kol muttered under his breath gently, stirring his drink as he spoke so not to call attention to the brothers' words. Klaus rolled his eyes and moved his gaze from Caroline who was kicking her feet and dancing rhythmically on the floor to his younger brother. Tyler was sat on the edge of the booth, drinking his own whiskey and trying to avoid the gaze of the two Princes.

"If I promise not to strangle him with his own tie, will you just go away?" Nik fumed darkly.

"Yes, but cheer up. It's not everyday you get such a view." Kol chuckled, nodding pointedly to Caroline dancing with Elena on the floor, giggling obscenely with one glass full of an scarlet liquid in her hand. Klaus knew he should be worried about her alcohol intake, but his mind was firmly drowning in possible theories and ideas surrounding Tyler's relationship with his girl. His brother got up, and began towards the floor. Rebekah clapped her hands happily, like a little girl presented with a new toy as Rebekah often was, and pulled her twin to dance with her. Of all the royal brood, Kol seemed the most determined never to marry, or at least until he was older. His philosophy was why should he tie himself to one girl and dance with the others later when it's forbidden than do his dallying above board whilst he was untied. Klaus used to feel inclined to agree with the younger Mikealson, but nowadays his want to tie himself to Caroline overruled all the logic of that thought, as interesting as it was.

Tyler decided eventually that it wasn't awkward enough for the two men to sit in silence and drink, and added dialogue to the tense scene. "Rebekah is a bit of free spirit, right? Stefan is a lucky man, to have a princess interested in him." He commented.

"My sister has always done what she wants. It was charming when we were children, but it has caused a few problems in our adult years, and got her into an awful lot of trouble with her headstrong attitude, especially whenever our father was involved. I love it anyway, she's got the hear of a Lion and the cunning of a snake." Nik replied, moving his arms to lay on the back of the leather booth. He supposed the position might seem intimidating to some, it definitely did the trick to Tyler. The younger male gulped and looked away, as if he'd only just realized something. It was only a couple seconds before Klaus caught onto to what had embarrassed him. He tilted his head in question and chuckled. "Oh, I see. You didn't know who I was." That would definitely be awkward, Klaus thought to himself, Tyler was probably about to demean the sole Princess of the Mikealson line to the current King, without knowing that Nik was said monarch. Tyler shook his head to answer, gulping his drink down again.

"It's..just...I.."

Klaus held up his hand to stop Tyler's stuttering way of apology. "Don't worry, it's forgotten already. I doubt many people in this bar are interested or sober enough to know who I am." He told the black haired man, waving his hand over to masses who were dancing to another song the jazz band had just begun playing. Kol spun Caroline quicker and she nearly fell over, giddy with excitement. "I know who you are though. And I would highly, immensely recommend that you forget whatever you're planning to pursue with Lady Caroline. She won't be interested." He spoke delicately, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly and refilling his glass with the bottle of whiskey that sat in the centre of the circular table. Tyler didn't react for a few seconds, trying to weigh the gravity of Nik's words, before nodding once in understanding and draining his glass. He got up, scampering away and left Nik to his own thoughts.

* * *

An hour after Klaus' conversation with Tyler, Caroline threw a drink in his face.

Klaus blinked through the shock, wiping the whiskey away from his eyes and licking it from his lips because he couldn't let the alcohol go to waste. He'd been walking to join the dance floor when Caroline stomped through the crowd, throwing the contents of her glass into the King's face. "I am so mad at you I could slap you!" She hissed at him, her words slurred and she was visibly having troubles getting her lips around her angry words. Nik wiped the liquid from his face and shook his head to get rid of excessive moisture. "How dare you!" She added, furiously beginning towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Home!" She shouted back, kicking the door to the cloakroom open and starting inside. Klaus followed her, the door swinging shut before he could reach it. He sighed and stood in front of the black door, knowing what she was angry about. No doubt Tyler had painted a lovely picture about Klaus' conversation with the boy, and Caroline was drunk enough not to care about the meaning, just that he was rude and somewhat threatened Tyler. He shoved the door open to see Caroline sitting on a bench, pulling off her heels and rubbing the balls of her feet. Her eyes were beginning to tear up, and she let out a dry sob when her fingers hit a particular sensitive piece of flesh on her feet. She staggered to stand up when she saw him in the doorway. "What do you want?" She slurred.

"Caroline..."

"Don't you 'Caroline' me! You threatened Tyler, I am not some property and if Tyler wanted to be my friend, or marry me, or fuck me and leave me in the sheets the next morning then its none of your goddamned business! You cannot just waltz back into my life and remove all my friends, just because they're men and you all seem to share this common trait where you're completely asses and believe that women are some sort of possession you have to protect like they can't do it themselves!" She hissed as she began out of the club into the streets. Klaus flinched when Caroline swore, she'd never in her life cussed in front of him or anybody else to his knowledge. He grabbed his own jacket, followed her out in the cold streets where she was leaning against the outer brick wall of the club, her head leaning back on red brick and she was shaking her head angrily. "I'm taking Kol's car...I think I have the keys somewhere.." She began to feel up her dress even though there were no pockets in the design. Nik sighed.

Caroline gave him a venomous look and pushed herself off the wall, staggering towards the centre of the street. Her feet were bare and she was holding her heels in her arms, which didn't stop her stumbling every few seconds. "Love, you're drunk. You can't possibly drive in this condition." In the time it took Klaus to say these words, Caroline clutched the nearest lamp post and swung herself around it like a child would. She giggled lightly, almost like she'd forgot her tirade in the cloak room as Klaus wandered to meet her, his hands tucked in his pocket. He noticed Caroline had goosebumps on her arms and took his jacket from where it hung over his arm, wrapping it around her shoulders. She tucked herself into the overly large garment but her brow remained crinkled with anger.

"I think...you're right...about the driving." She murmured, putting one hand to her head before letting go of the post and tumbling towards the pavement. Nik swooped down to stop her smacking against the tarmac and collected her up in his arms. She seemed to have forgotten her anger from before, and put her heels in her lap, wrapping one lazy arm around his neck to keep herself up as he began to carry her to an empty taxi. "I'm still mad, you know." She grumbled as he lifted her into the backseat and began to tell the driver where they were going.

* * *

By the time the half an hour between the town and the castle was over, Caroline had become angry again and the moment the taxi grinded to a halt in front of the castle entrance, she got out and began to rush towards the doors, screaming bloody murder back at him as she did. Klaus paid the man and then rushed after her, which was a good course of action to take seeing as Caroline succumbed to her intoxication again and nearly collapsed just as he caught up with her and was able to carry her inside. Caroline squirmed this time and continued to rant at him as the maid opened the door, and Elizabeth Forbes ran in from the nearest room, asking what was wrong with her precious only daughter. "What's wrong, mother, is that we have a idiot for a King!" Caroline shouted, her words echoing around the house as she did. The maid went pale and her mother gasped in shock.

"Caroline!"

"Mother!" Caroline didn't seem to mind her language or what she was saying, so parroted back her mother's appalled reprimand in the exact same tone and volume as Nik began to carry her up the stairs to her room, trying not to laugh at the scene he was watching unfold between the mother and child. Lady Forbes followed and began to scold her daughter for talking such language and evil words in front of the King, her feet stamping angrily against the ground. "Mother, I'm hearing all these words and none of them are important. What's important is that Niklaus here acted like a complete and utter arse tonight!" She told her mother, looking over Klaus' shoulder to reply to her mother.

"She's drunk, if you hadn't noticed. She probably won't even remember half of what's she saying in the morning." Nik explained as they walked into her room, where a maid was lighting a fire. She did so then hurried out. Elizabeth seemed to soften at this and shook her head, going to the chest of drawers in the corner, rifling through to look for something. Klaus gently deposited Caroline on the bed, and slipped off the headband she'd worn. Caroline automatically nuzzled into the pillow, the feeling of being in bed making her feel like falling asleep already. She hummed happily like a well-fed kitten and let her shoes fall to the floor beside her bed. Nik chuckled and pulled her duvet over her to tuck her in so she could sleep off the worst of her drunkenness. "You can be angry at me when you're sober. I promise." He murmured, wanting to kiss her forehead but having to substitute her hand in her mother's presence.

Just as Klaus began to stand up, Elizabeth Forbes spoke again. Her words caused both the King and the drunk Lady to freeze, and promptly forget why Caroline had been screaming at him for the last hour.

"Caroline, why do you have six gold coins and a ruby engagement ring in the back of your drawer?"


	8. A Tale Of Woe

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**I don't know what was happening to my chapters yesterday but it went weird, hopefully it'll stay okay now. And for anyone asking for the drabbles these are based on, go to klarolinedrabblings tumblr and check the 'kaq' tag! Be sure to review! The chapters are getting pretty long, this one breaks the 4,000 word count, and I'll try to keep them daily but I start school again next week as well as work, but you'll get at least once a week if things get really busy for me, I promise :) **

**Thanks to flinders, Live-Forever-Love-Always and others for letting me use their ideas in the story (I won't reveal them yet as it would spoil the next chapter) I took a whole bunch of them to try and put them in, so if you see yours, thank you for the idea! * virtual hug***

* * *

The two were silent as Elizabeth Forbes held the ring box, the lid popped up to reveal the items in question. Caroline sat up slowly, rubbing her head to clear her mind. Klaus looked at the blonde, to her mother, then at the floor because he was less likely to get a death stare from the carpet. He stuck his hands in his pockets and waited for someone to say something. Every second that they were quiet became more incriminating evidence for Elizabeth to piece together what was happening between the two and how the box and its contents came into it, her eyes flickered to Caroline to the ruby ring in disbelief. "I think I'm going to let you ladies talk alone..." Klaus excused himself before trying to leave the room, only to find his path blocked by the elder Lady Forbes.

"You're not going anywhere. You're staying in this room until one of you tells me what is going. King or not, there's something going on here and I intend to get to the bottom of it." Elizabeth Forbes ordered.

"Okay." Nik would easily admit that he was terrified of Elizabeth Forbes, probably more than his own mother. She raised Caroline mostly on her own, and ran the castle for years without her husband. In another life, she could preside over empires or run the police service easily. Her eyes were firm and she nodded to the chair next to Caroline's bed, which he quickly sat in before she pushed him into the chaise. Elizabeth stood over the two youths and put the ring box open on the beside cabinet, folding her arms over her chest. Caroline looked guilty and avoided her mother's gaze.

"Caroline, due to your state of intoxication, I'll ask you some simple questions. Is this an engagement ring?" Caroline nodded. "I see. Next question, did or did you not get a proposal from Niklaus?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not so much a proposal..." Caroline answered in a small voice that reminded Nik of a child being reprimanded, which he supposed was the case. From Caroline's tone alone, you'd suspect she'd been caught with her hand in the cookie jar, not hoarding an engagement ring from the King in her drawers. Most mothers would have screamed in delight at the idea of having their daughter share the crown with a newly coronated King, Elizabeth just rolled her eyes at her daughter's cryptic answer and asked her for explanation. "Klaus never got down on one knee with the ring, I found it in the letter I was reading on the train home. An awful lot of the communication about the subject is silent." She explained, Klaus nodded in agreement. Elizabeth sighed.

"Have you given him an answer?" She asked curiously, unfolding her arms and sitting on the end of the bed. Her hand grabbed one of the posts to steady herself and took a couple deep breaths. Caroline shook her head and shared a look with Nik. When Klaus thought about it, he did have to agree that Caroline had never given him an answer to the question that seemed to be the background and hidden agenda of all their conversation for the last year. Caroline's mother took this in and nodded slowly, trying to plan her next move. "Niklaus, can you step outside? Caroline and I need to talk alone." She asked the King politely, who obliged. He spared a look to Caroline, who was staring into her own hands intently as she leaned back against the headboard and her hair stuck up at strange angles. He, despite Elizabeth's look, leaned over to kiss Caroline's forehead and bowed to both the ladies before walking out, shutting the door behind him and leaving the Forbes girls alone.

"Mama..." Caroline started, but Elizabeth just shook her head and patted the space next to her on the bed. The girl climbed out from her sheets to sit next to her mother silently. Elizabeth began to move her hands to the nape of Caroline's neck and began pulling the pins that kept her hair up out and pulling her curls out from the faux bob one lock at the time. Caroline obediently dipped her head forward to give her mother better access to the slides, depositing them in her lap as she did. This went on for about five minutes and Elizabeth eventually finished with the pins and went to get a hairbrush to comb out the blonde hair she'd passed onto her daughter. Caroline finally spoke. "Are you mad at me?" Her voice was small and childlike.

Elizabeth breathed a smile and pressed a kiss to her daughter's temple gently. "No, honey, I'm not mad at you. I'm just confused and sad for you." She told the girl as she pulled the paddle brush through her curls softly. Caroline didn't complain when her mother tugged her hair like she always did, or the brush hit a tangle in her hair unkindly but smiled softly, glad to enjoy some time with her mother. "I didn't even know that you were interested in Niklaus, Caroline, why didn't you come and talk to me about it instead of staying quiet and hiding such a beautiful ring in the back of your drawer like some shameful secret? Love is never something to keep quiet or to be sad about." Elizabeth asked her daughter as she brushed through her curls.

"It is when the guy you love is out of my reach." Caroline replied pathetically to her mother with a sigh. "Mom, he's a king. Kings can't and don't marry women whose family are as fresh as ours. 70 years ago, this family had nothing. not even a house for most of grandpa's life. That's why he joined the army and got himself promoted. No, Kings marry women whose family finished building their 5th castle 70 years ago, women who would actually be accepted as Queen, and know what to do, enjoy the life. I hate the rules and life at court, the only thing that makes it worth staying is my friends there. And I lost my best friend to the crown. The damned thing always wins." She added gently, her eyes becoming wet as she spoke. Elizabeth stopped brushing her hair and wrapped her arm around her daughter gently, pulling her close.

"Oh, honey.." Elizabeth whispered gently, shushing against her newly combed hair and rubbing her arm. Caroline couldn't take it anymore, she hadn't cried over Nik for nearly 4 months now, and suddenly she couldn't make it another second. Elizabeth didn't act surprised when her little girl began to sob in her arms, she just smiled sadly and wrapped her other arm around Caroline, humming softly to soothe the weeping girl. "Kings are men too. And real men marry the woman they love, not the woman who fits their life. Your father married me even though I didn't have a title or a wealthy father, I was just a charity case who was educated with the future Queen. We faced a lot of adversity from courtiers, even the King hated the match. But look what I have now, I have you and your father because we didn't care." Elizabeth told her, her voice full of hope, Caroline pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"But it's different, mama! The woman Nik marries is going to be the Queen! She has to follow the rules, and bear heirs to the line, and deal with the raids and rebels. I don't know how to do any of that! They trapped Klaus with the crown, because Elijah wanted to marry Katherine and Finn was dead. He never wanted to do it, but now he is and I can't burden him with the inevitable backlash of marrying a commoner!" Caroline cried, her face contorting in hurt and pain as she explained why she could never marry Klaus. It made her heart pang to think that if Finn was still alive, just dodged the bullet that had pierced his heart, then Elijah would be married to Katherine and Klaus would still be just the third son of an old King, nobody would care who he married, or if he married at all. His children would never have had to deal with the throne, they could live happily and that would be it.

"Honey, don't you realize that that is the very reason you would be the greatest Queen this country has ever seen?" Elizabeth asked, tucking one of Caroline's curls behind her ear and kissing her forehead again. Caroline didn't understand what her mother meant. How could be disputed as Queen be a good thing? She thought to herself with her brow crinkled as her mother got up and retrieved a nightgown out her drawer. She laid it out on the bed, and stood at the end of the bed with a smirk. "You need to sleep off your hangover, but you're not doing it in that dress. Now, I'm going back to bed. Think about what I said, and remember that the longest wait a man endures is the one after he asks a woman to marry him. Good night, sweetie." Her mother told her. She unzipped Caroline's dress for her, hung the dress up on the cupboard as her daughter changed into the white cotton nightdress and kissed her forehead once more before walking gracefully out the room and shutting the door.

Klaus was leaning against the wall of Caroline's room, straightening up the moment the door opened and Elizabeth walked out. She took in the monarch, and shook her head with a smile. "Is everything all right?" He asked.

"You never had any private talks with your mother or father, did you, Your Majesty?" Elizabeth replied with a humored voice, starting down the hall. Klaus walked just behind her and shook his head in answer. Elizabeth didn't look surprised by this, knowing the life the royal family took was a public and distant one. In fact, the closeness of the royal siblings always made Elizabeth smile, how protective and loving they were of each other despite their parent's outright neglect of their emotions, training them for royal life. She sighed and stopped at the balcony, turning to face Klaus. "Well, if you had, you'd realize that words exchanged between mother and child are private and I would not tell you what Caroline said in that room if you put a gun to my head and told me that you were counting to ten. Goodnight, Your Majesty." She smiled gently before curtsying and starting down to her own room.

Nik sighed heavily. Women were so bloody complicated, he told himself as he leaned against the balcony, gathering his thoughts. He looked back down the hall him and the Lady Forbes had come down and his eyes hovered on Caroline's door. He shrugged his shoulders and started back down the carpeted hall, noticing the door was sitting ajar. He gently pushed it open to see Caroline had changed her dress into a nightgown and was curled up on her side, like he'd left her before her mother had found the ring. Nik knew if he was found in her room, he would probably be shot by Caroline's father, crown or no crown, but he wandered into the room either way. Caroline seemed to be asleep, her eyes shut peacefully and tear tracks glistening in the flame's light. The fireplace crackled as Klaus pulled a blanket over Caroline and his eyes hovered over the box sat on her bedside. Her hand curled around the edge of the blanket tiredly, and he watched her as she murmured wordlessly in her slumber. "Are you scared of my mother?" She mumbled gently, smiling.

"Absolutely. But I'm more scared of your father." He chuckled lightly, sitting on the bedside and playing with her now loose curls. Caroline giggled sleepily and yawned, obviously she was stressed and exhausted. "You need to sleep, Caroline. I'll see you at breakfast." He told her, going to get up. Caroline's hand snatched his up, her eyes still not open. He looked down at their entwined hands and sat back down. Caroline's eyes fluttered open like she'd been asleep a hundred years and looked up at him. She looked thoughtful for a second, staring at the fireplace then back up at him. "You look like you have something on your mind." He commented lightly, rubbing his thumb into the back of her hand.

"I'm coming back to court, Nik." She whispered gently. Klaus could have sworn that he'd never heard sweeter music to his ears. His eyes widened gently and she smiled lightly. "I don't want to be away from you, or run away from something because I don't know how to deal with it. I want to change things there. I want to help you, you don't deserve to be alone in this." He knew it wasn't an acceptance or denial of his proposal, but Nik still smiled brilliantly. He couldn't care that she still wouldn't answer him, she was coming home with him. He could see her everyday, talk to her whenever he wanted. He collected her up in a hug and she giggled lightly, playing with his hair. A couple seconds later, Klaus pulled away from their embrace, pressing his lips onto hers once more. He hadn't kissed her since New York and it had been way too long. She smiled against his lips as he lay her back down on the bed and pulled away, kissing her nose. She smiled at the gesture and pulled the blankets closer.

"Thank you." he whispered.

* * *

"Oh god..." Rebekah groaned as she rest her head besides her plate on the breakfast table. Everyone was hungover, besides Katherine and Elizabeth, who'd decided to travel to town and have tea with Lady Lockwood, who was visiting. Anything to avoid the hungover teenagers. They'd all tumbled out of bed that morning and followed the smell of coffee to the breakfast table. Caroline sat between Elena, whose hair was sticking up and Katherine, who was smugly sipping tea and asking everyone how they felt. "Oh, be quiet, Katherine." Rebekah cried out, pushing herself up and rubbing her forehead to soothe her forehead. Stefan poured her a cup of coffee and she gulped it down.

Caroline focused on eating her eggs and bacon, pushing through the headache. Her hangover was light, mostly of it shocked out of her last night. She'd gone to sleep with a smile on her face and her lips tingling. Nik was sat between his brothers. Kol had decided the easiest way to get over a hangover was to smoke a cigarette, so the smoke hung around the table as they ate. Katherine waved the heavy smog from her face and coughed gently between sips of her tea and bites of her eggs. Elijah looked at Kol meaningfully, but the younger brother just shrugged and blew smoke into his brother's face. Klaus couldn't keep the grin off his face, so Kol's teasing Elijah made him chuckle loudly. Any loud noises however caused winces of pain or groans around the table. Caroline giggled too at the gesture and shared a look with Nik.

"We should be staying until tomorrow. I got a letter from the council this morning, asking if Elijah and I would go to the palace and explain that Elijah was not threatened to abdicate at gun point." Klaus explained gently, moving the topic on from Rebekah's various vows and oaths to never drink again that would probably be broken before they left the castle. Elijah nodded in agreement, hinting that they'd agreed this in private earlier. He shared a look with Caroline, who nodded once and discreetly. "Caroline will be joining us home." He added before taking a sip of his coffee.

Rebekah squealed, but instantly held her forehead with a pained groan. Caroline smirked and nodded to confirm this. "What made you change your mind, Care?" Elena asked curiously, popping some bacon into her mouth.

"Just missing you guys." She shrugged gently, smiling brightly and sharing the moment with her eyes solely on Klaus.

* * *

Seeing as Klaus had ridden to the castle, he needed to ride home to the palace. The rest would take a car to the train station with Klaus' luggage, and take the train directly home and meet him at home. Caroline didn't like the idea of Nik traveling alone so decided to send her trunks with the rest of them and take one of the horses from her family's stables, to accompany him. The journey was nearly half a day in good conditions, so they needed to set out earlier than the rest of them. Caroline was awake and dressed, her hair pulled up in a tight french braid and in her riding gear, at seven am. She drank and ate breakfast in the kitchen by herself, with only their cook Millie there to keep her company. The older woman didn't speak much, so the conversation was slow and mostly orientated around whether Caroline was enjoying her toast. She was. Once that was done, Caroline repacked her trunk once more, checking she had everything with her that she would need at the palace. Rebekah had told her to leave the suitcase in her room and she would make sure that it made its way to her rooms and that a hot bath was waiting for her in her rooms in the palace.

She wandered out to the stables, tacking up Clive. The shire wasn't fast, but he was Caroline's favorite and he would love to be ridden again after months of neglect and just wandering about the paddocks every day. The vet had advised against putting him to work anymore, so he had be retired. She was tentatively feeding him a carrot and telling him about the journey they had planned when Klaus entered the stables, seeming tired and a little moody. Not unusual, Caroline knew that, but when he didn't greet her, her curiosity piqued. "Is there anything wrong?" She asked him as he tacked up his own horse, a colt with a black coat and a pure breed pedigree. He sighed heavily and his anger seemed to vanish.

"No, nothing's wrong." He told her gently, walking over to kiss her forehead and give her a hug. "Ready to set out?" Caroline nodded once and he gestured to her trusty steed, meaning to help her mount. She laughed and wandered over, putting her foot into the stirrup and swinging her body onto the shire's back before Klaus could even offer to help her. He chuckled and she gave him an look as if to say 'ha', pulling the reins. He settled for taking the bridle of the horse and leading her out of the stables and into the morning air. Caroline had to bend her head so not to hit the top of the stable door, and breathed in the fresh air of the Friday morning, the sun warm on her face. Klaus disappeared for a few moments then reappeared on the back of his own horse. "It's your castle, you lead the way, m'lady." He told her, gesturing to the fields.

Caroline's horse clomped down the path that acted as a drive leading to the castle, Klaus following beside her. His face was dark and thoughtful, staring ahead with something plaguing his mind. The blonde sighed heavily and slowed the horse's gait to a gentle walk. The shire whinnied and shook his head up, not used to being up and working at this time. "Can I speak frankly and openly?" Caroline asked, turning to look at him. Nik nodded firmly, meeting her gaze. "Nik, I know you. You can say nothing's wrong but then your face gives the game away. You're troubled about something, and you should talk to someone. What's on your mind? Come on, tell me." She asked him, clicking her tongue as they passed the first of three gates that led to the open road. Klaus seemed impressed by her ability to read the man and sighed.

"Speaking to you as my friend and confidante, not the woman I love." He clarified before continuing somberly. "The letter said something else. Not just requesting me and Elijah return." He admitted, Caroline hummed in understanding as they passed the second gate and Klaus' colt neighed. "It explained that the protesters are..._demanding_...that Katherine and Elijah's baby be put before any children I might have in the line of succession. With the exception that my children can be first if they are born of two royal parents, meaning a princess and any of relation of royal line. It was one of their only requests to end the disruptions and work on peace." He explained dryly, his voice becoming more angry. Caroline sighed and shook her head. She knew people would never let a non-royal like Caroline marry a king who's paternity was an open question. This just proved it, and their relationship wasn't even a public one. She took her one of her hands off the reins and ran it across her face in frustration, staring ahead.

"Because they don't believe you're the King's son." She filled in the gap. Around the time of Klaus' birth, the King and Queen had famously been arguing and rarely seeing each other. Some people thought that the Queen couldn't have possibly have conceived in such a hostile time for the marriage, rumours pointed to a divorce not a new baby. However, the moment the news was announced, they instantly reconciled and focused on the new baby, putting their differences aside for the sake of their children, going on to have three more after Niklaus. Still, people talked, and a story was fabricated that the new prince's father was in fact the bastard child of a Duke, who'd been visiting at the time of the royal couple's disagreement. Some people still believed it, making Klaus illegible to be King, because his blood was not royal. Esther may have been a Queen, but she married into the line and nobody would accept a bastard child of a Queen over four sons and a daughter that were without doubt of the royal couple. The whole ordeal made Caroline angry. "That's a ridiculous rumour, Nik. You are the King's son, and you know it. You have as much right to the throne, as Elijah or Rebekah or Kol." She told him, taking the reins in both hands as they left the castle grounds and began down a country road. It was early so meeting automobiles would be unlikely until at least ten.

Klaus just shook his head. "You're not considering agreeing to that demand, are you?" There was a beat of silence that spoke volumes. "Nik!"

"What choice do I have, Care?" He told her as they traveled. "I can't promise them that I'm going to marry a princess when I'm still waiting and hoping to marry you, that's the only option in my mind. I don't want to marry a princess, or a countess who's a King's cousin. I just want you. If I promised to marry a royal woman to appease them, then went back on my word, it would cause uproar! Either way, Elijah's children would normally be in the line after any of my children but I don't want to burden any of my offspring with the throne that I didn't want." Caroline shook her head once more and sped her horse up again, pulling ahead of Nik. He wasn't having it and did the same so they were side by side on their respective horses.

"So you're forcing Katherine and Elijah's child into it instead?" She replied. "I thought you'd know what that feels like! You can't do that just to marry me, Nik. I wouldn't marry you if you even thought about it. It's hypocritical and wrong!"

"What do you suggest I do then, love?" He muttered.

"It's simple, Nik. A answer that will appease everyone. Don't marry me." She shrugged before digging her heels into Clive's side. The horse sped up and rushed off down the road, the shire house a lot quicker than he looks. Klaus let out an angry breath and shook his head, staring into the back of Caroline's hair as the distance grew between them. He was angry with the world right now. Elijah for abdicating in the first place. The rebels. His mother. The courtiers who made the gossip up. Caroline for her stubbornness and himself, he was always mad at himself. How was he going to get around this one? He thought to himself as they both continued home in silence, the sound of hoofs hitting the road the only sound.


	9. Call It A Draw

**Hey, guys! **

**Guess what? **

**No, you have to guess.**

**Fine..I'll tell you. Yesterday, this story got its 100th reviewer! *streamers and balloons fall from the ceiling* I know, hold the applause, it wasn't me, it was all you guys. Thanks for reviewing, keep them coming and I love your comments on the story. To celebrate, this chapter won't be as heartbreaking and sad, which you guys have characterized the last couple of chapters as. Only nine months left, and we've got the Kalijah baby, and one of the Salvatores is going to finally settle down. As usual, don't be afraid to pop a suggestion in the review box. And for anyone interested in my other work, check the tumblr page of klarolinedrabblings :) **

**Oh, and for those asking about whether Klaus is actually Mikeal's son. I'll leave it up to interpretation, but you should keep in mind that if Mikeal didn't believe Klaus was his son, he wouldn't let him take the throne. In fact, those in England will know the rumor that continues to surround Prince Harry's paternity and his not being Prince Charles' son, but he's still in the line of succession after Charles and William. So you decide.**

* * *

Klaus gave Caroline a couple minutes to cool off, before catching up with her on his own horse. She was muttering to herself angrily, and didn't look at him when he came up besides her. She stared straight ahead and patted her horse's neck as if to comfort herself, giving her something to do. Nik just watched her, and tried to figure out what to say. He wanted to express his frustration at her for thinking that he could even consider marrying another woman when he was completely in love with her, but yelling at her didn't seem like a good way of convincing her that he loved her. Klaus had never been good with words, especially when it came to Caroline so they remained silent for a couple more minutes. "If, in a hypothetical situation, I don't agree to their demands, what do you suggest I do to stop them tearing the palace down, or killing me?" He asked instead of telling her that he loved her.

Caroline sighed heavily and her horse became a couple paces slower, so she was closer to Nik's side. Her eyes were deep in thought as she consulted herself, probably gathering an adequate notion to present to him. Klaus would probably take her counsel more seriously than the actual council of highly educated, experienced men who'd sat in their positions for years. "The rebels are from the East, yes?" Nik nodded. "Well, then it's obvious. The East is one of the poorest regions of the country, Nik, they have little in the way of anything. Of course, they'll be angry with the King if he's not listening to their needs. Maybe they're clinging to this idea that Elijah is the rightful King in hopes he'll reward them in exchange for their loyalty to him." She told him.

"I guess that makes a lot of sense. What do you suggest I do as a course of action to make it safe for you to be in the palace?" Klaus asked the blonde as he weighed the meaning of her words. He had never been to the East of the country, the family had little establishments there. Caroline seemed to provide an answer without skipping a beat after he asked.

"Convince them you're the right horse to bet on. Talk to them, and listen to what they have to say. Open a way of communication between you and them. The rumour about who your father is, it's just a scape goat they're using in hope they can change things for their sake." Caroline continued as they traveled down the country road, getting closer to the first town they were to ride through. Nik listened to Caroline's idea to appease the protestors and furrowed his brow in confusion. "Talk to some of the courtiers from the East, they'll back up what I say. The schools there are pitiful and most children can't afford to go because they need to work to feed their families. If you show that you care, they'll change their mind about having your heirs on the throne after having you as their King."

Klaus was quiet and licked his lips as Caroline moved her gaze from him to the road they were on, clicking her tongue as Clive whinnied. "Do people not think I'm a good king?" He asked quietly, his face blank.

Caroline sighed heavily. "Nik, people think you're a great King. Your father just left loose ends in his reign and people suffered. They're relying on you to tie them up and make things better for them. It may not be fair but you would do the exact same as them, blame the one who calls all the shots. Some are angry about the soldiers we lost in the war, including Finn but I've never met somebody who would want someone to usurp you from the throne. You need to have faith in yourself, Nik." She smiled.

"I could say the same about you." Nik teased lightly, reaching over to poke her shoulder with his words. Caroline rolled her eyes and shook her head in exasperation from this subject. "I mean it, Care, you could be a great Queen." He told her with a grin.

"Can we not talk about this today? I told you that I'm not going to let you be alone in this and I'm keeping that promise. But I'm putting aside the whole issue of marrying you until I finish my current self-appointed mission. To get the King to trust himself and his judgement." She told him with a big smile of her own, digging her heels into Clive's side once more to speed him up. Nik crinkled his brow in confusion but did the same, both horses cantering down the dry, sturdy dirt that made up the road they were on. At the speed they were going at, it would be a few more minutes until they hit the town limits and it would be tarmac paved roads from that point on. "Come on, slowpoke. I have an idea that will help you achieve that." She called back to him with a bright voice.

* * *

Klaus was baffled by Caroline as she pulled her reins to halt her steed quickly, dismounting the horse swiftly in one fluid motion. She landed on the ground with a little jump and a smile before turning to her friend and nodding to the barn house they'd stopped by. Nik furrowed his brow, wondering what Caroline could want in what appeared to be an empty cattle shed, peeling with red paint and sitting alone on the edge of town. She began to lead Clive by the bridle to a little stable built onto the side of the large structure, and Klaus got down from his black horse, following her. "What are we doing here?" He asked her curiously as Caroline kissed Clive's nose and led him into a stall. Before she could give an answer, a stout, pump, ruddy cheeked woman rushed into the stables with wild black hair and cheered happily on sight of the blonde.

"I told Angie that it was you I saw you through the window as you were bringing in the horse, Lady Caroline!" The woman exclaimed loudly, her voice full of joy as she picked up her long skirt to rush over and hug the girl close before either of the youths could react to her. Despite being completely taken by surprise by the woman's embrace, Caroline chuckled in similar happiness to see the lady and hugged the woman back. "Your father was here yesterday and said you were leaving, to return to court, he said. You must come in and eat something if you're going to court on horseback. It's an awful long way, and none of those places you'll pass on the way will give you a free meal!" The older woman tapped her nose to punctuate her sentence.

"Hush, Millie, stop fussing and I will stay. But that's not the only reason that I came. I also came here because I can't resist seeing you one more time, but once again, that's not the primary reason." Caroline laughed, hugging the woman tightly before turning to gesture to Nik. The woman saw the twenty something man standing in the stall next to Caroline's and blushed brightly. "Mistress Melissa Smith, meet his Majesty, King Niklaus the first." She told the woman, who blanched at the introduction and dipped in a curtsy. Klaus smiled shyly and told the woman to rise before she could fully curtsy, he'd never really get used to that reaction to his name. Caroline smiled softly but continued. "He's come to listen to your patrons' thoughts on how he's doing so far. About how every night they raise a toast to his health and wish him a long life." Caroline explained, smiling directly at Nik as she told them about the inhabitants of what Klaus guessed was a public house, and how much they loved him. Probably not as much as she did though.

* * *

The barn house had turned out to be a meeting place for the community, full of the townspeople who Caroline grew up with, seeing as this town was the nearest civilization from the castle. There was old men smoking, playing cards for petty cash, trading stories about the war and telling everyone below the age of 20 about the time where there were no telephones. There were women Caroline's age all blabbering gossip over tea, wearing the latest fashion and giggling every few minutes like they had a secret. This particular group waved when Caroline walked in to the building with Millie and Nik in tow. They invited her over but she had to decline for today. Millie took them to makeshift bar along with a small kitchen and fireplace, there were more women Millie's age were talking, one had a small girl hiding behind her, her head peeking out from behind her mother's legs as Caroline waved. "Ladies, it's our Caroline. And she's bagged herself a King!" Millie trilled as she made to boil a kettle over the fire in the corner.

Caroline stammered and blushed as the women all curtsied to Nik. She could feel Nik's triumphant smirk on the back of her head as he lingered behind her, quickly telling all the women not to bother with the formalities and call him Klaus. The small girl hidden behind her mother popped out from her hiding place to curtsy with a little whisper of 'Your Majesty', but disappeared behind the woman once more a second later. "I didn't bag him, Millie. I'm accompanying him back to the palace." She clarified. Her cheeks were bright red and Nik laughed as he took a cup of tea from Millie.

"Apples and oranges, Caroline, you're traveling alone with the King of the country, that's a bagging if I ever knew one." Millie announced to the girl, chucking her chin and handing Caroline a delicately painted china cup full of tea. She winked at the younger girl before turning to Klaus. "And on the subject of the palace, Your Majesty, we heard about the riots that forced your family to leave. I'm truly sorry about it and hope it gets sorted out soon." Millie told him, pushing Caroline into a plush chair around a scratched up table. All the chairs were different and mismatched, wooden, wicker, a chaise lounger, one man even sat in an arm chair. They all sat around varying sized and shaped tables.

"In my day, they would have been shot. In a line, one by one, right between the eyes!" An old man cried as Nik sat beside Caroline and sipped his drink. He nearly choked on his tea at the grey haired man's solution to the rebels, but recovered before he embarrassed himself in front of a group of people who all seem to know and adore Caroline. Not that that was a hard task, Caroline could make anyone fall in love with her.

"That was back when cars were crazy talk and you would shout 'devil' every time you saw a train, Wilbur. But now you drive one like the rest of them, you went to Brighton with your grand kids on the train and rebels don't get shot for causing a disturbance. This isn't the 1860's anymore, sweetheart." Millie countered, rolling her eyes at the old man and putting a plate of sandwiches in front of Caroline and Nik. The blonde thanked the older lady and picked one of the cheese sandwiches up, tucking in like she'd done it a hundred times. "Forgive him, Your Majesty, he still remembers when your grandfather was on the throne, so that makes him conclusively wiser and better than everyone else in this joint." She told him.

"'Your Majesty?' What Majesty?" Another ageing man called out in question, looking up from his game of cards to look around at Caroline then notice the man sat next to her curiously. Everyone in the building seemed to notice Klaus at the same time when the man realized he'd been sitting there the whole time. The people who'd already seen Nik suddenly seemed to realize who he was and were all shocked by the appearance of one of the royal family in their small country dwelling. He peered over his thick-rimmed glasses at Klaus, giving him a once over, and then waved a silver haired woman forward excitedly. They exchanged a couple words then he slapped his knee with a grin. "Well, I never! Look. Angie, it's the King with our Lady Caroline. I thought you were going to marry a Duke, Caroline? Though mind you, Queen Caroline, it has a ring to it."

Caroline's cheeks were suddenly scarlet, and she nibbled at the edge of the sandwich to distract herself from the man's assumption that she and Nik were involved. It was the truth but she hadn't burst in with a crown and wearing the engagement ring on. She'd in fact buried that box in her jewelry bag before putting it into her trunk. Klaus chuckled at the story of Caroline's desire to become a Duchess in her youth. She shared a look at the man sitting opposite her and he popped his eyebrows at her. "Why does everyone think I'm with Niklaus?"

"Because you radiate it!" shouted one of the young ladies by the window. Caroline ducked her head to avoid other people's gazes. Nik sipped his tea.

"With all due respect, Your Majesty, but there is, I repeat, there is _not_ a snotty, foreign princess in all the world that could match up to our Caroline here. We all thought she would be collecting broken hearts when she became of age, even when she was just a little squirt spending her days running around the fields pretending to be a biplane. You should have seen her, Your Majesty, such a little ball of sunshine." Millie announced, patting Klaus on the shoulder as she nodded to a flustered Caroline, who was playing with her fingers in her lap and trying not to meet anyone's eye. "She wanted to change the world when she was a little girl, her daddy brought her in once a week before he was deployed and she would talk about it until she fell asleep in her papa's arms." She added, going to refill one of the old men's cup with beer.

"That definitely sounds like Caroline, she's just the same now. Except the biplane part, that sounds more like my sister, Rebekah actually." Caroline chuckled at the memory of Rebekah pretending to be the new flying machine in the car on the way to town a couple days ago. "And I have to agree with you, Millie, I'm sure Caroline will leave lots of men broken hearted when she finally settles down." Nik announced after swallowing his gulp of tea down. He really hoped that he wouldn't be included in the long list, Nik thought to himself. Millie nodded excitedly in agreement.

"We didn't come to discuss my eventual marriage, we came because the King wants to listen to everyone's comments and suggestions. We're practicing for the big scary rebels. They're from the East, so the King believes that the disruption is caused by unhappiness over the living conditions in that region." Caroline tried to change the subject desperately. Klaus tilted his head at Caroline's insinuation that the listening to the rebels idea was his own, and not hers and he wondered why that was. He couldn't ponder for too much, because Caroline continue a couple seconds later. The people in the building listened with approving and curious faces "And if you guys are mean to him, I won't come here again." She threatened. Everyone in the public house chuckled at this.

"Well, now you mention it and I have the chance to lobby you about it, Your Majesty, I have a couple suggestions from my perusing the papers. My husband says that I should keep my mouth shut about it, but he's not here right now so why not talk to you about it?" A woman a little older than Caroline in a peach day dress with an Eton crop hairstyle commented after a couple moment's silence. Her tone was filled with trepidation and she hid her face with her teacup. Klaus nodded and gestured for her to continue.

"I'm listening." He announced.

* * *

Millie waved off Caroline and Klaus an hour later, telling the blonde to make sure she didn't forget them back at the palace and to make sure she told her mother to update them on her life there. Caroline shouted back that she could never forget her, and waved to the plump woman. She smiled brightly and clicked her tongue to speed Clive up as they started back onto the road out of town. "See, that wasn't so scary, right? What did I say?" She turned to Klaus with a smirk. He shook his head to answer her, clicking his own tongue to keep his horse up to her shire. "Now, you can do the same thing with the protestors, listen and figure out what to do with their concerns." She told him casually, shrugging her shoulders.

"When did you get so smart?" He asked curiously as they began into a field that separated the first town and the second town they were riding through before they started into the forest that made up half of the town. Caroline smiled and clicked her tongue once more, rolling her eyes and shrugging her shoulders. "I cannot help but notice that there were thirty or so people in that barn/pub...place. And they all seem to believe unanimously that you would make a wonderful Queen, Caroline. You're starting to be outnumbered and overrun with people who want you as Queen not some, what was the word? Ah, yes. 'Snotty Princess who are worth ten a penny'. Soon we're going to have rioters calling for your immediate placement on the throne." He teased.

Caroline only rolled her eyes once more, patting her horse's side soothingly. Nik sighed and got a bit closer to Caroline on his horse so he could poke her shoulder with his pointer finger again. She looked over at him before giggling again. "I've known those people all my life, of course they would think that. They think that I'm a lot better than I am. They don't count as the public on this issue, Nik." Caroline decided with a sigh.

"You know, Caroline, one day, I'm going to convince you to marry me. One day." He informed her proudly and smugly as Caroline made Clive canter for a few seconds to get some exercise, before slowing again. She raised her eyebrows at his promise and tilted her head, her eyes became sad and thoughtful. "One day, you will stop thinking up reasons to say no."

"It's not the marrying you part that's the problem and you know it, Nik. In fact, that's the reason why I would even consider being Queen. Because you would be the King beside me. It's not being your wife that's the issue for me, it's the life that comes with it. I never said no to you, Nik. I just haven't said yes or no." Caroline answered in a matter of fact tone though there was a hint of sadness and a sigh behind her lecturing, teacher-like tone. Her deep eyes kept his gaze firmly fixed on her as they continued across the field, the sun high in the sky but hiding behind clouds. "You know how complicated this all is and I hate that I can't just say yes, but the day, the minute I can realistically see myself as a Queen, I'll let you know. You'll be the first person I find, I promise you."

Klaus sighed heavily and looked over at Caroline. Her eyes were sad, but she was smiling, a look he'd seen a hundred times on women before. A look that should be handled carefully, Elijah told him when they were younger. "And until then, because it will happen, you'll stick around and tell me what to do and save me from causing a civil war every other weekend?" He asked her lightly. Caroline giggled and smiled, her eyes shifting from melancholy to laughing in a second. She nodded to assure him that she would stay this time, and they both knew that the promise was much more that what Klaus had asked. He was also asking if she would promise not to leave again. "I missed you at court while you were gone, it seemed a lot duller without you. Rebekah gave it a good shot of cheering me up but it wasn't the same. Seeing you around will do the place a lot of good."

"Even during a rebellion?" Caroline asked incredulously.

"Absolutely. In fact, you should come with me when I visit the East. It was your idea, you should oversee the plans to see it come to life. You can be my personal pep squad and make sure that I'm not walking into trouble with what I say to them." Nik suggested lightly. As he spoke, a perfect plan formed in his mind. A plan that would win Caroline over for good. The blonde smiled brightly at the invitation and nodded in agreement. "Good. Because I don't think I'd go if you weren't coming along. Ending a rebellion or not." He commented with a smile.


	10. The Fish And Duck Princess

**Hey guys, this chapter is a bit shorter because I was out most of the day but this chapter has no sad parts, I promise. Lots of fluff for you guys. Anyways, I start school today so wish me luck and hope that I have enough energy when I get home to write another chapter and not make you guys wait. I love you guys, each and every one of you.**

**In fact, this story was promoted on klarolinefanfiction yesterday! *confetti* Thank you to the mod of that blog if you're reading and hello to all the people who've been directed here because of that promo. It meant a lot to me. Anyways, keep suggestions coming in and I'll work them in where I can, anything, no matter how big or small. If it's an idea, let me know. **

**By the way, can anyone spot the subtle references to the story title in this chapter?**

* * *

"Where's Caroline?" It had been two weeks since the family had been returned safely to the palace, and Klaus had spent most of the time in council meetings about the rebels and trying to debate about who the two new members invited once a year would be. There were a couple names in the ring, but none of them were particularly interesting to Nik. Most of the discussion pointed towards a courtier from the East being a good idea to win the rebels over. Who, by the way, were literally camping outside the palace by this point. Tents, fireplaces, the whole lot. The guards kept them off the grounds but didn't try and move them on, that would anger them further. The palace staff were giving them food and supplies, but Nik had been told not to go out there. He was the only one trapped in the grounds now, everyone else came and went as they pleased.

Klaus waited for an answer from one of his siblings who were sitting around a table playing some strange card game the King had never seen. The last few days Nik had made sure to find time for Caroline, but she was working with Kol on the plans for the visit to the East as well as get used to being back at court. Kol glanced up from his cards and looked around the room as if Caroline had been the whole time, before shrugging. "We thought she was with you? That's where she always is." He explained.

"Well, as you can clearly infer, she's not." Klaus murmured as Elijah placed a card down on the table. The Jack of Clubs. Rebekah rolled her eyes at her brother and threw a coin into the centre of the table. Katherine wasn't playing but she was sat at the table, balancing coins on her bump. She was about six months along now, and getting bigger every day. She'd been quiet lately since the news had been broken to the family about the line of succession issue, especially since she admitted that the letter she'd received a couple days before they left the palace was an anonymous letter suggesting the same thing. She could be Queen, her baby could be a great leader, just don't let Klaus bully her, all the jazz. She'd burnt the letter in the palace grounds but things were still awkward whilst they waited to find the person who'd sent the letter.

"I think she said something about visiting someone yesterday. I don't think she's left the palace though." Rebekah told her brother, clearly just thinking out loud as she placed down another card. The Queen Of Spades. Kol made a sound of defeat and Rebekah chuckled in celebration. Another gold coin changed hands from Kol to Rebekah and she put it in her pile, larger than the others. How ever this game worked, she was winning. Halfway through the transaction, Elena wandered into the room, falling in the chair next to Katherine and asking Elijah to deal her in. The younger Gilbert patted her sister's bump and said hello to her niece or nephew as Elijah handed her some random cards face down and pulled one from the main deck up to face the crowd. The King Of Hearts. Elena reacted to this and threw a coin in. "Elena, where's Caroline?" Rebekah asked the brunette.

"Down by the lake with Annie." Elena answered instantly, looking around confused about why she'd been asked about the blonde. Nik raised his eyebrows at this and looked out at the dreary rain that had taken over the palace grounds. Elijah turned over another card and Elena cheered, taking two coins from her brother in law. How did everyone know how to play this game but Nik? He thought to himself as the players threw their cards in and Elijah began to re-shuffle and deal three out to each player. He shook his head and left the room.

* * *

"Look, Caroline! It's a fish!" Annie cried happily as she leaned over the little brick barrier that separated the lake from the bank. Annie Saltzman was the daughter of Alaric and Jenna, the Duke and Duchess. Caroline always made time for Annie when her parents brought her to court, and offered to babysit whilst Jenna and Miranda were catching up and Alaric was in council. Annie was an lovely girl, full of joy and laughter, completely unaffected by court life and growing up as nobility. She loved to feed the ducks with Caroline and watch the fishes that swam around the lake, even if it was drizzling with rain. Caroline's blonde curls had dampened and gone back to their waviness from her childhood, weighed down by the droplets in her hand. Their clothes were speckled by the moisture but neither of them cared. Annie nearly whacked Caroline's chin when she moved her hand to gesture to the fish that had swam near the edges and her source of entertainment, but she missed and Caroline chuckled.

Caroline had Annie sat in her lap and she sat on the lake's bank, throwing chunks of bread to the ducks that swam around in the reeds. The creatures quacked in thanks and Annie giggled, throwing a huge lump of bread to them. It began to sink, which saddened the four year old, but her spirits lifted when the fish began to pick at the offering. Caroline was so caught in the little girl's giggling and cheering that she didn't hear the crunch of gravel behind her or another person's breathing until she noticed the rain was no longer falling on the two of them. She looked up to see a black umbrella hovering over her and smiled, turning around to reveal the holder. She didn't speak to that particular individual, she turned back to Annie and staged whispered in her ear. "Annie, you have to be very, very still and not look around." She told her. Annie gasped and asked why, intrigued. "Because The King is behind us."

Annie didn't obey Caroline's orders much longer and jumped up, turning around. She'd never met Klaus before so looked kind of awed to be presented to him, bobbing in a curtsy that was way too perfect for her age. "Caroline, you have to curtsy, my mama said!" She cried in horror, moving to pull Caroline's sleeve to try and get her babysitter to stand around. On realization that Caroline wouldn't budge, she turned her attention to Nik. "I'm so sorry, Your Majesty. Mama says Caroline is special but please don't cut her head for not bowing!" She sounded genuinely concerned for her friend.

Nik chuckled and crouched so he was Annie's height, stroking his chin in faux thought. Annie stood shyly, hands behind her back and waited for the King's verdict on whether Caroline should be beheaded for her lack of respect. Caroline chuckled and stroked Annie's hair from her face where it had fallen in her excitement of meeting the King. "I have an idea, Annie. Are you good at making bargains?" Annie nodded excitedly and jumped on the balls of her feet, her toes going into the mud as she did. "I'll let Caroline go and not..cut off her head, if she gives me a kiss. Do you think you can convince Caroline to do that? If you do, I promise not to lock her up to rot." He asked her, tilting his head in curiosity and extending one hand to seal the deal. Annie nodded and shook his head.

"Caroline! I just shook on it! You have to kiss him! Or he'll cut my head off!" Annie chorused, tugging at Caroline's sleeve. Caroline herself gave Nik a look, and he knew that what he'd done was underhand but even she seemed impressed. Caroline sighed heavily, acting like she was being forced into the deal and assured Annie that she would make good on the girl's bargain with the King. She leaned over and offered her cheek to Nik with a smirk. He rolled his eyes and kissed her cheek softly, lingering on the skin. Annie wasn't having any of that child friendly nonsense. "No, you have to kiss on the lips! Like in that story Mama read me about the frog who turned into a Prince when the Princess kissed him!" She complained, waving her arms madly.

"But Caroline's not a princess." Nik argued with a chuckle.

"Well, she should be!" Annie announced, stamping a foot in protest. Klaus gave Caroline another look as if to say 'oh, look another person who believes you belong in the royal family'. Caroline shook her head and Annie continued to complain about how if Caroline didn't kiss Klaus on the lips, he would cut off both their heads and then her governess Miss Kyles wouldn't be happy. Caroline sighed over dramatically again and stroked Annie's hair soothingly to hush the girl before she leaned over to Nik once more. This time, he pressed his lips to hers and cupped her jaw with the hand not holding the umbrella over the three of them sitting by the lake. It could only last a few seconds in such a public place, but Annie cheered and clapped like she'd just seen a great play or been given a present. Caroline pulled away and cleared her throat with a smile. "Now, neither of you are frogs, but Caroline's a princess!"

"I'm not a princess, silly. Rebekah's a princess, and so is Katherine. And Katherine has another prince or princess in her tummy." Caroline told the little girl as she pulled the girl into her lap. Caroline was wearing linen black trousers today, and the mud was easily staining the fabric. But Caroline didn't seem to mind, it was a fair trade for Annie's smiles and giggles. Nik watched as Caroline tickled Annie's sides when she mentioned Katherine's expanding stomach and the little girl let out peals of laughter, unable to contain them. The sound made Nik smile himself. Caroline checked her watch in all the commotion, a lovely slim golden watch she'd been given by Rebekah and Kol for Christmas. "Right, you. It's time to get you back inside so Miss Kyles can get you washed and dressed for dinner with your aunt and uncle." She announced, seamlessly picking Annie up and placing her on her hip whilst standing up. Klaus stood up himself and kept the umbrella over her as they began back up the gravel path. Annie complained halfheartedly, willing to grant Caroline's wish.

The young girl babbled endlessly about the story she'd mentioned earlier with the frog and princess, explaining that the frog was actually a prince who'd been spelled by a witch because he was mean to people. Annie tucked her head into Caroline's shoulder as she spoke and Caroline listened, making sounds of interest as she did. Klaus watched on with a smile, how Caroline acted around the little girl. Eventually, they arrived at the entrance to the palace, where Annie's nurse was waiting. Caroline let Annie down, kissed the top of her head and told her that she would see her soon. Annie perked up and made her promise before curtsying to Klaus and rushing off to the nurse, who did the same when she noticed that it was the King who'd walked her charge back into her care. The two disappeared around the corner and Caroline turned to him with a smile. "That was quite the stunt." She told him. "What if someone had seen that?" She asked him incredulously as Nik brought down the umbrella and put it in the nearest stand.

"I would have explained that the little girl made us do it. We had no choice." He quipped with a smirk. Caroline only breathed a smile and grinned.

* * *

More often than not, Caroline found herself admiring the ruby ring she'd found wrapped in a letter four months ago. She kept it in the box in her bedside cabinet and whenever she found the time, she would sit in the armchair by the fireplace and pop the lid. The sight of the ring made her gasp slightly every time, everything it represented. She looked from the ring today to the diamond bracelet that was always around her wrist. Nik always knew what would look so perfect on her, though he claimed to have no knowledge on diamonds or jewelry. The ring would admittedly look gorgeous on her hand, perfect. Not too big and obnoxious but not so small and insignificant that nobody would notice it. Caroline tucked her legs under herself, and sighed to herself. She felt tempted to put the ring on and try it, but that would probably hurt too much when she realized why she couldn't say yes.

"Move over." came Nik's voice to interrupt her thoughts and Caroline looked up at him. He was standing over the chair with a smile, gesturing for her to move up so they could share the seat. She sighed and popped the ring in the box, before doing so. Instead of sitting next to her, Klaus simply swooped down, collected Caroline in his arms. Whilst Caroline giggled and swatted at his chest, Nik sat down and put Caroline down, half in the seat next to him, half in his lap with her legs strewn across the arm of the chair. Caroline rolled her eyes and tucked her head into Nik's shoulder. "I have something for you." He commented, like he'd just remembered, pulling an envelope out of his pocket.

"It's not another ring I assume?" Caroline asked, looking at the thick, pristine white envelope in confusion. Klaus shook his head and handed her the envelope, which was addressed to the Lady Caroline Forbes in beautiful calligraphy and emerald green ink. It was the colour Klaus had adopted as his reign's colour as was tradition in the line. Red had been Mikeal's, before that gold. Everyone had expected Klaus to choose orange or silver or bronze, something big and bold but instead he picked a subtle emerald. Caroline fingered the seal that held the envelope flap down and checked the front again. The council's seal was stamped onto the corner of the envelope. Why was the council writing to her? She shared a look with Klaus who shrugged, he had no idea what it was. She pulled the seal off and let it drop into her lap.

She pulled out a letter, once again written in beautiful handwriting and signed by the current head of the council, under Klaus himself, Lord Johnathan Gilbert, his scribbled signature marking the letter. Caroline was almost scared to read it. Women never got letters from the King's council, unless they were in trouble in some ways. Nik assured her to read it, obviously confused himself and looked over her shoulder. Caroline swatted his shoulder again and moved the letter so he couldn't read it easily and began to peruse the words. The more she read, the more she realized she must be dreaming. "Nik..pinch me." She instructed gently after finishing the letter. Klaus did just that, right on her forearm and Caroline hissed. "Ow! That hurt...which means I'm awake. But I can't be awake for this letter to be right." She murmured to herself, re-reading the letter. Nik furrowed his brow and took the letter from her grasp.

He began to read aloud. "Lady Caroline Forbes, as is tradition in the court of the kingdom, once a year two more councilman are chosen to sit on the King's council and represent the people in the ruling of the country. These men are chosen on their education, qualities and their suitableness for the position, as well as their ability to handle the weight and stress of the role. Whilst this is a great tradition we as a council wish to uphold, this year the council have voted upon breaking away from the original rule set out in the early 1800's by King Samson and invite you to join the King's council as the high and honorable Lady Councillor Caroline Forbes." Every word spoken out loud made Caroline tear up even more and Nik seemed more and more astounded. "Caroline, you're going to be the first woman to sit on the council!" He told her, looking over at his misty eyed country girl.

"Shut up, no I'm not!" She replied automatically, hiding her face and wiping her eyes. Tears of joy.

"Yes, you are. You're perfect for it." He replied. The council must have voted without him, as he'd been given the envelope to deliver to Caroline once he'd escorted Caroline back to Rebekah's chambers where the card game was still continuing. Turned out even Caroline knew how to play the bizarre game and was dealt straight in by his big brother. He'd not been able to give her the letter until he'd finished with Alaric planning his visit to the East and planning to withdraw troops from abroad now the international peace was being to take over. Caroline was still hiding her face, so Nik pried her hands away from her skin and kissed her nose gently. "You give me enough counsel in private, you deserve to be paid and recognized for your services. You wanted to change the world, remember?" He chuckled lightly. Caroline half laughed, half sobbed in happiness.

"You didn't read the last part did you?" She asked in a teary voice. Klaus furrowed his brow and read the couple of lines. He chuckled when he was finished and Caroline laughed with him. "They're going to make me a Duchess, Nik." She whispered with a smile on her face.


	11. Can't Erase So I'll Take Blame

**Okay, so three points of order before today's chapter.**

**- Yesterday was the eleven year anniversary of the Twin Tower attacks, so I'm taking this chance to offer my respects to those who died, and send out prayers to anyone affected by those attacks in the last eleven years. **

**- I'm a huge huge huge fan of Taylor Swift, she's a huge idol of mine. So I would really love if just one of you guys went onto iTunes or logged onto her site and downloaded her new song 'Ronan'. All the proceeds go to cancer related charities, as the song was written for a little boy who died of cancer last year and if we can save just one life with getting that single some attention, it'll all be worth it. It's also suicide prevention week so I'm letting my wonderful reviewers and readers know that if you want someone to talk to, my inbox is always open. **

**- For anyone asking about the deviation from the drabbles (in the original drabble, Klaus made Caroline a Duchess), I am deviating from the drabbles because since writing them, I've had better ideas. The lyrics at the beginning and end of the chapter are courtesy of 'Guest'. **

* * *

_I can't win, I can't reign  
__I will never win this game_  
_Without you, without you_

* * *

Klaus had made many people Dukes and Earls, there was a Marquess and a Countess included, but Caroline was the first Duchess to be made since his reign started. It had been a wonderful feeling to grant Caroline her childhood dream, even though he'd had no part in deciding that Caroline was going to be raised to the peerage and made a member of the council. The blonde had needed a lot of convincing that Klaus hadn't pulled strings and hadn't accepted the fact until Lord Johnathan Gilbert had confirmed that the vote was taken without the King. So, two weeks after Caroline recieved the invitation to join the council, she was finally made a Duchess in front of the court. The ceremony was small, as some of the court had still not returned with the rebels still a threat but anyone brave enough to live in the palace was present. Elizabeth and William Forbes traveled down to see their daughter climb the nobility ladder, not that was the reason Caroline wanted to be a Duchess.

The ceremony was simple, very similar to the one used in England. Caroline wore a yellow dress, because she loved the colour and Rebekah who now deemed herself Caroline's personal wardrobe department, agreed that she should wear something bright and stick out. Make everyone look. Klaus had commented that they would be looking at her anyways, but the girls were having none of it. Jonathan read out the declaration that bestowed the title of Duchess on the daughter of the Lord William and Lady Elizabeth Forbes, and any of her offspring, as well as the title of Honourable Lady Councillor Caroline Forbes, the first woman to sit on the King's council, which was met with applause from the women of the room, Rebekah especially. The Princess couldn't hope to dream of being on a council that governed her country, so she was glad that Caroline was the first girl to have such an honor. Once the cheers died down, Nik was allowed to place a diadem made for Caroline to physically signify her new title on her head, settling around the blonde curls that was pulled up in a high, elegant bun. They shared a look during this part that said a lot. Caroline seemed to think this was the only crown that would ever sit on her head, Klaus was determined to make it otherwise.

"Congratulations." Nik told her with a smile, kissing her cheek softly after he'd settled the tiara on Caroline's head. She smiled and whispered thank you, closing her eyes as he kissed her. This had been the first time they'd demonstrated any intimacy other than friends in public, when people were looking, even though it was tradition if a women was the one being celebrated. Caroline noticed some whispers exchanged and some looks but didn't care, she was happy right now. Klaus offered his arm to escort the girl to the main hall where there was going to be a celebration. She took his arm graciously and began towards the hall. People began to filter behind them, giving them the oddest sense of privacy. "So, how's being a Duchess so far? Your life long dream?" Nik asked gently, his fingers tickling Caroline's sides gently as he spoke. The girl giggled and put up one hand to steady the tiara.

"Careful now, this tiara was a lot of money. Rebekah made sure of that." Caroline teased softly, moving her body from Nik's fingers and settling her face in a smile once more. Klaus chuckled and apologized as they continued down the hall. "When I was little, I thought the only way to become a Duchess was to marry a Duke and give him a son, spend all my time bossing servants around and live in the country. Surprisingly, it sounded like a sweet bargain. But I didn't have to marry anyone to get this title." Caroline told him a serious answer after a few seconds.

"That's because you're supposed to marry someone else." Nik told her softly with a smile. Caroline gave him a look.

"I was meant to marry a young man called Nik. Not a King called Niklaus. I'm in love with the former, not the latter." She answered, parroting what she'd been told him for nearly 10 months now. They arrived in the dining hall, and Nik pulled out a seat for her to settle into. Instead of taking his usual seat, he then took a seat next to her, causing more looks and whispers. Caroline rolled her eyes at the women gossiping in the corner, but couldn't speak to Nik again in time for her mother to rush over and collect her daughter in a hug, telling her she looked beautiful and she was proud of her. Elizabeth then asked for Caroline to join her in a walk around the gardens, alone. Caroline nodded and turned to Klaus. "Your Majesty." The words still hurt a little to get out, but it was needed in such a busy, and public setting. Nik nodded to her, then greeted Lady Elizabeth.

"Duchess and Lady Councillor." He replied, which made Caroline grin.

* * *

The two Forbes women walked around the lake, their arms entwined as they wandered in silence. Caroline sensed that her mother had brought her out here for a reason, but didn't really want to find out what the reason was. She played with the skirt of her dress, which was loose and pliable to her touch, almost shimmering in the sunshine of late Spring, waiting for her mother to speak. There was plumes of smoke rising over the trees that surrounded the palace, from the fireplaces from the rebels camping just outside the grounds and Caroline sighed. "Have you thought about what we spoke about before you left the castle, Caroline? When you returned to court, I assumed I had to keep waiting for an announcement." Her mother finally asked as they stopped for a few seconds. The mother arched her eyebrows when Caroline sighed. "Caroline, you're wearing a crown and you look stunning, just right. You're about to sit on a council that no Queen or woman has ever sat on and help rule the country." She told her.

"Mom..."

"Don't you 'mom' me. If you love Niklaus, marry him. And deal with all the baggage you two will bring into the marriage when you're together. I'm sure he's been waiting for someone to share this with since he found out, and you seem the perfect woman for the job. If anyone could deal with it and still love her husband at the end of it, it would be you." Her mother went on to explain, Caroline sighed and sat down on the nearest bench. She took the tiara off her head and sighed. She wasn't going to cry today, she was going to stay strong. Today was her big day, and she was going to enjoy it. "And you know how many people agree with me, would happily accept you as Queen but you keep denying it. If you just let go of your fear, you'll realize soon that there was no reason to be scared." Her mother added, crossing her arms across her chest as she stood over her daughter, who put the tiara in her lap.

"Why do I have to become Queen? Can't I just love him and help him in an unofficial sense?" Caroline asked curiously.

"There's a title for that, too. It's called a Mistress." Elizabeth commented, sitting next to her daughter and taking the tiara from her hands. She began to re-arrange the diadem with rubies encrusted into the frame into her blonde hair. Caroline let her mother play with her blonde hair, it had been one of the most calming and lovely pastimes during her childhood. "You think you can keep this secret forever, but people are already talking about that kiss on the cheek, some others were discussing a kiss by the lake whilst we were going to the dining hall. I imagine that one day, they will see you as The Queen no matter what, whether they put that crown on your head or not...There, you look beautiful again. Fit for a King." Elizabeth added gently, pulling one curl loose to frame Caroline's face and settling the tiara into her curls once more and the blonde smiled sadly.

* * *

Caroline walked back into the hall with her mother, every pair of eyes turned to look at her. Some bowed at the new noblewoman, others just smiled. Some even scowled and turned back to what they were doing, which was probably whining. Caroline knew they were talking about her, what she must have done to get such a title bestowed on her without seemingly doing anything, but she continued to smile and push through it. She detached herself from her mother and walked over to the nearest waiter with champagne glasses, taking a sip. Rebekah was hovering a couple metres away, but her eyes were fixed on a group of women talking in a circle by the wall of the dining hall. Caroline shared a look and shrugged, looking around the hall for Nik.

She was going to do it.

Give him an answer.

Now or never.

"Have you seen the King?" The blonde asked Elijah, who was standing with an increasingly huge Katherine. The two were now being forced to stay at court until the baby had been born and was fit for travel, seeing as the journey would be too stressful for Katherine this late into the pregnancy. Elijah looked around like he expected Klaus to be there in the hall, where Caroline had last seen him before she'd gone outside. He shook his head and Katherine echoed this when asked. Caroline sighed heavily, telling Elijah she would in her rooms for most of the afternoon if Klaus came through here before she began out the hall once more, nodding to the men who bowed as she swept past. Caroline began down the halls to Klaus' rooms, hoping to find him there or in the council chambers. Her heels clicked against the floor and her footsteps continued through the halls, Caroline picked up her skirt to hurry herself along and furrowed her brow as she continued to look for her lover. Eventually, she found Lord Johnathan and rushed over. "Lord Johnathan, have you seen The King? I need to see him, it's kind of urgent. Really urgent, he's been waiting for forever for this." She explained.

"I haven't, sadly. I could give him a message, and tell him where to find you?" Johnathan told her helpfully with a smile.

"Oh, great! Thank you. I need you to tell him that I have an answer for him and to find him in my rooms, just let himself in." She explained with a smile. The Lord nodded and repeated the message so that Caroline was sure he understood. She smiled in thanks and began towards her own rooms, humming softly to herself and looking forward to getting a bit of sleep before the main dinner in the evening. The Lord waved her off, which she returned before rounding the corner and disappearing in a flash of yellow. Johnathan Gilbert dropped his hand the moment she was gone as another member of the council wandered over to where he was standing in the hall and asked what the Lady Councillor had wanted.

"She asked where the King was. I told her I did not know, and then she gave me a message to give to him where I saw him."

"But...the King is in council with Duke Saltzman in that room. I'm sure that His Majesty wouldn't mind the new Councillor sitting in on the plans for the Eastern visit, it was her idea after all and I'm sure she has many ideas on how to help squash this issue before we have an uprising on our hands." The councilman told him, his young face a picture of confusion as he pointed to the door in question. The head of the council chortled at this and patted his companion's back, shaking his head as if the younger man was an idiot. "Lord Gilbert, I'm afraid that I don't understand."

"Good. But you should know that as the head of the King's council, I make it my personal and public duty to ensure that the Mikealson line continues in a pure way that makes this country strong and proud against threats, most home and abroad. It is also my duty to make sure that no poisons, womanly or otherwise, infiltrate the royal family and cause the family to become divided or corrupt as a result. Today, I do my duty for the good of His Majesty." Johnathan Gilbert smirked before sauntering down the hall the way Caroline had come. The councilman left behind stood confused and furrowed his brow, trying to determine what the elder Lord Gilbert had meant by that. The Lord was known for being patriotic and loyal to King Mikeal, but he wouldn't do anything deceitful to keep the royal family an ideal house to govern the country, would he? It was with that thought, that Lord Councillor Jeremy Donovan decided to go find his brother Matt, and sister in law Bonnie, see what they had to say.

* * *

Caroline yawned and poured herself a glass of water as a maid lit the fireplace. She was planning to just sleep in her dress and change into the ball gown Rebekah had had made for her once she'd napped. Her mother would re-do her hair for her with the tiara, she thought to herself, as she pulled off her head gently and placed it in the velvet lined box it had been delivered to her in. She was just about to climb in bed when the maid knocked on her door, and she straightened up. "The Lord Councillor Johnathan Gilbert, m'lady." The young woman announced before letting the man who'd spoken to Caroline a good ten minutes before and ducking out the room. Caroline ducked her head in respect and Johnathan Gilbert bowed.

"My Lord, what brings you here? Did you speak to His Majesty?" Caroline asked curiously.

"I did, m'lady and it's not good news. He won't be coming over to talk to you. He gave me a message to relay to you." The Lord replied, Caroline furrowed her brows and swallowed thickly at the news that Nik wouldn't come to her at all. He'd never completely blown her off for anything, even council meetings. He always came to see her eventually if she wanted to see him, the same way she would always find him if he wanted to see her. It was their system and neither of them screwed with it. She gestured for Johnathan to give her the message, sitting down on her bed as he spoke. "He expressed his congratulations for your raise to the peerage and hopes you will do good things on the council, but he told me that he would not wish to see you privately again, that he has no need of your friendship or your...services anymore. He also mentioned something about taking a Queen soon, and would not like you to interfere with that engagement in any shape or form." Caroline's face and body froze as the man continued, he wandered back and forth around her room. She moved her eyes into her lap and asked him to repeat that.

"M'lady, I'm not a fool. I'm sure most of the courtiers aren't either, everyone has noticed your affections for the King. Some even gossip that you prostituted yourself for this title and the place on the council." He explained softly, going to sit beside Caroline, both hands on his knees as he spoke. Caroline's throat and jaw tightened at the news that people had called her a whore or a slut, sleeping with Klaus to get what she wanted. But other than that, the blonde didn't react, her eyes darted to the ring that still sat in its box on the bedside table. "The King has been needing a Queen for some time now, to show a united front for the country. It's obvious that you don't wish to take up the position besides his Majesty, and much of court gossip goes against the idea of having such a woman on the throne. You're wonderful at your work with the rebels, perhaps you should leave court and focus on that. It would probably hurt less. As a Duchess, you have been given an establishment near your family home, you could live there and I could appeal on your behalf to the Dowager Queen to find a match for you?" He suggested, his eyes going to the diamond bracelet on Caroline's wrist and giving her a deliberate look. Caroline didn't speak, she couldn't if she wanted to. She was shocked into silence.

Nik was engaged to another woman? He'd never spoken a word to her about it. Perhaps that was the plan, to make her a Duchess then send her away to the lands that came with the title so he could marry a woman who wanted the job. Caroline sighed out a jagged breath, and Johnathan Gilbert put his arm around her, giving her a quick squeeze and his condolences before standing up. The older man's touch made her suppress a cold shiver that ran down her spine. He wandered over to the ring box on the side and popped it open. Caroline looked away, she couldn't see that ring right now. The Lord scoffed lightly and put the box down. "Leave me be." She whispered in a small voice.

"Of course, m'lady. Would you like me to tell the King anything?" He asked. Caroline's sight became blurry with tears and she shook her head, her hair coming loose from her bun as she did, due to the violence of her shaking and how she'd pulled out some clips out the updo before bed. She stood up and began to leave the room, The Lord shouted after her, asking where she was going.

"To find someone who can take me away."

* * *

"Where's Caroline? She's not in her room!" Rebekah rushed into her brother's council chambers an hour later. Lord Councillor Jeremy was in there, as well as Alaric Saltzman, the Duke. All three of them looked up in shock at Rebekah's worry. Klaus especially looked confused. Rebekah leaned on the back of his chair, a little out of breath before giving the men further explanation. "Elijah said she said she would be in her rooms. I got there and she wasn't there. Nobody's seen here since she left the hall this afternoon."

"I have. She seemed upset, and wanted to talk to the King. Lord Johnathan told her that he would pass on a message from her to you, Your Majesty but I was concerned so I got Bonnie and she went to find her." Jeremy explained, still pouring over reports the three men were using to gauge the reaction to certain things in court and politics, as well as abroad. Rebekah huffed and turned to her brother, shrugging. Klaus fell back in his chair and ran a hand over his face, not sure what to think. Why did Caroline want to see him? Why hadn't she been allowed admittance to this room, the one he'd been pulled away to a few moments after Caroline went outside with her mother? She was a Councillor herself now, she had every right to come in. He listened to Jeremy's story in his head again, before standing up and walking over to the window.

Just then, Annie rushed into the room before a guard could grab her and she began whacking Klaus' legs, crying about how he'd hurt her friend. Nik was so taken aback by the four year old that he nearly fell over when she first hit him. Alaric jumped up to scoop his daughter up and scold her for acting so unladylike but she didn't care, she began to sob into her father's shoulder. Both the men looked alarmed. "Annie, love, what's wrong?" Alaric asked.

"I was with Miss Kyles walking down the hall to our rooms, to have my nap before the ball. When I found Caroline crying with Countess Bonnie, she said that the King had stolen her heart then crushed it. So I ran here to take Caroline's heart back before she left without it! It's not nice to steal people's hearts, Your Majesty, Miss Kyles says you need your heart to live! How is Caroline supposed to live?" She explained, pointing a pudgy little finger at the King in question, accusing him of physically stealing Caroline's heart. Klaus furrowed his brow in confusion and Alaric shrugged, putting his daughter down and trying to calm her. She continued to bawl and fat tears rolled down her cheeks. "I don't want Caroline to die, Papa." Alaric seemed confused by his daughter, as did the others in the room. Rebekah rolled her eyes at the men's insensitivity to the child and pushed the Duke aside, crouching down to Annie's height.

"Annie, sweetheart. We don't want Caroline to die either. If you tell us where she's gone, we can give her back her heart together. We'll even take you along so you can make sure she gets it back safe and sound." The Princess explained in a soft, calming voice. Annie sniffed and rubbed her nose and eyes with her sleeves. She asked Rebekah to promise on the aforementioned terms. "I promise, cross my heart and hope to die! Now please tell us where Caroline went." She pleaded, making a crossing motion over her chest to represent her promise.

"S-She went to C-Countess Bonnie's house." Annie sniveled. Klaus didn't waste any time, ordering one of the guards to send a messenger ahead for Caroline, to make sure she stayed there, and he would follow with his sister and Annie. Rebekah, Alaric and Jeremy already decided to go alert certain people of certain things, or tack up horses to transport the three of them to the Donovan's establishment, half an hour away. Rebekah rushed out the room to go get something, whilst Alaric went to go get Miss Kyles and Jenna. Jeremy sat awkwardly in his seat, still looking over the reports. Well, someone had to. The little girl with a sullen expression looked up at Klaus and wandered over to him. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I didn't mean to hit you, Mama said you shouldn't hit people. But I was worried about Caroline and her heart." She apologized, her eyes low. Nik smiled softly and sighed.

"I'm sorry that I took it, Annie. But you see, I didn't steal it because I wanted to hurt her. I stole hers because she stole mine." He explained. "So, I can't live without my heart either, so we need to find her." Annie nodded enthusiastically, taking the King's hand with a smile. Her eyes were still red but she smiled up at Nik, so he chuckled and took her little hand in return. With that, the four year old began to lead the King out of the room.

* * *

_I won't soar, I won't climb  
If you're not here, I'm paralyzed  
Without you, without you_


	12. Lost And Insecure

**I**** feel some of you are upset by what happened in the previous chapter, it's cool, I'm working on sorting it out. I have a plan. Calm down, guys. There's just a few more bumps along the road, then I predict smooth sailing for a while.**

**Just wanted to clarify that Lord Johnathan Gilbert is not Elena and Katherine's father. He's their uncle, the brother of Grayson Gilbert. They're both Lord due to their nobility, Grayson inherited the manor and married Miranda whilst John sat on Mikeal's council. And yes, that is Jeremy Gilbert disguised as Matt's brother. On that note, is there any canon characters you'd like to see brought into the story? I sort of have a plan for Anna, maybe Rose and maybe maybe maybe Tatia. If anyone has ideas on that front, let me know! I love to hear your suggestions**!

* * *

Caroline sat in the parlour with Bonnie, gratefully taking the tea offered to her by a maid. She sipped the liquid and sighed heavily. Bonnie was watching her as if she was a bomb and she would explode any moment now, not speaking to the blonde in case she said the wrong thing and set the girl off. Caroline hadn't spoken since she and the girl had left the palace an couple of hours ago, and arrived at the small manor Bonnie and Matt had moved to after their marriage. Caroline pulled the cardigan closer to her skin, the one she'd grabbed from her chest of drawers before leaving the palace. She didn't see the reason for speaking, words seemed useless and lifeless. She didn't know what to do, she was lost.

Finally Bonnie spoke."Are you going to be okay? You're a lot less...weepy than the last time this happened." Bonnie asked calmly, sipping her own tea. Caroline rolled her eyes at her friend's bringing up the memories from the times Bonnie lived at court and she seemed to cry over Nik every other day, back when this all seemed a game. Maybe there had been a part of her that thought Mikeal would live forever or that Elijah would change his mind, she thought to herself bitterly. Despite her drowning in inconsequential arguments, she didn't answer the question though, she remained quiet. "Care? You haven't even told me what happened..you just ran into my arms, telling me Klaus had taken your heart and smashed it, and you needed to get away." Bonnie pointed out. Still, Caroline stayed quiet.

As Bonnie continued to try and interrogate the new Duchess in an attempt to get some information out of the girl, Matt entered the room. He knocked the open door to announce himself, a slim, formal looking male behind him with perfect posture. The black haired woman looked up at her husband expectantly. Matt began to speak, hating to be the bearer of bad news. "A messenger just arrived from court with some instructions. Caroline, I'm sorry but you're not allowed to leave the room from this point on, or the house. The King and Rebekah are on the way to talk to you." Caroline looked up at that, her eyes glistening with tears but still she didn't speak. She just let out a huff and settled back into the chair in defeat, having already lost the war.

Bonnie shared a look with her husband before getting up, patting the blonde's shoulder soothingly as she went. When it garnered no reaction from the blonde, Bonnie moved from her field of vision and pulled Matt out of earshot by the arm then wrapped her arms around herself in worry. "I've known Caroline ten years and never have I seen her like this, usually she weeps and screams and cries but now, she looks so numb and despondent." She commented gently, looking over at the girl. Her eyes were full of pity for the heartbroken blonde.

"What even happened?" Matt asked.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and sighed heavily, rubbing her hand into her forearm in circles. "What always happens with those two; one of them gets upset, shuts the other out as a defence and the other has to climb over the wall to get them to open up again. Hopefully, Klaus will know how to sort this out." She explained, shaking her head. The messenger was lingering by the doorway, acting as Caroline's watcher. The blonde didn't hate the fact that she was being watched like a prisoner, she did have a tendency to run away when times got rough. Of course, Nik had just been forced to use his powers to slow her down or she'd be halfway to the train station right now. It didn't matter now, if he brought her back to court, she would just leave again the moment she had the chance. Lord Gilbert's word echoed in her mind as she watched the fire cackle and sputter at her mockingly.

* * *

Due to the urgency of the time sensitive situation, Klaus had ridden out in front on the fastest horse the stables had and left Rebekah to follow with Annie in a carriage, the young girl too small to ride a proper horse yet. He arrived at the manor in record time, dismounting almost too quickly and nearly falling over in the process as Bonnie came out to meet him. She didn't curtsy today, she just gave him a look that would come from a protective best friend, her eyes speaking volumes about her opinions on the holder of the crown and what he'd supposed done. Nik avoided the cold eyes and swept past the girl and into the house. The messenger, who'd be leaning against the wall, told him where Caroline was, jabbing a finger into the room they stood next to, the door ajar and waiting. Before Nik could move to push it open, the man stopped him and warned him she was quiet, not speaking at all. The thought of Caroline being silenced made the King shudder, she was a social, expressive person. Not showing emotion was not her at all.

When he entered the warm parlour of wood panelling and red carpets, Caroline was sat in a tall backed arm chair. She had a knitted blanket draped over her legs, which were tucked under her body and she was staring into her lap. Her hands fiddled with themselves, her face was stoic and cold. She barely looked herself, there was only elements of the smiling, bright girl he knew in this reincarnation of Caroline. Nik sighed softly and didn't know what to say. He resorted to bowing to the Lady and muttering out her title. "Duchess." She didn't react to that, which was unusual for Caroline. The word Duchess always made her smile, since she was young.

When she spoke, her voice was rough with misuse yet soft in volume, no emotion or feeling seeped into the words she spoke. "Your Majesty." The blonde didn't know why they were in the same room as each other right now. She thought he didn't want to be with her in private any more, she thought bitterly to herself. Hearing his title fall off the lips of the woman who he loved stung like she'd slapped him.

"Caroline, what's wrong?" He asked gently, his brow knitted in confusion and concern. What could have possibly happened for Caroline to flee a ball that was in honour of her when she'd been so happy that afternoon? The sun was setting out the window as he crossed the room to stand next to the armchair, one hand on the back of the piece of furniture. When Caroline's eyes refused to lift to look at whom she was speaking to, Nik moved to the frony of the sear and knelt on the floor beside her, his hands taking her cold ones. Her eyes, dead, glazed over him for the swiftest of seconds. "Caroline, look at me, love. What's wrong?" He begged gently, hating to see her like this.

She stared at the wall and spoke again, her tone the same as before. "Nothing, Your Majesty. There's nothing wrong. I'm going to move to my lands back home..it's better that way." She explained gently, sighing.

The words bewildered, scared and shocked Klaus to ice. On the one hand, he had no idea why Caroline was leaving. On the other, he was angry that she sought to break her promise, and leave him alone again. He'd constantly, repeatedly told her how much he'd missed her whilst she was at her family home. "What? You're leaving court again? What's better that way? Please, I implore you to tell me, Caroline, what? Me having to live without you? Having to deal with this without you? Didn't you promise that you wouldn't leave me?" Nik asked, his hand going to cup her jaw. Her flesh was cold even though she was bundled up well in her blanket and cardigan plus the fire. Her eyes finally met his, and he nearly flinched at the hurt in her eyes, though they were still numb and empty.

"That was before I became a King's whore."

Klaus flinched visibly at the word whore falling off Caroline's lips, especially to describe herself. The single, virginal, saint like Caroline Forbes. He couldn't help but think that if Caroline was categorised as a whore, what hope was there for the rest of them? The King eventually gathered enough sense in him to speak. "W-What?" Nik stammered around the words, unable to comprehend what the blonde meant by that. "What does that mean, Caroline? Who said you were a whore? You must know that's not true, sweetheart." He pleaded with her.

Caroline's eyes became soft and understanding, a look he'd seen in his mother's eyes when Nik hadn't understood something as a child and his mother had just sighed and her eyes morphed to a similar look that Caroline wore now. She shook her head and looked away from Klaus again. "Did we really think we could keep this going forever without there being gossip about us? People assuming? Talking about me like I'm a common slut?" She bit back, wiping her eyes.

Caroline was particular about her reputation. She prided herself on having a clean slate, known for her good work ethic and morals, not the men she'd kissed or the trinkets men gave her for entrance into her bed. Now, that was all in ruins. And for what? So she could call herself a Duchess and watch some other woman make Klaus happier than she ever could, just because she would happily take the crown and wear it with pride and not horror? It seemed like a unfair trade to her. "They think I slept with you, and that's why I got that title, that's why I'm on the council. Because I opened my legs." Caroline got so angry, she stuttered and ran a hand through her hair in frustration.

"But you know that's not true! You and I alone are the sole owners of the truth and nothing but the truth." Nik retorted, sitting up on his knees so he could press his forehead against Caroline's, who kept her eyes down and away from the King's. His eyes were intoxicating and if she looked up and into them, she'd be a victim of a Medusa effect. Though right now, being stone sounded good. At least they didn't feel anything. "I admire you, Care because you can hold your head up high and know that you would never have to do a thing like that. And you must know that I love and respect you too much to ever let you even offer such a deal. Your wit and intelligence and kindness got you that title, it got you on the council, it got you my heart." He whispered gently, playing with Caroline's curls that were falling from the bun she'd styled it in for her ceremony.

"You've done enough today, please don't keep this game going any longer and don't pretend that I still have that." Caroline whispered spitefully. Klaus pulled back at those words, his eyes misting over with hurt and confusion. He had no idea what she meant. How could she think she didn't have his love? That Annie was right when she said that Caroline had stolen his heart and without it or her, he couldn't live? On seeing his expression, she swallowed thickly and shook her head. "Don't give me that innocent look, you know what's going on, what's driving me away," She murmured.

Klaus was just about to ask what she was talking about when the door burst open and Rebekah rushed in. She was out of breath again, and clutched to the door from where she'd grabbed the side to gain entrance. Both of the lovers stood up to receive her, Caroline's blanket falling to the floor at her fert as she rose from the chair. They both waited for the Princess, who looked worried beyond belief, to speak. Once she regained her breath, she began to explain in an urgent tone. "It's Katherine." She told the pair. "She's gone into labour. Elena told me not to leave until Caroline was coming back with us. So you two better have sorted out whatever the issue is because you're coming with me back to court. She needs you, Care."

Caroline was already out the room before Rebekah could finish and the front door to the manor slammed shut a moment later, leaving the two members of the royal family speechless and shocked. Having passed Rebekah without saying a word, Caroline was gone into the courtyard before either of them could react. Rebekah had watched the girl go then swivelled back around to her brother, giving a look that demanded he explain what the hell was going on. Outside of Caroline, Rebekah was probably the only woman in the world who could treat the King this way, he thought to himself as he gave his sister a look and shook his head. "Like Hell you don't know, Nik, what is going on? I've known Caroline years and she's never acted like that." She told him, pointing after the blonde who'd disappeared moments before.

"I honestly don't. Something happened after she left with her mother, I intend to find out what. I'll need to talk to anyone she spoke with before leaving the court." He explained as he began to lead his sister into the hallway and out towards the front door. The couple of the house had disappeared into some room far in the depths of the manor to give them some privacy. "Someone called her a whore, Bekah. That person especially is the one I'd like to find" Nik muttered darkly. So he could wring their neck, he thought to himself.

"Seeing as your brother is currently freaking out with only Kol, I repeat, Kol to comfort him, you might want to put it off until Katherine's okay again. I'll get some of my ladies to ask around, talk to that Jeremy and Lady Elizabeth, but you need to be there for Elijah. Caroline won't leave whilst Katherine's giving birth. She's loyal." Rebekah seemed to have a solution for every problem under that head of blonde hair, and she'd magically come in and made a plan of action in ten seconds. Nik sighed nodding. He could, he would sort this out with Caroline once Katherine was okay again.

The shock was pure at the news as the baby wasn't due for another two months. At seven months, the baby and mother would be in for a rough time. He followed his sister out of the house, as she explained that she'd got the news before leaving court in the carriage, and left Annie with Elena to find her nurse or mother. She had had to promise that she would bring back Caroline for Annie before the little girl would let go. By the time they got outside in the courtyard, they both noticed something was missing. "Where's Caroline...and my horse?" Klaus wondered aloud.

A small, pasty stable boy, who'd been holding the reins of one of the two horses that had been pulling the carriage to the manor, just lifted an arm and pointed to the highway that led directly back to court. "The D-Duchess..." was the only information they got, and all they needed. Klaus shook his head at Caroline's theft before going to untack one of the horse that ha pulled Rebekah's carriage.

As much as he loved and respected the girl, Caroline was a fool to travel on horseback in the dark, down the highway, wearing jewels, alone. He had to follow her, make sure she would be safe on her journey, whether she would speak to him or not. He mounted the horse and charged off.

* * *

Caroline was scared for her friend. The baby wasn't due for two months, most children born this early would be early or not survive. The mother's chances were never good either. She needed to be there for her friend. So, yes. She might have stolen Klaus' horse to get there quicker. She needed to be there soon, so she could comfort Katherine who was probably terrified. The highway may be dark and scary at night, but whatever Katherine was facing was scarier, she could bet that.

Caroline had stolen Klaus' horse with the sole thought of speed in her mind, she'd quickly figured out that this colt must be something quick to get to the manor as quickly as Klaus did. To beg for her forgiveness like he was innocent the whole time, she mumbled to herself as she saw the palace walls loom towards her, as well as the small outlines of tents and campfires. The rebels left most people alone, but she would give them the wide birth either way. She didn't want to deal with them today, the thoughts of the rebels and the trip she was due to take with Nik connected to their cause made her stomach whine sadly and her head spin.

"Caroline!" came the voice of the very man in question, galloping towards her on one of the horses Caroline had seen pulling Rebekah's carriage on her way off the property. She considered just sticking her bare heels into the side of the colt and rushing off, knowing he wouldn't catch up. Her heels were left at the manor, impractical for rising. Her dress was already a pain as it was. She had hitched it up, and she was glad for the dark as it hid the fact her stockings were fully on display well. "You must be mad to be out here on your own. You could have been mugged, or attacked, of killed! I couldn't bear something like that happen to you." He reprimanded her. Caroline clenched her fists around the reins and finally snapped.

"What do you care? I'm nothing to you now, you said so yourself. You have no need of my friendship anymore, I guess that means my love as well. I was going to answer your proposal today, Nik! And then you do this! And expect me not to run away and preserve my dignity. Forgive me for not wanting to stand aside and watch you flaunt the fact that you don't want me anymore." She screamed at him, her hair blowing in the wind as they cantered towards the side entrance of the palace. She'd had enough, she kicked her heels into the belly of her horse and clicked her tongue, speeding off in front of Klaus. It gave him the sickest sense of deja vu and left him with so many questions.

And the emptiness of knowing he was one labour and birth away from answering them.


	13. Walk Across An Empty Land

**Okay, lots of juicy plots stuff coming out. And wow, you guys do love Anna. I love Anna too. I cried when she and Pearl were reunited in 'Ghost World', their mama/daughter love is legendary. Anyways, she's about to appear by popular demand. On top of that, all these amazing photo shoots and stills are being released for the new season, I legit squealed at the stills of Tyler!Klaus and Caroline. We're almost there guys! Keep the faith! Klaus did and now he's getting to see Caroline's boobs. (That sounded better in my head. Wait a second...no it didn't. But ya know, that is a bonus.) **

**Thanks to KlarolineFullStop for promoting the story, and being one of the squealiest reviewers ever. Thanks to everyone who promoted it, and reviewed because you are awesome. I love you all. **

**Onwards and upwards!**

* * *

When Anna had first been approached by the princess Rebekah, of whose household she was a lady of, and told that she had a mission to complete, the girl had been very excited. It was obviously top secret, from the older girl's hushed tones and pulling her aside as her other ladies rushed about to try and make the Princess Katherine as comfortable as they could. The labouring woman had been brought to the room she'd shared with her sister, Duchess Caroline and Countess Bonnie when she had only an equestrian tutor, as there was more room and comfort available. As tradition dictated, she was also not allowed to be seen by her husband or any male whilst she was giving birth, so the outer chamber provided enough protection in case a man stumbled in. As well as the change in location, Rebekah had ordered that her posse of ladies were to be at the Princess by marriage's beck and call during the birth. Anna had been tying her hair up to help when Rebekah approached her and began to instruct her on her assignment.

The directions were clear. Anna was to talk and question anyone and everyone who Duchess Caroline had spoken to today after the ceremony that made her a Duchess. Anna was to do it as discreetly and swiftly as possible and to start with Lord Jeremy, who had given the initial account of the day. At no point during her investigations was Caroline to discover what was going on, Rebekah warned calmly. The blonde in question was in the next room with her friend, along with Elena. Her sole objective was to discover what had upset the lady so much that she had rushed to the safety of The Count and Countess Donovan's manor, and away from the court. Once she was clear in her mission, Anna assured the Princess she would not fail and set out to do the lady's bidding.

Jeremy, god bless his soul, was still looking over the reports from the East in the council room and Anna found him easily, the guard letting her straight in when he was it was her. The palace was full of work force, and they all treated each other like a family serving the royal family, the guard in question was a childhood friend's husband. Anna moved past the guard posted outside and smiled on seeing the boy working hard at the table. Most of the councilors were at the ball that was being used to celebrate Caroline's raise to the peerage as well as the new Prince or Princess who would be born soon, but Jeremy had remained behind. As the second Councillor to join this year alongside Caroline, he was determined to earn his keep. Anna wandered silently over and wrapped her arms around him from behind to announce her presence. The Lord looked up at the young woman and smiled brilliantly. "Hey, Anna. What are you doing in here? Thought you'd be with the Princess." He asked curiously, moving to cover the top secret documents that not even his lover could see.

Anna pecked his cheek softly and he reached up to rub her forearm assuredly. "The Princess Rebekah sent me. She said that you spoke with Duchess Caroline today, and you are to impart all knowledge you have of the event in question, don't spare any details." She repeated exactly what Rebekah had instructed her to say, the formal tone more likely to pry information out of people. As she spoke, she moved to sit on the arm of the chair that Jeremy was sat in and played with his hair. The two were still young, so according to court tradition, could not solidify their betrothal or marry until they were both eighteen and their parents consented to the union, which they did. Anna's mother was a tutor for the royal children by the name of Pearl who had raised Anna at the court alone after her husband died on the battlefield, and Jeremy's parents were an Earl and Countess, and saw no problem with the match. As a result, they were both impatient to age, envious of those who were of age and those who could marry the one they loved.

"Well, I didn't speak to her. But I saw her speaking to Lord Johnathan. She seemed in a good mood, really good actually. I'd even described it as joy. She seemed pretty content but the Lord's words after she left confused me. He had directed Caroline away, feigning that he did not know where the King was, even though he was in this very room with the Duke Saltzman. He said some other things that confuse me, so I went to find Bonnie so she could go see if Caroline was okay and then returned here to work." He explained, looking his girl in the eyes. Out of both love for the shape, colour and expressiveness of them and so she knew he was telling the truth. The lady nodded and asked what Lord Johnathan had said that was confusing to him. Jeremy was smart, the best education money could buy outside of that the royal family received. The fact that something had baffled him was out of the ordinary. "He said it was his duty to make sure the royal family remained pure and free of poisons, womanly or otherwise. And that today he would fulfill that duty."

Anna furrowed her brow, and clicked her tongue in thought. That certainly sounded suspicious, but the lady couldn't possibly believe that she could wander up to the Lord, ask him what he meant and get a clear answer. She wished her lover well, placed a chaste kiss on his lips and told him to return to work. He did so, pulling her back for another kiss and asking her what she was going to do now. "I'm going to do some snooping." She told him in a breath before almost skipping out the room with the guard watching her, confused.

* * *

"I'm going to kill him, I'm going to kill him, I'm going to kill him!" Katherine seemed to think committing treason and vowing to kill Elijah during her contractions eased the pain, and none of the women present were going to argue with the snappy woman. She was deep in labour by the time Caroline arrived at court on the black horse, rushing to the rooms. Due to the premature nature of the birth, she was going along quickly and they suspected that the baby would be born by the night was out. A midwife was checking over as she swore loudly and cursed the father of her baby, Caroline and Elena exchanged a look from their spaces, almost smirking. The eldest Gilbert daughter was sweating and screaming, making it always impossible to look her over and check how long she had of this hell before the baby was born.

"I have good news, Princess. The baby is not two months premature, the midwife you visited in New York must have incorrectly predicted the due date. You are closer to eight months along, which definitely helps the baby's chances." The midwife announced, and there was an audible sigh of relief from the entire room of the changes in conditions. Rebekah, who'd been holding Katherine's hand and wiping her forehead with a cloth, sent off one of her ladies to relay the news to Elijah, Kol and Klaus who were god knows where trying to stop the father to be freaking out. "You'll have to begin pushing soon, m'lady." The midwife added wearily, obviously exhausted. Everyone was.

"I don't want to, I want to go to bed.." Katherine whined, causing her sister to laugh at her stuborness. She gave her twin a dirty glare and pushed some damp with sweat hair from her face. The midwife spoke some words of encouragement to the woman, explaining that it would feel natural when the baby wanted to come out and join its mother. She also timidly suggested that if the Princess was calmer and more compliant with the child's needs, the birth would go smoother and be more serene. Katherine huffed and agreed reluctantly before reaching over to Caroline, gesturing for the girl to come over to her bedside. The blonde rushed over from her seat and took the pregnant girl's hand. "I'm sorry I ruined your big day, Care, I know how much this means to you. Being a Duchess and everything. You wanted to be one since we were little girls, and I stole your thunder." She whimpered. Caroline just laughed at the girl's words, and squeezed her hand gently to assure her.

"Oh, honey. You didn't ruin my day, why would I be upset about finally meeting my niece or nephew?" She asked incredulously. Katherine half laughed, half sobbed, her hormones everywhere and wrapped one arm around the blonde in a quick hug. "Now, you stay calm and serene and you show this labour who's the boss around here." She told her.

* * *

Anna snuck into Lord Johnathan's chambers, a modest little household in the palace rooms. It consists of one large room turned into two by a large tapestry style curtain. The part Anna stood in now was the office and study, where the Lord would receive visitors and guests, and the secondary area was the bedroom. Anna knew this from speaking to a maid of the Lord's, who'd graciously and discreetly left her services for Anna to snoop about the place. She began at the drawers, opening them and after giving them a quick rifle, closing them. She didn't know what she was looking for, but she knew if she was going to find something interesting it would be in this room. She continued through the drawers, which contained constant, boring reports about budgets and minutes from council meetings that Anna's eyes glanced over. She knew her place.

Eventually she moved to the desk, which was littered with papers and such. She picked a few up and began to glance over them, letters from his brother, Grayson. Some from his fellow councilmen, some from foreign dignitaries. She focused on these ones, wondering what a Lord would be doing spending personal letters to people outside of his family and friends. Lord Johnathan Gilbert was a private person, rarely seen outside of work and when he did speak, he was with one of his nieces or a councilman.

There was one letter that quickly caught the girl's eye. She read the letter, each word making her more and more appalled and shocked. She nearly dropped the page in surprise when she read the sender's name signed at the bottom. Deciding her lady would want to see this, she folded the letter and tucked it into the pocket of the pinafore she wore over her dress, and tucking some hair behind her ear. How would the Princess react to this? The King? It would certainly rock the royal family on an issue that had surrounded them for years, and she felt it her right to make sure they knew what was happening in their own court under their noses. When Anna turned to leave, she was blocked by the Lord who owned the rooms and had to suppress a squeak of surprise. "L-Lord Johnathan, the Princess Rebekah sent me." She didn't know how long the man had been standing there, but thought it best if she just avoided the topic of the evidence she'd just found all together.

"Really? What does the Princess wish?" He asked in a flawless, innocent voice.

"She just wanted to know whether you'd spoken to Duchess Caroline today. She seemed upset today, and the Princess wanted to know what caused the upset. Lord Jeremy told me you spoke to him." Anna spoke fast, hating the way the Lord was looking at her like he knew what she'd just taken and like she was in trouble for it. The Lord looked surprised by Rebekah's request and went to sit at his desk.

"The Duchess asked me where the King was, and I told her to wait at her rooms for the King. He told me he was not to be disturbed in his council with the Duke Saltzman." He explained, looking and sounding like he was telling the truth. Anna knew the reality, Jeremy had told her that Lord Johnathan had said the King was nowhere to be found, and had meant to pass on a message, which he never passed on. When she asked of what he'd told her lover after Caroline had left and where he went after that, he smiled. "I told him that it was my duty to make sure the Mikealson family remain pure and strong. I sat on the council of His Majesty, King Mikeal, and now I proudly do my duty towards the new King. I don't understand how the Lord Councillor could be confused, because there was no double meaning in those words, only the truth." Anna narrowed her eyes, but nodded.

"Thank you, Lord Johnathan." She muttered, curtsying though he was unworthy of such a gesture and rushing out the room at a ladylike pace. It was with those words, she decided to go straight to the King with this letter. Rebekah was probably too busy with Katherine to get the full report, and this was no longer just about the Duchess, it was way bigger than that.

* * *

Elijah paced back and forth in the chambers he'd decided to hide in whilst he waited news. A lady had been through about half an hour ago to explain that Katherine was not as early as they believed and would have to start pushing soon. Klaus, Kol and Henrik watched him mutter and grumble to himself, not sure what to say. Neither of them were anywhere near married as it looked, so neither of them were fathers. Kol necked back another shot, he was drinking for Elijah as well as himself. Klaus sipped at the drink he'd gotten himself, needing it after his conversation with Caroline. He'd considered asking his brothers' counsel but realizing that a shaking nervous wreck of an older brother, womanizer Kol and their 13 year old brother who had just appeared back from his retreat during the riots were not the best people to talk to at this point. "What if something happens to her? Or the baby? Or both?" Elijah voiced as if the thought had just appeared to him.

"Nothing will happen." Kol told him like it was the simplest thing ever, filling the glass up again and knocking it back. "You know Katherine, she's a tough old bird, a baby isn't going to get the best out of her." He added to soothe his big brother.

Suddenly the door burst open, and Anna was standing there. Klaus recognized her from Rebekah's household as she curtsied and half expected news of Katherine's condition. Instead, she asked for the Prince's forgiveness for not bringing good news and walking over to the King. She pulled a folded letter from her pocket and handed it to him. "Princess Rebekah wanted me to find out what upset Duchess Caroline, and I found this on Lord Johnathan's desk. I'm sorry to bring you this news." She explained, curtsying once more and stepping back, as if to give him air. Henrik leaned over to read the letter, but his brother shoved him back into his place. He pouted, but Kol comforted him, wrapping an arm around the youngest Mikealson and explaining it was King stuff. Nik scanned over the letter and his eyes widened, looking up at Anna. She just nodded.

"What is it?" Elijah asked, somewhat distracted from his wallowing in worry to exhibit concern for his brother. There was a few seconds' silence before Kol rolled his eyes and snatched the letter from his brother's grasp and began to read aloud.

"'Though you may be my family by blood, my loyalty remains with my husband and his family and I find the details outlined in your letter to be hateful, unneeded and treasonous. Your plans to usurp King Niklaus and put my husband in his place will never succeed and I suggest you abandon this plot before you end up dead or imprisoned for high treason. Even your mission to make sure my darling friend, Lady Caroline, never marries the man she loves and he in turn adores, all to avoid cementing the King's claim to the throne is one that could have you imprisoned. I have burnt the letter and told people that I have no idea who sent me the letter for your protection, this is a second chance, Uncle Johnathan, please don't make me regret giving it to you.'" Kol read aloud, all the men becoming more and more confused as he read on, Kol's eyes widened at the last part, and stammered as he read it. "'Princess Katherine Mikealson, your loving niece.'"

There was a beat of silence.

"Anna, go to the guard and order them by my command to arrest Lord Johnathan, escort him to the nearest prison and keep him there for high treason. Tell them no warrant is needed for now, just have it done. Then go inform the Princess Rebekah of what has happened, only Rebekah. The Princess Katherine is exempt from any and all charges, and she doesn't need this right now." He muttered, taking the letter back and scanning the words again. Elijah sighed in relief when Nik assured him his wife wouldn't face charges for treason for trying to cover Gilbert's tracks. The King could hardly believe this, a man he'd trusted with the matters of his country was a traitor. Then it dawned on him. "He was the one who spoke to Caroline, he must have something to make her believe I no longer loved her." He murmured numbly, necking back the rest of his whiskey. Anna curtsied and rushed out the room, as another lady rushed in. She curtsied in a cumbersome fashion and Elijah asked what the news was.

"The P-Princess..." She stammered, unable to speak. Elijah stopped her, told her to breath and calm herself before trying to speak again. The brunette did as ordered, taking a few breaths and straightening her back. "Princess Katherine has given birth to a healthy son." She was smiling when she spoke. All the brothers exchanged looks, Kol reluctantly handed a gold coin to Henrik and Elijah rushed out the room.

"We should probably follow him." Kol pointed out, standing up and finishing his drink. "Nik, are you going to be all right? Caroline's going to be in that room when you go to kiss the baby's head, it's tradition and stuff." He asked. The King sighed.

"I'll be fine. I know why she's angry now, I can sort this out when I next speak to her." He seemed relieved that he finally had an answer as to Caroline's hostile attitude and her running away. He got up and tucked the letter into his pocket. It was way past midnight, and they were all in just their day shirts, trousers and Klaus wore suspenders, because they suit him. They'd strewn their jackets earlier in the night and they now sat in a pile on the floor. He didn't tug it back on before the three younger Mikealson brothers followed their big brother, the new father. "Looks like we're going to need a new head of the council, if the current one is trying to knock me off the throne." He muttered darkly. Kol shushed him.

"None of that business now, not in public, and not while there's such a reason to celebrate. We're uncles now!" His brother announced, patting him on the back. Even Klaus couldn't help but smile at that.

* * *

Caroline couldn't help but smile as she watched Katherine cuddle her new baby boy. She'd already announced his name was Samuel, somewhat after Elijah's grandfather, and it seemed to fit the little boy. He was tiny, with a full head of thick brown hair like his mother. Elena had already held her nephew and nearly sobbed at how adorable and precious he was. Rebekah had had a similar reaction, and Caroline was yet to hold the new arrival. A lady had gone to fetch Elijah and the Mikealson men. Caroline didn't know how she face Nik after today, but she was about to find out. The door to the outer chamber opened and a guard rushed to announce everyone walking through, hurriedly shouting the titles of Elijah, Klaus, Kol and Henrik.

Elijah entered the room and instantly was at his wife's bedside, asking if she was all right and if she was tired and whether she wanted anything. The girl chuckled at her husband's worries and kissed his lips gently to soothe him, telling him she was fine now. She'd been complaining of soreness and tiredness before Elijah had came in, but those complaints disappeared at sight of her husband. Caroline grinned brightly at the look Elijah gave when he first laid eyes on his son's face, and kissed his wife once more. The brothers of the new father were lingering by the door, Nik among them and Caroline shifted awkwardly, standing closer to Rebekah, like the Princess would protect her.

The King walked forward as Elijah took his baby in his arms, trying not to cry like a man would. Katherine was full on bawling by this point at the scene. As was required, Nik said hello to his nephew, who was sleeping soundly in his father's arms, and kissed his forehead. It was pretty important in the royal family, it signified the King's acknowledgement of a new member of the family. The midwife then announced the couple deserved some privacy, and began to usher people out the room so Elijah could cry all he wanted. Caroline was walking with Elena, standing by the fireplace they'd sat by a year ago when Elijah announced to Katherine his intentions to marry her. Caroline knew the baby Samuel signified the marriage that had ruined his plans, but his smile seemed genuine as he wished the new parents good luck with their son and walked out the room.

Their eyes met, and she couldn't look away. He slowly wiped the smile off his face, like he'd been reminded of something horrid, before wandering over to Caroline and bowing as they were in the company of many. "I need to speak to you alone." He explained, Caroline tightening unexpectantly at the request as she shared a look with Elena. "It's a matter of state. I need your counsel." He assured her.

Caroline took in a breath and nodded, gesturing to her door and beginning towards it with Klaus.


	14. Just Close Your Eyes

**I have no news...this is strange. Um, let me think. I'm considering growing out my bangs, I slept only twenty complete hours this week, I finished The Great Gatsby and now I need the film in my life. *shrugs* That's about it. Oh yeah, keep checking klarolinedrabblings' tumblr page over the weekend, as I'm going to do a chatzy with whoever would like to join in, when I finally find the time amidst writing drabbles and chapters, and if you come and talk to me, I'll give some hints away from the new chapters of this story, talk Klaroline with you and you can just get to know me. I like being close with my reviewers, because you're not just my readers, you're my friends. So don't be shy!**

**I was considering getting a twitter account exclusively linked to my stories and drabbles, any takers?**

**Onwards!**

* * *

"Nik, please tell me that there is actually some state business, and you're not just trying to get me alone. Because its been a long night and I'd really just like to curl up and deal with my affairs tomorrow." Caroline huffed, letting Klaus into her room and shutting the door behind her. She yawned, exhausted after the long day and its up and down events. Nik smirked at her words, the irritation clear as she fell into an armchair. He had to suppress the urge to sit beside her as he always would in the many afternoons they sat with each other in silence. Instead, he pulled out the letter Anna had discovered earlier today, and handed the folded up letter to Caroline, who eyed it suspiciously and took it hesitantly. "What's this? What does this have to do with the country?"

"Read it. The reason I'm giving it to you will become apparent." Klaus urged, taking the seat opposite Caroline. She unfolded the paper and began to read, her eyes scanning from left to right as each line was read. The emotions scrolled across her head and Nik tilted his head as he watched them. Her eyes were confused at first, but then she finished and looked up at Klaus in disbelief. "I know Lord Jonathan spoke to you, and that's why you believe all those things you told me on the highway. None of them are true. I haven't spoke to Lord Johnathan today. At all." He shrugged.

There was a couple more seconds of stunned silence from the blonde, then she put a hand over her mouth and let out a squeaky sob. "Oh my god! I'm such an idiot!" She reprimanded herself, balancing her elbows against her knees as she hid her face in her hands. Klaus didn't know how to reply, but sighed heavily as he watched the girl. Caroline stayed like that for a few moments, muttering to herself about how much of an idiot she was and how stupid she was, cursing a few times and lightly smacking her forehead. "I'm so stupid. You're supposed to have faith in me to do the right thing, as your Councillor, as the woman you asked to marry. But I trusted that guy's word over you, I let a complete stranger lead me to believe those things about you and me. I'm so sorry, Nik. God, I'm so stupid." She whispered repeatedly, kneading the pad of her fingertips into her temples as she spoke.

"You're not stupid, Caroline. I trusted him too. We all did." He assured her gently, but she wasn't listening. She couldn't murmur to herself about the Lord's words, and then going to re-read the letter. On reminding herself of what the Lord had had planned, she face palmed once more and muttered again. Klaus pushed himself out the chair and wandered over the blonde, prying the paper from her hand so she couldn't torture herself anymore, his other hand pushing back some curls. Caroline had had Elena pull her style out and let her curls hang freely around her face during Katherine's labour. He then slowly, making sure Caroline was okay with it, sat down in the chair next to her. She let her head fall softly onto his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her body to pull him close. "You know I love you, right? And you're not a whore, or in danger of ever losing me. Lord Johnathan's being arrested as we speak, and we won't bother us again with his poisonous words." He breathed into her hair gently. She didn't speak, she just nodded against his shoulder when he asked if she was certain of his love and Nik sighed in relief. Knowing that Caroline was not assured of his feelings would have destroyed him.

"Can we talk about this tomorrow, Nik? I'm exhausted, I just watched a baby being delivered. And I think I need to mull this all over, try and wrap my head around it." Caroline requested in a whisper, closing her eyes as she spoke. Nik nodded softly, and slid one hand under Caroline's knees to give himself enough leverage to pull the lethargic blonde up with him. She whined slightly in complaint but nuzzled into Nik's shoulder as she did, muttering once more that she was an idiot for believing Gilbert. Klaus shushed her before she could finish that treacherous thought against herself, and wandered across the room carefully so not to disturb her. He deposited Caroline on the bed, pulling aside her sheets quickly so he could slide her between them. She was still wearing her buttercup yellow dress from the ceremony though it was muddied at the bottom, she also had bare, dirty feet from riding without shoes that was transferring dirt onto her sheets but neither of them cared. In addition, her hair could only be described as haphazard with her once perfect makeup smudged across her face from the crying and exertion of supporting the Prince's birth. She cuddled closer to the pillows and thanked Klaus in a breath.

Nik smiled gently at how serene she was and pushed back her hair so she wasn't sucking it closer to her mouth and nose every time she took a breath in, leaning in to kiss her forehead gently. He knew she was probably doubting herself, confused and lost about what to do now. But he had to put one option completely off the table before it was too late. "Please, don't leave me. Don't leave court again. You and I can sort this out together, whenever you're ready." He muttered, rubbing her shoulder gently. Caroline didn't react for a few seconds, her eyelids closed over lightly over her eyes and making it harder to gauge her reaction to his plea. But a minute or so later, she nodded her head and by touch, brought Klaus' hand to her lips, pecking the open palm. He took that as solid a promise than if she written it in her own blood and bid her goodnight.

* * *

The reaction to Samuel's birth was as expected from the court. They raised a glass and toasted the baby's health, tidbits of gossip about weight and what the child looked like began to spread through the ladies of the court. Katherine was still on bed rest, but had been moved to her and Elijah's rooms, next to the nursery they'd had to erect when it began apparent that Katherine would be staying for the birth. Elijah was also tucked away with his wife and son, and nobody wanted to disturb such a blissful time for the couple after such hardship over their right to marry. Samuel was promptly placed after any and children Klaus might have in the future, denying the rebels one of their biggest wishes. But for the meantime, this meant that Samuel was third in line. And that was better than nothing, they supposed.

The rebels could be heard celebrating from the palace, Caroline had been grooming Clive in the stables for some peace when she heard the cheers for the newborn. It made her smile and frown in the same minute, not sure what to make of such support for the new Prince. Would they cheer like this when Nik had children of his own? Would they cheer if she was their mother? Caroline thought to herself as she pulled the brush through her shire horse, who snorted indignantly, not impressed by the noise. His view on the rebels seemed apparent. The cheers turned into calls of 'hip, hip, hooray!' and Caroline couldn't help but smile when she heard music. The campers had after all been camping near to a month now, and they must have almost made a semi-permanent village outside the palace grounds. She worried about how they would fare in the winter months, when it became so bitterly cold that the lake would freeze over and the swans would squawk in annoyance that the ice until Spring came. But it was July now, she didn't have to think that far ahead.

Clive huffed again, and kicked one foot. She watched the beast and patted his side soothingly. Clive was a quiet creature, almost like a watchdog who alerted his mistress at first sign of danger. But when Caroline turned from the stall, the stables were empty except for one yard hand sweeping away straw from the entrance in the hot sun. Caroline had come to see Clive to give herself something to do apart from wallow in her room. Council had been adjourned whilst they figured out how to deal Lord Johnathan, as most of court and the papers were calling for a public trial. Which Caroline would have to give evidence for, and admit why the Lord's words had upset her so much. She'd have to declare that she loved the King. It would be a moment of truth for the girl. Either the country would respect her feelings, or laugh in her face and make her realize once and for all she could never be Queen.

Not that she felt pretty confident in that respect recently. A Queen wouldn't make the mistake she'd made, or believe Gilbert over the man who'd asked her to marry him and trusted in her enough to make her his wife and confidante. Caroline clenched her fist around the brush as she thought of what she did but took a deep breath and reminded herself that nobody had expected Johnathan Gilbert to do such a thing. Lord and Lady Gilbert, Elena and Katherine's parents, had traveled from Gilbert Hall when they'd found out to do damage control. The court was a buzz with the news of the head of council's arrest and subsequently stripped of the titles he'd been born into, that had adorned his family for generations. Klaus and Kol were doing their best to make sure that Katherine wasn't shown in a bad light, keeping the letter part of the story away from the menial jibber-jabber of court.

Caroline was excited to see the people who'd practically raised her again, Lady Gilbert gave her enough comfort over what had happened. She'd told Caroline that she wasn't a whore, and that anyone who said she was would go straight to Hell for a lie so big. It somewhat made Caroline feel better that the Lady had such faith in her the whole time. Elizabeth herself had listened to the entire story, no interludes or censorship, and told Caroline that Gilbert had betrayed the trust she had in him, and that the King would undoubtedly understand her. It didn't stop her feeling bad though. All in all, it made her glad that she was leaving with Nik tomorrow for the East, and would get away from court without having to be apart from him. They would be staying a week, and return for Caroline to give evidence on the trial. Even that was a show, they all knew Johnathan was guilty, he'd admitted it in the prison. But Klaus was firm that he be subjected to the justice system and given fair trial like everyone else.

Caroline finished with her brushing and kissed Clive's clean muzzle. "Don't get in trouble whilst I'm away, you foolish beast." She muttered. Clive snorted as if to say that he would if she behaved herself on the trip, which for some reason, was a promise she couldn't keep.

* * *

"You know, I've never actually been on a train." Klaus told Caroline conversationally as he helped her onto the carriage, holding one of her hands in his to support her. She grabbed the side of the door frame with the other and hauled herself up into the coach as ladylike as she could manage in her day dress, complete with a serious looking jacket. Her council lapel pin was polished and making its debut on the fabric of the coat and she wore some fancy leather gloves even though it was the middle of July. She looked a vision of authority. Once on the train, she giggled and turned to face him, steadying herself by placing a hand on either side of the doorway and looking down at him with disbelief. "Well, I haven't ever really been anywhere, and when I do go places, I go by horse, carriage or car." He explained himself before pulling himself up into the carriage.

There were guards stationed on the carriage, as the train was open to the public as well as the King and his companion, so they escorted the couple to their carriage so no threat would befall them. Caroline found it hard to believe that in the 15 yards between the door and the carriage anything could happen to them, but she wouldn't voice that opinion. She certainly didn't want to think about Nik being in danger, but it happened in his line of work. "Well, You've just lost your train virginity." Caroline giggled, once the King and her were safely inside the compartment, the doors slid shut behind them. Klaus chuckled, almost in shock at her language and her cheeks tinted red like he'd just brought up the chicken thing again. "Either way, it's only a half a day's journey, and it won't be the most nerve wracking part of the days ahead."

"Speak for yourself, the train might blow up." Klaus jibed gently as he peeled off his coat and Caroline sat by the window, like she had all those years ago when she'd first come to court with her mother. If you'd told that little girl then that she would eventually be the object of the King's affections, she would have never believed it, but even adult Caroline didn't fully believe it. She gave him a look and he chuckled, before assuring her that he was kidding, they were perfectly safe. Caroline yawned in the midst of her giggles and put her head against the window to try and get some sleep. The train was still yet to pull out the station, but if she dozed off before they began moving, she could sleep through the rapture. Sleep had been eluding her as of late, and she knew why. There were so many questions to be answered about what had happened, and so many things to do. "Hey, now of that. I'm the only pillow you're allowed on this contraption. And I'm far more comfortable." Klaus told her in a soft reprimand, like he was trying to tell her off and failing.

Caroline sighed, rolled her eyes playfully and moved to the opposite bench to sit beside Nik. She pulled her legs up beside her and put her head against his chest, his heartbeat in her ears. She didn't comment on how quick it seemed as he tugged his coat over her to double act as a blanket and she stripped off her gloves, throwing them carelessly into the seat she'd just abandoned. Nik's coat completely covered her so she could comfortably sleep for the journey. As usual, Klaus pulled his arm around her to keep her close and kissed her forehead gently. "I'm sorry that I believed Gilbert." She whispered into the calm, and honest moment between them. "I love you, and I trust you completely."

Nik knew that her trust was pure, but couldn't help but let horrid thoughts wander through his mind about how quick Caroline had been to assume the worst of him and how quickly she'd dismissed him. He knew that Gilbert had pretended to relay a message from him, and that Caroline knew that they both trusted the ex-Lord with their lives, a misplacement of trust. He could overlook her doubt, because they'd been dancing around each for so long, trying to figure out a way to make each other happy without ruining it, that if Johnathan had come to Klaus that day and told him Caroline never wanted to speak to him again, he would have taken it as truth, blindly. He would have fought that truth, but he would be believed it. "You said that day you would answer my proposal, what were you going to say?" He asked tentatively, looking down at the blonde, who herself was staring into space.

She waited a few seconds before they both heard a whistle and the train chugged slowly from the platform. "I'll tell you another time...I promise." She whispered before closing her eyes. "Right now, I'm only interested in ending this rebellion once and for all. For the good of my friend." She murmured.


	15. Breaking All The Rules

**There's been another dip in reviews, which always makes me sad because I like your comments. How am I supposed to know if you guys like what I'm doing if I don't know what you think? So please please review, even if it's to bitch about how awful the chapter is. I probably won't hold it against you, I'm good at taking criticism so hit me with your thoughts. **

**So, this chapter has another canon character who I really love, so I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

"Your Majesty, we are thrilled to have you here." Rose shook Klaus' hand before curtsying whilst their hands were still joined. The train journey had gone by quickly with Caroline asleep on Nik and he'd been reading one of the books she'd brought in her hand luggage, haven't not thought to bring his own. They'd pulled into the station late in the night, and been taken by car to the house of a courtier by the name of Rose, a Dowager Countess who'd lost her husband at the tender age of 18 in the Petrova arrests. He'd been arrested and executed in the same day, with no fair trial. She'd been arrested too, but had somehow proven her innocence even though her husband had tried to poison the royal family, and had remained a good friend of the court even though she was too ashamed to return. She'd spent a lot of time working with charities in the East. The woman with dishwater blonde hair turned from the King and raised her eyebrows at his companion. "And is this your...?" She couldn't fill the gap.

Klaus and Caroline shared a look before the blonde extended her hand to Rose. "I'm his adviser for the trip." She answered "Lady Councillor Caroline Forbes." The pride in her voice was evident, the first woman who could ever utter those words and mean it. She negated her title of Duchess, as that was unimportant at this moment in time, what mattered was her ability to help.

"Oh, court certainly has changed. When I was living there, a woman wasn't allowed within ten feet of a council meeting." Rose's tone wasn't judgemental, it was pleasantly surprised and happy for the woman, shaking her hand enthusiastically and curtsying to the blonde. Caroline returned the gesture and smiled at Nik brightly, glad to have made some difference. The Countess gestured for the pair to follow her from the hallway into the corridors that connected the rooms of her modest estate, big enough for her and her small team of help. She'd never remarried, even though the King offered numerous times to find her a match, and a young courtier Trevor had caught her eye many years ago. But when the poor soul was sent to war, and came back in a coffin, her drive to find love again was broken beyond repair. "We're certainly glad that you decided to visit, Your Majesty. We have been trying to sort this out for months now."

"We've come to negotiate with the unions and organizations that most of the rebels belong to, try and smooth out the wrongs. We know that you have connections with certain charities that we can discuss helping and hope that we can quell the rebels' demands and send them home before winter comes and they become martyrs in the cold." Klaus spoke clearly, Caroline walking in step with him as they came into a parlour. The blonde hated to think of the protesters freezing to death in the inevitable snow that always fell on the palace, so was endeavoring to send them home to their families with happy hearts before the first leaf of autumn fell. "Lady Councillor Forbes will be overseeing the process, it was her idea in the first place, and she's much better at making everyone happy than I am." He explained with a smile in his voice. Caroline rolled her eyes as Rose offered them both tea.

* * *

"Well, that could have a whole lot better." Klaus murmured twelve hours later, as the pair of them sat in the meeting room of Rose's home where she'd invited the heads of the political group that had caused the march to the palace itself, determined to sort that out first before they began fixing the problems in the East such as homelessness and schools. Caroline was leaning on her hand, propped against the table and rubbing circles into her scalp with her fingertips as she looked over the minutes from the meeting which she'd taken down. The organization refused to accept responsibility for the village that now sat outside the palace gate, even though they actively encouraged the rebels before and during their work. That meant not a lot could be done. Klaus ran a hand through his hair and looked over at Caroline, who was focusing on something written on the page.

"It won't happen overnight, or even on this trip. They've stuck by their ideals for years. They won't abandon them because you said so, it sadly doesn't work like that. Just wait to see if we can find a middle ground." Caroline commented gently, re-reading something then putting the paper down so she could catch Nik's gaze. He copied her position of leaning on her arm and she chuckled. "Let's just focus on what we came here to, get people behind you. It won't be that hard once they spend some time with you." She told him.

Klaus nodded, and looked down at some of the reports the organization leaders had brought. They'd put a few demands on the table, including but not limited to, withdrawing all troops from foreign bases, cutting down the money courtiers gained per year for the 'maintaining of the dignity' and funneling the money into the public's interests, and again, placing Samuel as next in line. One of the men present had bitterly commented that Samuel seemed a better bet than Klaus' heir, seeing as he had none and was nowhere close to being married. Another had clarified that those in East would feel a bit more willing to back the King if he found a Queen, and produced heirs. Caroline had kept her head down during that part and sighed heavily. "What are we going to do about what they said about me finding a Queen? I'm not looking at any other options, and I don't want to force you before you're ready." Nik asked the blonde as they sat in the room alone, Rose had gone to town for the day to give them privacy.

Caroline thought for a few seconds and licked her lips gently. "I might have an idea. But you'll be breaking a lot of traditions, but it might work if we do it correctly. And it could help me as well." She told him gently. His ears pricked up and she began to lay out his plan.

* * *

Later that day, with their plan firmly in place and about to be initiated, the two of them began towards a school in the East, where Rose worked as a teacher during the week. Outside of school hours, it doubled up as a homeless shelter and most of the students there lived on the premise and were offered free schooling so they might escape poverty. Caroline knew how to deal with children, she was brilliant with Annie. On the other hand, Nik had been raised in a child free environment besides his brothers and Rebekah, so had no idea how he would approach any children. The King and his adviser, or his bishop as one of the leaders had teased in chess terms, got out the car which pulled up in front of the crumbling building. Klaus paused to help Caroline out the car gracefully and she smiled up at him, winking quickly before they were bombarded by reporters who'd come from all over to track the royal visit.

Nik wrapped his arm around Caroline's waist to hurry her inside, not looking at the reporters who were trying to get a quote for their papers and note down everything they could about the pair. A stern looking lady was waiting at the entrance to usher them in, and barked at the vermin reporters to stay out. The moment the doors closed behind them, she rolled her eyes and muttered 'vultures'. Nik turned to Caroline, who assured him she was fine before the woman curtsied and offered to shake the King's hand. "Miss James, I run this establishment. It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty." She greeted Klaus before turning to Caroline and curtsying again. "I've heard from Miss Rose that you were coming, Duchess Forbes, and we're thrilled to see you as well." She exclaimed, her voice bright at the notion of a Lady Councillor being in her presence. "Classes are just about to be let out, but Miss Rose's class would like to meet you both." She explained, leading them from the main entrance way down a corridor.

The classroom was jammed packed with children from ages ranging from five up to early teens, all in mismatched uniforms that barely fit them or were too big for them. Rose was standing at a blackboard and writing up sums that the elder students quickly jotted down answers to whilst the littler ones stared in confusion and starting to count on their fingers. Caroline smiled as they peered through the window in the door, as Miss James knocked. Rose gave them entry and quickly told everyone to stand by their desks, even though each desk had at least three children on it. The children hurried to their feet, knowing exactly who was coming into the classroom when the door open. Rose greeted Miss James and the class chorused 'Good afternoon, Miss James.'

"Class, may I introduce His Majesty, King Niklaus and Her Grace, Duchess Caroline Forbes." Miss James gestured to the pair, and the class bowed or curtsied hurriedly, obviously awestruck by the royal presence. "They've come to sit in on the rest of the class." She explained. A hand shot up. "Yes, Janie?"

The little girl Nik assumed was Janie was small, only eight or nine, with blonde hair pulled into pigtails and wearing a jumper emblazoned with the school's logo that was so big, it was more of a dress. She was excited to be the first to be picked on for questioning and bounced in her place slightly. "Your Majesty, what's four times seven?" She asked in a tiny voice. Rose chuckled and some of the older students tittered nervously. Klaus was taken aback by the question but gave her the answer. She then moved to write it down in her work book. "Thank you, Miss Rose was testing us on numbers but I haven't started my seven times tables yet." She explained with a smile, her back going bolt upright as she straightened back up from scribbling.

"My pleasure, Janie. And by the way, question six is sixty four." He commented. A few students took the chance to cheat that time. A couple more hands went up, and Rose warned them to only ask questions that didn't involve maths. Some students made noises of disappointments, but more hands raised at the go-ahead to ask serious questions. Miss James decided to leave the King and Caroline in their capable hands whilst Rose picked a young boy to ask a question.

"Your Majesty, do you have a sword?" He asked excitedly. Nik chuckled.

"I imagine there's one lying around somewhere, but I don't have it on me, sorry." He told the young man, Caroline chuckled at his answer and Rose picked another student, who asked if baby Samuel was okay. "My nephew Samuel is doing fine, but I left him back home with his mummy and daddy. I don't think him and I would be able to survive by ourselves for long." There were some chuckles around the room as Klaus pulled out a chair for Caroline to sit down in, which she took the offer gratefully. Her heels were killing her feet and she would be walking for a lot longer today. Rose called on another student, another young girl with short black hair and round glasses.

"Duchess, are you married?" The little girl asked. Caroline's eyes widened slightly and she shook her head with a smile. The little girl seemed downtrodden by this answer and lowered her head like a puppy that had just been kicked. "You should be, you're really pretty and smiley. Mama told me pretty girls get married first, and they get to be princesses and Duchesses and wear pretty clothes."

"Well, it's not just pretty girls who get married. Any real man will marry you because you're smart and stayed in school, or you're nice to everyone and you're never rude. Marrying someone because they're pretty doesn't seem like a good idea, imagine when they get old!" Caroline told the young girl from her space, Klaus watched on with a smile of his own. The girls in the classroom seemed to light up at the idea that they didn't have to be exquisitely beautiful to find a husband, they just had to be good people. Nik had met Caroline when she was eight, and loved her personality then. It had simply just become love from how good and kind a friend she'd been to him all these years, three years since she joined the court on her nineteenth birthday that had passed without ceremony a month or so ago. "And even when I was a little girl, I wasn't always pretty. And some days I don't look pretty now." She commented. Klaus wanted to inform her then and there that that was a blasphemous lie, she'd always looked gorgeous to him, but he kept his mouth shut for the time being.

* * *

After the school was let out, the King and would-be Queen were led to an auditorium where they were giving the one and only press conference of the trip, to give the press something to report apart from what they were wearing. The two of them were standing outside the room. Well, Caroline was standing whilst Klaus paced back and forth, muttering about how his father never had to do this press and media stuff. Caroline just reminded him that his father had to deal with a war so it was a fair trade. Nik gave her a look and continued pacing. "Just remember the plan, and what we said you should say. And all the rest will come naturally. Say how you feel about what's going on." She commented gently, instructing him as she wandered over and stopped him moving. "You'll be fine and you'll do ten times better than your father could."

Nik sighed and pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her. She smiled gently, and accepted the embrace, muttering that he would be fine, that she would be fine and he was doing right by everyone. "Okay, but you're sure you want to do this? You have been worried about this for a long time." He told her, moving his fingers under her chin to get her to look at him. Without her eyes looking into his, he couldn't gauge her reaction clearly. She smiled and pecked his lips gently, which he responded to eagerly. They stayed like that for a few moments before Caroline pulled away to answer.

"I'm sure." She confirmed quickly before pressing her lips against his once more.

* * *

Nik hated crowds, which was a pretty awful match for his job. So when he stood at the little pedestal desk the headmaster would usually stand behind at assemblies with reporters sitting in the seats usually designated for children, talking about his plans to add more funds to the charities he'd been working with and to make Rose a patron of overseeing the development, he was not particularly comfortable. He thought this plan was insane, but it might just work. And what it symbolized was important for him and Caroline. He cleared his throat and began to speak, a vague copy of what him and Caroline had devised in the meeting room earlier today. "It has been pointed out to me, on more than one occasion, that I have yet to take a Queen, and for some reason, people seem to think this makes me an inadequate ruler." He started, the reporters perking up at the topic matter. "I think that's a silly reason to doubt me as a political ruler, but seeing as others seem not to agree, I've decided to make a statement." He explained, sharing a look with Caroline in the front row. She nodded in encouragement and crossed her legs tightly.

"I've proposed my hand in marriage to the Duchess Caroline Forbes." There were a few stifled gasps and chatter. "But I am eagerly awaiting an answer from the Duchess, these things do take time and I wouldn't for a second want to rush the Duchess or make her feel obligated to accept. But till which time she gives an answer, I see her as the closest thing to Queen this country will see, and I invite you to do the same." He finished speaking, and walked off the makeshift stage, offering his arm to Caroline. He didn't want to answer any questions or speak to any reporters, he just wanted out of there now with his girl. She took his arm gratefully and a few cameras flashed. They left through the backdoor with Miss James ordering anyone who dared followed them away.

* * *

"I'll have to give it to you. That was a genius idea, Care." Rebekah announced as Caroline finished recounting the story to her girlfriends, who were visiting Katherine and Samuel in her rooms. Elena was currently coddling her little nephew and humming softly, as her twin sat in the armchair wearing a nightgown and thick dressing gown over it. Caroline and Klaus had returned from the trip a few days ago and August was now upon them. Some of the rebels had already packed up and left when the news of a potential marriage with a common woman came through, but others were waiting for hard proof. "Now people will stop bugging Nik, you can get a feel for being Queen, and don't have to worry about the trial." She sipped her drink.

"I'm definitely going to be worried about the trial anyways. But yes, that's what we planned to achieve, and it looks to be helping things." Caroline muttered wryly as Elena passed her the little bundle containing Samuel. He'd already been given the nickname Sammy by the men, excluding Elijah, and it did fit his adorable little face. He was awake but quiet as he stretched his arms out towards Caroline and made a whining noise. "I know, Samuel. What are these strange things attached to your body? Well, they're called arms and you're going to need them so no whacking me with them." Caroline told the boy in her arms in a small childlike voice to communicate. Katherine chuckled and shook her head.

"I don't see why you didn't just say yes." Elena added.

"The same reason you haven't already moved back with Damon and been crowned Princess and heir. Being Queen is a lot to handle, and I'm not going to rush into it until I'm absolutely sure that it's what I want and I can do it." Caroline explained gently as she bounced Samuel in her arms gently. He liked the motion and let out a newborn kind of laugh that was really just a gurgle. "I think that if I rush into it when I'm not ready, I won't be doing anyone any favours and I want what's best for Nik, as well as myself." She added softly before letting Samuel take her finger tightly in his hand. Samuel had been baptized whilst Nik and Caroline were away, and Katherine hadn't been able to attend because of her bed rest. Elena was the boy's godmother, and Kol was the godfather. Whether that had been a smart idea would be judged later in Samuel's life.

"Well, I'll bet you'll be ready sooner or later." Rebekah commented.

"Maybe, who knows?" Caroline murmured.

It would be six months.


	16. Fever Dream

**Congratulations to 'Guest' for being the 200th reviewer! *confetti and balloons, dance around to Taylor Swift and eat junk food* Thank you for getting me to such an awesome milestone. 200 reviews is a lot and I loved reading each and every one of them. To celebrate, I've got a very fluffy and sweet chapter for you guys to enjoy, and a bit of Johnathan plot stuff. Plus if you squint, there's some Stefbekah in here too. **

**And for those asking when there's going to a answer, Chapter 20 is the one to wait for. *wink* **

**ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

* * *

"Court is now in session. All rise." called one of the court ushers, everyone in the public galleries and stands clambered to the feet, Caroline and Nik included. A public trial had been decided on, to prove the royal family had nothing to hide about the events that had passed. Elena pulled off her coat and stood beside the blonde, smiling in support to the blonde and The King. The jury were random people chosen through the postal service and had probably never been to court before this day, judging by some of their awed faces at the grandeur and famous faces sitting metres away from their special bench. The judge, a stout middle aged man with glasses, wandered in from his office and took his place, banging his gavel against the table to call the chatter to order. "Please be seated."

Caroline sat down and fidgeted with her hands as Johnathan Gilbert sat with his lawyer at a desk opposite the judge's high and mighty perch. He looked so smug and proud of himself that Caroline bit her lips and picked at her cuticles to externalise her stress. Nik's hands came to stop hers moving and they shared a look. "You'll be fine, Caroline." He whispered to her softly. She could already hear people whisper and chatter about the Duchess and King's intimacy since their announcement, but found herself caring less and less. Maybe that was a good thing, maybe she was just tired of it. She smiled gently at Nik as the charges were called and the first witness was called to the stand. Anna.

The girl kissed Jeremy's lips softly from where they were sat on the bench. He squeezed her hand and hummed gently as she was escorted to the stand by an usher. She wasn't wearing her uniform for working today, all Rebekah's ladies had been given the day off. Anna was wearing a modest dress, lace gloves and her hair was pulled in a tight bun. One hand was placed on a bible as she swore to tell the truth and nothing but the truth whilst in the court, so help her God. Then an usher helped her into the seat on the stand and she thanked him shyly. Caroline didn't like that a girl such as Anna should be put in such a position where some sleazy lawyer would pick at everything and anything to get Johnathan.

She looked confident though as she was welcomed by the judge, thanked for coming here to testify, then by the lawyer prosecuting Gilbert. She was asked to read the letter she'd found clearly to the court, which caused many mutters and shocked gasps, ladies putting their hands against their hearts at the Princess' letter. It was made clear by the judge that Katherine would not need to testify nor would she face charges for not bringing this evidence to light sooner, before anyone could call for the Princess' arrest. Once that evidence was cross-examined, the young woman was asked basic questions about what she recalled, about her conversation with Gilbert, her mission from Rebekah and giving the letter over to the King. Anna answered obediently and in great detail, until the lawyer had no more questions to prove Johnathan's guilt. He wandered to his seat smugly.

The lawyer for the defence stood up and wandered over to the bench with a smirk. He was a slime ball of a man who made Caroline shudder at his linen suits and slicked back hair. He looked at Anna like a predator and began to ask questions. Who gave her permission to enter Gilbert's chambers? Why did she think it acceptable to take a letter from his desk? Wasn't she an unreliable source seeing as her fiancée was one of the other witnesses? Anna fidgeted during this part and answered that she was giving royal order to investigate in any way possible.

Of the back of that claim, Rebekah was called to the stand to recount what she'd instructed Anna to do. This part shocked Caroline. She'd had no idea that Rebekah had been that committed to making sure Caroline and Nik reconciled, she'd received a basic outline of the story that led to the need for a trial but had been spared the details. The day in general was a bad one for her, aside from her raise to the peerage and Samuel's birth and she didn't like being reminded of how much of an idiot she'd been to believe Johnathan. Rebekah didn't take any nonsense from the sleazy lawyer and bit back replies to his questioning why she cared about the Duchess' feelings on The King's affairs, as he pointed out that surely as princess she would want what was best for her brother. "I care about my brother's happiness, that's what's best for him. The Duchess is my family as much as my brothers." She retorted, looking the man deep in the eyes with her trademark smirk that meant she'd won.

"No more questions, Your Honour."

"The court calls Her Grace, the Duchess and Lady Councillor Caroline Forbes, daughter of Lord William and Lady Elizabeth Forbes to the stand." came the call from one of the ushers in the corners who was typing away a manuscript of proceedings on a typewriter. On hearing her name, Caroline tensed slightly and swallowed thickly, almost too afraid to move. In response, Klaus squeezed Caroline's hand and helped her to her feet as she seemed to stumble as she stood like a newborn deer. There was a murmur from those watching in the galleries and stands as she gave him a reassuring smile and squeezed his hand back before the usher began to lead her to the podium next to the Judge's. This was probably the first case ever taken with so much nobility involved, so many titles to call out and decorum to keep in mind during interrogation. Caroline laid a hand on the old leather back bible and made the oath before being asked to sit.

Caroline gritted her teeth and forced herself to smile as the first lawyer questioned her on the events in question, about what Johnathan had promised to give to the King and then told her later. He emphasised the deception at play and how the Ex-Lord never delivered the message to the King, an act of treason in itself. That part wasn't the part she was worried about, the secondary lawyer was about to expose anything he could about her to make Johnathan look justified in his pushing her away from the court. It seemed more like her mirror image taunting her about how stupid she was to believe a King to love her and how she was never going to be accepted as Queen in this country.

The slick haired lawyer, known as Mr. Jacobs, stood up and approached the podium, leaning over the blonde. "So, Duchess, tell us about how long the patent of your family's nobility has been granted?" He asked. Caroline straightened her back.

Low blow.

"Eighty years next June. My grandfather received the patent of Lordship for services to the crown on the battlefield. The family were gifted to the castle and lands, and after my grandfather's death, they were shared between my father and my uncle." Caroline announced gently, breathing in and out steadily as she spoke. There was a murmur around the room that was promptly silenced by the sound of a gavel hitting wood. The lawyer then asked about her mother's nobility before marriage. "She had none, she was educated with The Dowager Queen and spent time at court due to this manner of education." She gulped through this sentence. That caused another murmur of realisation amongst the crowds. The daughter of a common woman. Caroline just stared straight ahead and avoided people's eye as the lawyer repeated what she'd said about her mother louder, as if to humiliate her.

"Can you tell me when you entered into a relationship with His Majesty?" He asked curiously. Caroline had been advised to refuse to answer any questions on her relationship with Klaus, it had nothing to do with the trial the first lawyer warned. She shook her head fiercely and kept her mouth firmly shut, her lips pressed together so tightly that you couldn't tell the colour of her lipstick. "Aw, are you shy about it? You should remember, m'lady, that you are under oath to tell the truth and only the truth." He taunted like he was speaking to a child. The lawyer against Gilbert stood up and objected to the questions on Caroline's behalf, which caused a sound of disagreement in the court stands. They all wanted the gossip about the would be Queen.

The judge went with the objection and the question was never answered, plus a warning was given over asking the Duchess anymore personal questions over her relationship with The King. Klaus bristled in his spot as this occurred, knowing how uncomfortable Caroline must feel right now, like she was the one on trial not the Gilbert sitting to watch the Lady squirm. The questions continued for a while. Caroline could see the contempt on his face for not being able to expose her as a commoner with no qualities that belonged in court. Even though the prosecutor had already pointed out the good she'd done for the rebellion and on the King's council, implying she was a better choice than Gilbert. Nevertheless, Mr. Jacobs tried to work around it. He focused on her reaction to the message and how she acted out, leaving the court without permission. By the end of the questioning, Caroline felt truly awful about herself and her actions that day. She played with her hands and dress as she answered questions and eventually they asked her to take a seat and thanked her for her co-operation.

As an usher escorted her back to the bench, Klaus rose instantly and took her hand in his comfortingly. They shared a sad look and he began to pull her out of the courtroom as Jeremy was called to the stand. He didn't care about the verdict or the rest of the trial, he didn't want Caroline in there anymore with those people, listening to those memories. A camera flashed in their direction as he gently led the girl out of the wooden room. Caroline hurried out herself, her hand slipping out of his so she could pull her fingers through her hair as her heels clicked impatiently against the floor. Nik followed her besides her and didn't speak a word until there was nobody around to hear them discuss the events that had come to pass. "Well, I think you did well, there's not a jury in the world that wouldn't convict him now." He told her, taking her hand and squeezing it assuredly.

Caroline nodded as they walked out to the gardens, she needed some fresh air to clear her head. They hadn't been to the lake together since Annie had visited, it was just their spot where the rest of the world didn't matter. They'd told each other secrets and confessed deep fears, sometimes just sat in silence under the willow tree. "I guess that makes my humiliation worth it," She commented wryly as they walked down the gravel path and she wiped away tears that weren't there. He pecked her forehead as they walked through the early September air. "It was bad enough it was suspended because of Rebekah and Stefan's engagement and not wanting to steal their thunder." She muttered.

In early August, Stefan had finally decided to ask for Rebekah's hand in marriage and a giant celebration began that tried to rival the celebrations surrounding Elijah and Katherine's engagement. The country needed a bit of good news, and an engagement between their darling young princess and the youngest son of a beloved ally and King was just what the doctor ordered. There were balls and tea parties and dinners for the gang, even Katherine got out of bed to celebrate, the first time she'd been seen publicly since she'd gone into labour at Caroline's party. As a result, the trial had been pushed back until socially acceptable so not to disturb the happiness of the newly engaged couple. They were planning to marry at Christmas in a small ceremony, and stay at the court as Stefan was never truly needed back home. He had been named his country's ambassador for the court, so his place was in the palace now.

"That's true, it is a shame that the trial intrudes on such a nice month in the year. I like September, it's still pretty warm but you can see the leaves changing and promising winter, like the warm up." Nik told her gently, wrapping his arm around her as she wasn't wearing a coat and looked down at her with a smile as she looked around the trees. The leaves were indeed changing, and it was easier to see the smoke rising from the campfires. "We should just turn that place into a permanent settlement and be done with it." Nik joked, nodding to the campsite. Caroline smirked but furrowed her brow.

"Maybe that's not an awful idea. A lot of the protesters are going to stay there through the winter because they're waiting for me to answer and if they return to the East, they'll have no homes to go to. The palace is pretty isolated, maybe it wouldn't be too bad to have a settlement close by, it might make us seem less like we don't want to associate ourselves with anyone who can't get down the highway to court." She suggested gently, looking over at the lake. The ducklings were all grown up now, and quacking happily with their parents as they swam around. The swans were on the sides of the bank on nests that had no eggs and gossiping among themselves. Caroline took a seat on the bench near their tree and Nik sat besides her, mulling her idea over. It was a good idea, he couldn't deny it. The rebels might feel as if their needs will be thought about and stop with their mission to usurp Niklaus. Caroline sniffed gently, and Klaus paused in his thoughts to knit his brow together. She rolled her eyes. "I just feel a bit cold. Stop worrying."

Klaus shed his coat and pulled her up to wrap it around her, before ordering her to come back inside to her rooms. "You're no use to me dead of the flu." He commented lightly, tapping her nose and tugging her towards the palace.

* * *

Ironically, Caroline woke up the next morning with a cold and headache. She groaned and pressed her face into the pillow, her maid rushing in to check if she was okay before realizing she was sick. Tammy wanted to call the court doctor and alert the King, but Caroline was having none of it. It was just a cold, she would be fine by the afternoon, she told her and ordered some honey tea. Tammy brought her that and some chicken soup, making sure she gulped down every last droplet of the liquid in order to keep herself warm and sweat out the infection. With Caroline's permission, she also told Elena that she wasn't feeling well so that she could get her out of the council meeting that day, knowing the exposing all the council to sickness wasn't a clever idea. Elena returned a half hour later, saying that Caroline was excused and told to get well soon.

As long as she was sick, she couldn't see Nik. That was the rule when your lover was King. Him being sick was the last thing they needed right now, so he was barred until she was up and about again. The maid was on constant, vigilant watch while Caroline slept through most of the afternoon and evening, waking only to have some more tea and soup. She coughed all through the night and barely slept two winks, leaving her more sick the next morning. This time, the doctor was called and he declared she had the flu, prescribed her some remedies which was mostly bed rest and liquids.

Caroline had hated being sick since she was a little girl, you had to be alone with your thoughts and feel awful. Her mother had always stayed with her, risking contagion herself but now nobody could come entertain her without getting sick. She lay on her side and tried to read, but the words kept zooming in and out of focus and jumping from the page so she gave up and stared at the wall for hours, coughing and sniffing. Tammy checked on her throughout the days that went by, and relayed any messages from Rebekah, Elena or Nik. The ones from Klaus always made her sit up abruptly even though it hurt her sinuses and her head would thump at the sudden rush of air to the brain. She would listen to the message, then give Tammy one to return. She knew sending messages with another person was a bit of an open wound, but her maid was to be trusted. After all, she hadn't poisoned her yet.

It was five days after that first morning when Caroline was drifting in and out of consciousness, with heavy eyelids and a red nose, that she felt a presence behind her. She didn't want to turn her head so waited until there was an indication as to who it was. There was just the sound of her heavy breathing and a light inhale and exhale behind her, someone sitting on the mattress and a hand pressing itself to her forehead. In the corner of her eye, she could just about make out Nik's concerned face and turned onto her back, wincing as she did. Her muscles were tired from doing nothing and her body was tense. "You're not supposed to be here." She whined in a sick voice, closing her eyes for a few seconds. He chuckled and shook his head when she opened her eyes. "Please tell me this is a fever dream, and I'm not endangering the King's life." She murmured.

"I looked after Kol and Rebekah when they both had chicken pox and measles, I can handle a bout of the flu from you." He retorted, pushing some of her sweat drenched hair from her face and handing her some water. She sipped obediently and sighed heavily. He chuckled and pulled her blanket closer to her body as she asked where Tammy was. "I paid her off to neglect her duties for the night. You're stuck with me." He explained.

With that, he went to lie beside her, pulling her back against his chest and entwining his hand with his. "In sickness and in health, huh?" She asked curiously, rolling back onto her size so she fit against his body better and pressing her head into the pillow with a smile.

"For richer, for poorer."

"Like you could be poor." She quipped lightly, coughing to punctuate the sentence.

"I could be poor!" Nik instantly replied. Caroline just gave him a look of condescension and he rolled his eyes, nuzzling her temple slightly and breathing in gently as they lay there. Caroline felt a little better in his arms, pulling their conjoined hands closer to her chest and coughing slightly. She warned him once more that he shouldn't be around here whilst she was ill, but he didn't answer. Caroline took that as a firm rejection of her idea for him to leave now and risk getting infected with the flu himself. In fairness, she enjoyed the company and the closeness, she couldn't wait to be out of bed and around again. "Plus I couldn't resist coming to see you on my birthday." He commented, muttering in her ear. Caroline had admittedly forgotten about Klaus' birthday during her week of being ill, so turned to face him.

"Happy twenty first birthday, Nik. I'm sorry, I don't have a present." She muttered lightly, her voice weak before pressing her lips to his cheek. He chuckled lightly and kissed her forehead. It would be plain ignorance and stupidity to kiss on the lips during her illness, but they substituted the lips and cheeks well. "I'll get you something when I'm able to stand up and walk without feeling sick or dizzy." She promised.

"I'd much rather just lie with you in bed and wait for you to get better." He replied gently, wrapping his arms around her waist. Caroline smiled, she could do that as she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep in her Prince Charming's arms. The best she'd slept in days.


	17. No Rest For The Wicked

**QUICK! There's a poll on how the story should end on my profile, I really need you guys to go answer it! I don't know when to tie this story up so I'll see what you guys think and make an opinion from that. So check the options, tick one. BUT BEFORE YOU DO THAT! Read this chapter and enjoy it, review it and then go check out the poll! This story needs your help! Go forth my friends, democracy shall prevail!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Caroline was sitting at her desk, writing a letter to her father. He'd been sent to the field to do some duties for a few months, nothing too dangerous or bloody. He'd written her on hearing that she'd been sick, scared that he would return to find his little girl in a coffin. It happened a lot during the winter months, if girls weren't strong and healthy, a bout of the flu was enough to kill them. So the Duchess felt it her duty as a daughter to inform her father that she was now perfectly healthy. She had been able to go far lately, still feeling tired and the court convening to give the verdict on Johnathan soon, today in fact. She didn't want to be around when that happened, no matter what. She didn't care anymore.

The girl sighed and signed her name in her normal, swirly handwriting, blowing on the ink as she signed it to dry it out quicker and looking over the letter she'd just written. When she wrote to her father, she tended to just blank out and write how she really felt, what was really going on in her life. Her father was her hero, she loved him but his job meant that they barely saw him. Needless to say, she looked forward to the day he retired from the services and was only a train ride away at all times, and safe from the perils of the army.

As she folded the letter to put it into an envelope and seal it, her diamond bracelet caught her eye. Sometimes she was like a magpie, drawn to the sparkling object on her wrist and would stop and admire it with a smile. That was horribly ironic because she'd told Klaus when he'd arrived at the Forbes' castle that she wasn't a magpie and couldn't be brought. It was just a good thing that he never seemed to be around when she had her moments like this, falling back in her chair and holding her wrist out in front of her with a smile. One of her fingers reached out and brushed against one of the embedded diamonds and it caught the light coming through her window beautifully, winking at her like it knew a secret she didn't.

Recovering from her vain moment with jewelry, she went to press a seal into the envelope flap, the seal of the court. Her family had never really felt for personal seals, they seemed too stuffy for them. At heart, the family was exceptionally commonplace compared to some of the other families. Elena and Katherine's family had held the patent of nobility since the first Mikealson king nearly two hundred years ago. They were ancient in the line, that's why Johnathan was given a public trial, a comfortable lodging for his imprisonment and a good, educated lawyer. Being related to the right people was everything in this court, Caroline thought to herself with a sigh as she put the letter aside. In a way she was more of a social climber than any of them, she had got into the royal family's trusted circle through nothing but conversations and being a friend. She hadn't used any family members in this.

Not that she'd intended at any point to do this, she'd just befriended the family as a child. Back when nothing was laced with motivations or bitter undercurrents of what people thought of her. Maybe things would have been better if Mikeal had turned to Caroline and declared that she would never marry his son? At least she would know how he felt about it. Even from beyond the grave, Mikeal seemed to play such a huge part in Nik and Caroline's lives, like he was still around and would pop up at any time and tell them they were stupid children. Esther was still alive and well, but kept her distance from court and her children now. It was her son's court, not her husband's. She knew that it would not help him to get any instructions on how to rule it. He needed to form his own ideas, his own alliances, his own advisers, make this his time.

Caroline also thought about how she would be judged in history if she said yes. Would people see her as a hopeless romantic who gave up her freedom to marry the man she loved and praise her a great Queen or would they snipe that she was a whore, a harlot, a temptress who ruined the reign of a great King by leading him on then marrying him? It seemed that she'd earned her place in the history books by being the first woman Councillor, a sign that women didn't need to be married or courted endlessly or prostitute themselves for power, not that she called it that. She called it the ability to make a change in the world and never let people suffer when she could help. She called it being a good friend to her best friend, and teaching herself bit by bit to be a good Queen. Caroline sighed at the thought of having such a title, and licked her lips.

"So deep in thought that you didn't hear me knocking, huh? I hope it was something interesting." Klaus' voice, coluored with humour, interrupted that depressing thought before it started and she turned in her seat to see him. Very interesting, she thought to herself as she took in the King. He looked weary and tired, his shoulders sagging as he took a seat in one of the armchairs. Caroline pushed herself up and joined him on the seat, slipping herself into his lap and dangling her feet and small heels over the edge of the cushioned seat. He'd just arrived back from the trial, she could tell from his face. She didn't push him to reveal the verdict, she didn't care anymore about it. He would tell her in his own time as he pulled her close and kissed her temple. "Feeling better?" He asked, it had been two days since he'd come to comfort her whilst she was sick.

"Much better, thank you. I think it was the deep sleep you put me in." She replied softly, her voice barely above a whisper as if they might interrupt some great thought either one of them were having as they spoke. Both seemed deep in thought with their own conflicts. There was a few more moments of silence as Caroline tucked her head into his shoulder before Klaus spoke again.

"Imprisonment for life." When he spoke, she knew exactly what he was talking about. Johnathan Gilbert would sit forever in prison according to the courts. She breathed a sigh of relief and licked her lips. He gave her a look and leaned further into the cushions of the seat, bringing her body closer as he did. Caroline used her toes to kick off her heels, unsure as to why she was wearing them in her own rooms, she never wore shoes around the castle except when she was entertaining visitors or about to go riding. The shoes clunked to the ground and Caroline jumped at the thought of her own creation. "The judge decided execution was outdated and immoral, so went with the life sentence. He's been stripped of his titles and spend the time as a commoner. No communication with the outside world without informed consent from the court." He elaborated, Caroline breathed. Lord Grayson would never talk to his brother again. Elena and Katherine had just an uncle. She didn't know why she felt sad about that, but she did.

"At least it's over then." She commented softly, her only statement on the matter for the rest of the life. Caroline just wanted to put this behind her now, forget the way Johnathan had nearly torn everything down and the way the lawyer had made her feel and the way the gossip had spread like wildfire. She just wanted to forget it ever happened and focus on the future. Klaus sighed happily and nodded, pressing his lips against hers. There was a time where Caroline was surprised when Klaus kissed her, but now it felt comfortable, like they were already married. The court had placed them in an unlabeled relationship of pre-martial bliss and the new idea seemed to be welcomed with open arms. It was okay for those outside of their friends to see the King and the Duchess in intimate conversations or even exchanging kisses, because as far as the court was concerned, they were engaged to be engaged. The women of court thought Caroline would be stupid to turn a King down. Caroline thought it stupid to turn Nik down.

"It's over now." Klaus confirmed in a murmur against her lips.

* * *

Caroline had decided to take Annie for her first proper horse ride on Clive. After informed consent from Jenna, Caroline had kitted the girl out in riding gear and a helmet, gave her a serious lecture on tugging the reins and horse safety and lifted her onto the shire's back. Annie loved it, squealing happily as she patted the beast's neck and Caroline led the two of them out into the fields at a slow pace. She kicked her little heels into the sides of the old stallion but he didn't feel it, her beats too soft to cause any worry for the animal. Caroline herself was wearing her own riding gear, and loose button up blouse like a male's work shirt and her riding trousers with boots. Her hair was plaited to the side elegantly, and Annie had insisted the blonde do her hair like that. Annie's hair was only shoulder length, but she managed a small dutch braid on the girl and tied it off.

"Caroline, I'm really tall!" Annie called from the horse's back as the two girls continued through the fields, going around in circles. The little Duchess in training couldn't possibly be expected to ride a shire herself, but Caroline had promised to teach her when she was bigger. Already there was talk of betrothing Annie to Samuel and marrying them when Annie became 21 and Samuel would just be 17. Caroline didn't know what to think on that matter, Annie deserved to be a princess, she was smart and kind and sweet, but marrying someone four years younger than her without having the choice was awful. Even if the two of them grew up together, Annie would never get the chance to fall in love with another like Caroline did. Not to mention the age difference. By 21, Annie would be a mature young lady, ready to be a mother and wife but Samuel would be a teenage male, a prince born into privilege and by no means, ready to be a husband or a father. Katherine didn't seem keen on the idea either.

Caroline was nineteen now, already passed her prime for marriage some women would utter. Most girls married on their eighteenth birthdays to get it over and done with, or would at least be engaged to be married at that milestone. Katherine was only a few weeks older than Caroline and she was already a wife, mother and Princess; Bonnie was a wife and Countess and Rebekah would be married by the end of December. Where in contrast, Caroline was still waiting to answer a proposal and Elena was waiting for hers. By court standards, Caroline should already be married and pregnant. Going to twenty one without marriage or children would be shameful for Annie, even if she would announced a Princess once she was married. It wasn't a life Caroline wanted for the girl, even if she thought that even twenty one was too young to marry.

"So you are!" Caroline replied in the same tone and level of excitement, speeding Clive up by clicking her tongue gently. From the stables, she could see someone rushing over on a horse of their own and she turned to face them with Annie. The adorable little girl waved at the newcomer, and Caroline smiled when she realized who it is was. She was torn between letting go of the reins and opening Annie up to danger or waiting and upsetting the rider. Instead, she lifted the reins to indicate them to the man and he nodded in understanding. The man dismounted and rushed over to her. "Daddy!" She finally squeaked in excitement when he picked her up in a hug.

"Caroline, it's good to see you feeling well. I was worried sick, your mother was worried sick!" William Forbes told his daughter almost in a reprimand, tapping her nose when he pulled away, the girl giggled and Annie watched on. The father looked over to Annie and held out his hand to the little girl, announcing himself as Lord William Forbes. Annie took one hand of the front of the saddle to shake it, only being able to grasp two of the man's fingers and proudly told him her name was Lady Anne Saltzman, but everyone called her Annie. "So, Annie, is Caroline teaching you how to ride? I taught her, you know? When she was barely your age." He asked the girl, patting Clive's neck. The horse seemed to recognize his master and snorted affectionately.

"Not yet, she's just letting me ride Clive, but when I'm bigger, she says she'll teach me!" Annie trilled. Caroline chuckled and steadied Clive as he shifted in his spot, whinnying at nothing. William nodded at this and turned to Caroline.

"I've heard something from the papers, but your mother told me first." He told her in a low voice so Annie didn't overhear, too preoccupied with stroking Clive's mane and tail. Caroline perked up at this, seeming to know that her mother had blabbed about everything to William at last. The blonde hadn't expected Elizabeth to go as long as she had keeping the secret of the engagement from her husband, when they'd announced it, the Lord had already been away but news must have traveled somehow. The rest of Europe must care in someway about the potential new Queen. "Why didn't you tell me that the King of the country wanted your hand in marriage? Better yet, why haven't I had him come for permission?" He asked in a humoured voice, no threat behind his words, just curiosity and teasing his little girl.

"Because you were out the country, and he's never officially asked me. It's a long story." Caroline sighed. "Why do I not have permission to marry Nik if I want to, Daddy?" She asked, tilting her head slightly as the Lord tugged on his horse's reins and they both began back to the stables. Annie made an excited sound when they began moving and kicked her heels again, Clive snorted this time as if she'd tickled him.

"We're not in the 1800's anymore, and I doubt I have the power to stop you doing what you want now, Miss Lady Councillor. You outrank me and your mother two fold, Caroline. We're both very proud of you." The father explained as the two of them trekked against the soft mud of the field. Caroline rolled her eyes and chuckled at the notion that she was more powerful than her father or her mother. That was a dream all children had, but none of them really wanted to achieve. Her father could still send her to bed with dinner if he wanted to. There was a couple seconds silence where just the sound of hooves against grass and their breathing filled the air before William spoke again. "But yes, you have my complete and utter permission to marry anyone you see fit, be it the King or just a common man. Your mother and I support you whatever you do." He told her. Caroline smiled.

"Thank you, Daddy." She replied, her grin etched into her face.

* * *

"And now, by the power vested in me by the grace of God, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The minister called throughout the chapel, Caroline holding the flowers in her hand. She smiled brightly at the ceremony going on in front of her as Anna and Jeremy finally, at long last, were made man and wife. Those present applauded though Caroline couldn't with the bouquet in her hands, Anna had asked her to hold it during the service as one of the bridesmaids. The girl had of course accepted and grinned brightly as the pair embraced. It was a small wedding in the palace chapel, and the Lord Councilor and his new wife would depart for two weeks in Paris courtesy of Rebekah at the stroke of midnight. A Cinderella moment for Anna. The two were marrying on Anna's eighteenth birthday, as they didn't want to wait after that to begin their lives together.

Anna was wearing a beautiful satin white gown with lace and her hair in curls, looking a vision as she did. The newly weds began out the chapel, followed by Pearl, Anna's mother, Jeremy's parents, his brother and Bonnie then the rest of the guests. Rebekah had been so excited to organize a wedding to practice the art for her own which was in just under two months time now that she'd made sure the whole thing was perfect. Even made sure there was a dinner for all the court to celebrate the new marriage. Rebekah herself was being escorted by her fiancee with a smug, proud look on her face as they made their way to the grand dining hall for the celebrations.

Once in the hall, Caroline handed Anna her flowers and went to find something to drink. She was wearing a cream dress, it was wrong to wear white at a wedding unless you were the bride, her hair in curls around her face. A waiter offered her a glass of champagne which she happily accepted and took a long sip of as she looked around. As lovely as it was, it was strange to watch a wedding in this room, in the chapel. The same room that she would be married in if she said yes. It was a beautiful little chapel like the church she had back home near the castle, the one her parents were married in, the one she was baptized in and had Sunday school in. Caroline found herself wondering that maybe it could be her getting married in there one day. Her thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking into her, champagne nearly tipping down her dress

"Excuse me, Your Highness." came a voice, a mature woman's voice. Caroline looked up from checking her dress wasn't damaged to see Pearl, Anna's mother, the mother of the bride standing in front of her with an apologetic look. The blonde seemed confused by the title. Your Highness? What was all that about? She was referred to as Your Grace as a Duchess. Perhaps this woman just got it mixed up. Or she heard her wrong. Caroline asked the woman to repeat herself, not sure what she meant. "I called you Your Highness, Duchess. Most people are, just not to your face. It seems far more appropriate given the circumstances of the potential future. In fact, it causes a right discomfort in court when they called you Your Grace at the trial, and that lawyer tried to drag such a sweet woman such as yourself through the mud." Pearl answered with a wise tone. Caroline was dumbstruck.

People were giving her the title a Princess or Prince deserved?

They were shocked by the lawyer's actions?

They were assuming she would need the title of a Princess?

Pearl just smiled at the girl's face and curtsied softly before disappearing off. Caroline didn't know what to say, so she downed her champagne glass and went to find another. Quickly.


	18. The Second Star To The Right

**This chapter will certainly sort out the awesome people who read the Tumblr drabbles from the amazing people on FanFiction. Either way, you're awesome and amazing and I love you. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! And for anyone who reads this chapter thinking 'what?', all will be explained in the next chapter I promise you this! So review and don't be mad at me!**

**The poll is still up! I'll keep it open until the very eleventh hour!**

* * *

For months, nearly a year now, the people of the great country the Mikealsons ruled had been wondering if Niklaus would take a bride so soon after the death of his father Mikeal and his ascension to the throne. It was custom for a man not married when he ascended to the throne to seek out a Queen for his country quickly, as much a duty as protecting the borders. Klaus had done no such thing, had seemingly never made a move too. Some people even worried that he would die an old age without heirs and leave the throne to one of his brothers, or their heirs. Or worse have some other family seize the throne by force in the weakest of the moment. They all recognized that it was a tough thing to take the throne for their third eldest Prince. His eldest brother and the first heir, the true heir as his father had called him, Finn had died on the battlefield a few years before and Elijah had abdicated to marry Lady Katherine. People were alwyas quick to point out that the third son would never dream of being King but he'd been forced into the job in a matter of years with no training. It was also no secret that Klaus was not the type to follow in his father's footsteps, he'd never wanted the throne. But he was unwilling to abdicate to Kol, the fourth son so had taken the weight of the crown for his oldest and younger brother.

Some saw the new love interest on the scene as a welcome sight, a smart, kind woman to help the new King find his feet and rule. She also wasn't in it for teh title or the crown, as she'd not instantly accepted the King's proposal. The workers of the palace began to see her as a second princess anyways, the woman who was made to marry the Prince, who'd been forced to be a King. Others in the court, usually those of higher birth, chided the two in as respectful manner as they muster, being that Caroline's family were new in nobility, her grandfather having been made a Lord for his services to the crown in battle and had been a close friend of Klaus' grandfather, a wise and noble king. Before that point, the Forbes family had been without a coat of arms or castle, just a military family like any other. To some, royal weddings should be just that, royal. The King should have married a Princess or a Duchess, who was another King's cousin to bond unity between countries, like Rebekah had done with the Prince Stefan.

The whispers and passing flirtations with an ideal future were soon turning into rumours of the old Queen Esther spending a lot of time with the Duchess in her quarters whilst she was visiting her children at court, sightings of the King and Caroline walking in the grounds, or riding out in the countryside as the King loved to do and accounts of their relaxed intimacy at the ball to welcome an ambassador, like she was already crowned and wed to him. Maids began to take bets on how long it would be until their true Queen stepped up, and the courtiers began making bets on how long it would be until their relationship broke down and she was forced back to the lands where she came out of humiliation. Those people believed Caroline didn't have the backbone to rule them faithfully and wisely. Either way, someone was going to have to pay up.

* * *

Christmas Day that year, unknowingly her last as a single woman, Caroline woke up to find herself curled up against Nik. She'd not gone to sleep with the man's chest acting as a pillow for her head but there he was, sleeping soundly away. Caroline smiled softly and pressed her head into his chest again. It was snowing outside, so she probably wouldn't do much today because of the cold. Thankfully Tammy had snuck in to light the fireplace and give them another blanket against the cold, but Caroline was mostly dependent on the body heat coming from her lover. "So, is this your way of telling me you're Father Christmas?" She murmured when she finally felt him stir awake, yawning gently and shifting further into the pillows.

"Well, I was thinking last night about what I really wanted for Christmas and suddenly here I was. You were asleep, so I thought I'd keep you company in your hangover." He commented, wrapping an arm around her to pull Caroline close to him and kissing her forehead. When he mentioned her hangover, she winced slightly in tease but there was no real headache from the drinking the night before. Caroline chuckled and rolled her eyes, but sighed happily. The window was dusted with snowflakes, as it had been snowing for days at the court, to the point where most of the rebels had been let into the palace for the winter and given accommodation in the servants quarters. Some had even joined the workforce to show their gratitude to the King, some were all for a village being built where the encampment was now frosted over and snowed on, it seemed like a brilliant idea for the homeless among the rebels. "Merry Christmas, Caroline." He told her gently, his voice full of affection.

Caroline smiled and pushed herself up to press her lips against his. Nik smiled against her lips and pulled her even closer to him, humming in content until she pulled away. He gave a disapproving face, which Caroline quickly rebuked with an eye roll and whispered. "Merry Christmas to you, Nik." That consoled his troubles and he pushed himself into a sitting position. Caroline did the same, grabbing the hairbrush off her nightstand and combing through her wayward curls to tame them slightly. Her hair tended to go all over the place when she slept, so she had to brush it instantly after she woke up or it would be unmanageable during the entire day. She yawned loudly and covered her mouth, looking out the window once more to see the fields covered in white, and the trees completely bare of their leaves. "So, did Rebekah and Stefan get away okay?" She asked.

Last night had been Rebekah and Stefan's wedding, and it had been as beautiful as she'd promised. Caroline had been maid of honour, because of her close friends, Rebekah believed she was the only one who fit the title of 'maid'. Caroline supposed that was an insult, but she didn't care. She was the second most looked at girl after the bride herself. It had, naturally, been a big wedding followed by a banquet after where Caroline had danced with all her friends and Nik, for the first time since she was sixteen. People had shared looks over the couple, but they were of sweet smiles and smirks. Elena had caught the bouquet, leaving Kol to believe it was rigged as Rebekah had caught Anna's. It was now the young Prince's duty to make sure Elena was married last and end the magic of the bouquet for good. In hindsight, they'd all been quite drunk by that point in the evening.

So Rebekah was spending her first Christmas time away from her family and going back home to Stefan's realm until the New Year had come, they would be taking up residence in one of the castles in the snowy mountains. This left the Mikealson brothers to fend for themselves, and Esther had come down to court for the occasion, it was Klaus' first Christmas as King. In a months time, they would celebrate the one year anniversary of his coronation, not that Caroline would be jumping for joy over the memories of that day. "They got away, fine. The ice only slightly delayed them." The King assured the blonde, pushing his fingertips through the ends of her hair as she combed it. Caroline sat herself up in bed, leaning against the headboard next to Nik and continued to untangle her ends, focusing on the activity as he watched her do so. They looked a right domestic picture, the two of them. "I think Kol's going to go crazy without his twin." He commented.

"Poor Kol." Caroline replied. Nik only chuckled and kissed her shoulder. She smiled brightly, glad she'd woken in such a dream. It had been 3 months since Caroline had first been called 'Your Highness', the snow had fallen greatly over the court, settled on the cold ground where the frost was taking hold of every living thing across the land. In the preparations for Rebekah and Stefan's wedding and New Year, two events that were by design supposed to be perfect and spectacular, Caroline had noticed the title thrown around a little more. Maids and cooks would utter it in a hushed tone as she passed in the halls, one young lady even said it to her face in the late December morning. Each time, Caroline would furrow her brow and pause, making sure she wasn't hearing things or making stuff up. After a few seconds, she would shake her head and continue on with what she was doing.

She found herself surprisingly at peace, liking her new unofficial title. A title not fit for her, a title she wouldn't be granted even if she became the Queen. Of course, nobody could address her as Your Majesty while it was unofficial, that was treason. To call someone other than the sovereign or his wife that was an act punishable by imprisonment, or death if you were heinous and loyal in the act. Everyone seemed kind to her, always wanting to help her with her problems and complimenting her on how polite she was unlike other courtiers. The courtiers were another problem.

When Caroline says that people were calling her a princess, the courtiers were not included in this. They all seem content on calling her Lady Councilor or Duchess or Your Grace, the women were a bit of bitterness in their words. It was the curse of a successful woman to feel though they have betrayed womankind by doing such a deed, feel as if they've personally offended every wife, woman and mother in the world by daring to raise herself into power without the help of a man or using her sexual assets. Caroline felt shame for these women, the women who sneered as she passed or muttered over their glasses then glanced at her as she ate with Elena or sometimes Anna in the dining hall. It was infuriating to have herself talked about like she'd committed a crime and not been called to justice over her misdeeds. Maybe she had committed one.

"I have something for you. And it's not jewelry I promise." Nik interrupted her thoughts, leaning over to his bedside and picking up the package he'd abandoned on the side. He handed it carefully to the blonde and she smiled. Pulling the wrapping away, she found a book. Peter Pan. She realized instantly what it was and melted, opening the cover to confirm her thoughts. As a child, she'd written her name in chicken scratch handwriting over the first page to claim it was hers. A special present from the royal family for her eighth birthday. "Rebekah found it the other day in her bookshelves. She says you left it all those years ago and that was a shame because you loved the damn thing, carried it everywhere with you, she says. I thought you might like it back, it might be of some use to you still." He explained when she closed the book, brushing her fingers over the illustration on the cover. In 1912, Peter Pan had only been released a year and Caroline had loved the story with all her heart.

"Thank you so much!" She squealed, dropping the book in her lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. He laughed at her reaction and wrapped his arms around her waist to return the gesture, kissing her cheek. Caroline pulled away and looked at the book once more, letting out a breath of a smile at the old relic reunited with its friend. Then she remembered that Christmas was a give and take exchange. "I have something for you too." She assured him, leaning up to kiss his lips softly. Nik gently reminded her he didn't need anything from her. She chuckled lightly. "If you don't want it, that's fine too." She said, shrugging and pulling away with an overdramatic sigh.

Suddenly, she was pulled back against Nik's chest softly like he hadn't taken her prisoner, her head against his torso and she broke into a state of giggles, looking up at the man she loved. Obviously the chivalrous I don't want presents facade didn't last long. He leaned down to kiss her nose softly and asked her what the present was. Caroline waited a few seconds, pretending not to have heard the man before he was forced to empty the question with derision, pretending that she was trying his patience but not divulging what she was gifting him. That time, Caroline smiled softly, taking in a deep breath as she cupped his jaw and moved so they were no longer upside down but facing each other, their faces close. "Yes." was all she said.

It didn't click for a few seconds. Nik's face morphed into pure shock when he grasped the meaning of her word. He looked nervous, like he didn't know how to approach the next few moments, the words they next shared between each other.

"Yes?"

"Yes."

Caroline couldn't continue what she had a mind to speak because her lips were attacked by Nik's, she giggled against them and let him slide her body down the pillows and press her into the mattress. Her hairbrush fell to the side and her hair was becoming more tangled and frizzed by the second. But Caroline couldn't care one little bit, not today. Her lover pulled away from her lips after a few seconds and began pressing kisses into her face, which made her chuckle and return her hand to his jaw, as it had fallen in the bombardment moments before. "You're sure? Absolutely hundred percent sure that you mean that?" He asked her a little breathlessly, only double checking. Caroline giggled and nodded to confirm. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that." Nik breathed, suddenly knowing that no gift given in the country or world today could rival the one just presented to him.

* * *

Nik and Caroline had agreed to keep her answer secret until the right time, they just wanted a little more time of it being a pleasure to whisper to each other between kisses or something to smile about. A bit more time of this relaxed intimacy they shared with each other before everything became formal, and regulated and crowned. Caroline was now in overdrive learning the etiquette of being Queen from Esther, who was one of the only people who knew. Nik had told her on Boxing Day, using her in place of his father. She'd been extremely happy for the pair, glad that they'd finally sorted themselves out. Caroline felt that a lot of people would be happy when they heard or read that she'd finally got her act together and given the King an answer.

So, to celebrate her final weeks as a Duchess with no rules instead of a Queen who would be breaking them, she spent a lot of time with her friends. Caroline visited Samuel every day and took Annie down to the lake to feed the shivering ducks and explain that baby ducks would be on the way soon. She sat with her friends for dinner and made new friends. Anna had a friend called Alexis, but she preferred Lexi, who was the daughter of a Baron from the East, who was helping Rose oversee the charity building and the revolution of the East that was swiftly being put into place. She was unmarried and twenty one, but had reportedly had many suitors and gave her heart away freely like it was extra change from her purse. But she was strong willed and didn't allow anyone, not man or woman, to speak for her. She herself was a patron of a charity that supported young girls' education, and had taken part in some of the talks with the council over expanding the charity's reach further into the villages and towns that dotted the mountains and valleys of the East. And when not working, she'd befriended Stefan and Rebekah, expressing her congratulations at their marriage.

She'd known Anna as young girls before Anna and Pearl had moved to court, their fathers had been fierce friends. As Lexi was visiting court with her father and brother until the end of the year, she took lots of chances to spend time with her childhood friend and to dine with Caroline and Anna in the main dining hall of the court. Most courtiers ate in public, so they could make alliances and bonds, gossip and discuss business. The hall itself was just a large room where during the day round table would be in place for women to have tea or men to drink beer and discuss business. After dinner, they would be pushed aside so courtiers could dance or stand as they talked. At the back of the hall, opposite to the doors was the two thrones Caroline had once faced as a girl and the same throne she would sit on when crowned. Behind that the royal family's dining table. They rarely chose to eat in public, but when they did, it was there and they would invite people to dine with them. Caroline was regularly invited to private dinners with Nik or Rebekah, but she'd only sat at the royal dining table once in her time at court, it just wasn't her place at the table yet. Apparently the women of court had a problem with that too.

It was one day that she, Anna and Lexi were tucking into dinner that this manifested in verbal actions. There had been a group of women chattering at the nearest table, who kept one eye on the Duchess during their conversation. Anna was telling an engrossed Caroline and Lexi about her and Jeremy's time in Paris when a clearing of the throat had stopped the young girl in her tracks. All of them turned to look at the women and Caroline crinkled her brow. Lexi looked especially unimpressed with the disruption. "Can we help you ladies?" She asked in a tone that indicated that she really didn't care.

"We were just wondering why the Duchess is sitting with the likes of you instead of up there?" The first one asked, nodding towards the royals' table.

"Because I'm not a member of the royal family, and I haven't been invited. And Lexi and Anna are my friends, and I'll dine with whoever I choose. Not who you ladies deem important enough for me to spend my time with." Caroline sniped and rolled her eyes, sipping the tea she'd been brought by one of the lovely young maids, crossing her legs at the ankles tightly. She would certainly look forward to the day she could invite Lexi and Anna to the table they were insisting Caroline eat at now. Lexi herself gave them an exasperated look and Anna shook her head into her plate. The women seemed unconvinced by Caroline's choice and tutted slightly, murmuring to each other about reputation and honor. Caroline huffed and turned back to the women, as she was facing with her back to them. "I'm sorry? What was that? I believe I heard you ladies bitching about how I'm actually thinking for myself and choosing people far more amiable and pleasant than you could ever hope to be to spend my time with. Just because my life is of public interest, does not and never will give you just cause and power of me. I'm my own person, not just the woman who might marry the King." She replied. Lexi nodded in agreement.

"Well, it seems that you won't be marrying him, it's been months since the announcement and you can't leave him hanging forever. He's the King, and a King needs a Queen. That second throne can't stay empty forever, Caroline." A second girl with a soft, husky voice teased, the voice made Caroline's back straighten and her fist clench itself in a ball. She so wanted to tell them. But she didn't. She simply rose up from her seat and invited Anna and Lexi back to her own quarters for the rest of dinner. The girls smiled brightly and accepted.

"You don't know a thing about me." Caroline told them, her confidence renewed with one word. Yes.


	19. Stealing Hearts And Breaking Boundaries

**For anyone confused by the last chapter, I never said it would be exactly a year and six months months. I was clearly rounding up and down. But from the reviews, I don't think anyone was complaining. So this is showing the story winding itself down and such and will end with the wedding and coronation of Caroline as Queen. But But But, there will be a sequel for the two of them to continue the story. So please start submitting ideas for what you want to see in the sequel and even some titles for the story! And until then, I promise no more angst for them. They've had more than enough.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

It was two weeks into the New Year, 1924. Caroline could already sense that it would be a year to remember, whether that was a good or bad thing, she had yet to discover but would endeavour to do so post-haste. Things had been quiet around the palace since the holidays meant most courtiers retired to their family homes for the celebrations and return for business in the new year with invigorated minds and souls. Court was her home now, as much as she preferred her family castle, Caroline told herself throughout the day. She would live here for the rest of her life, unless Klaus decided to move the court to another royal establishment. An option he'd looked at a few times throughout the last couple of months, a lot of memories were tied to the palace they lived in now but they were of his father's reign and staying here sometimes felt like he wasn't willing to let go, Klaus confessed to Caroline once.

A fortnight into the year of 1923, Mikeal had died. Caroline remembered the event clearly, having returned to court a week earlier from her father's supposed death bed of fever to discover the King was on his own. Naturally, a King's dying days were a family thing that meant Caroline had seen little of Klaus, and didn't until the day after his coronation. She wondered what Mikeal would think of the last year, what would Finn think if they were both still here. Caroline supposed the question was redundant as the King and Prince's being alive would mean that Klaus would not inherit the throne at all. A solid future that had become a fantasy in one day. She couldn't believe how brave Klaus had been to take on such a responsibility within months of discovering that it would be his burden to bear, with little training. Caroline was sure she would have fallen apart.

It was days between the one year anniversary of Mikeal's death and the one year anniversary of Nik's rise to the throne that it began. The news of his and Caroline's engagement was still under wraps for the birthday of his reign, as Rebekah organized a ball for her brother. The Princess herself was none the wiser about what was going to be announced on the day, as the couple had decided that the less people who knew, the better. If they told Rebekah, Kol would pry it from his sister's lips, and then he'd tell...everyone. Kol was definitely the worst secret keeper in the country, the very reason why Nik had elected not to abdicate and leave the country in either of his baby brothers' hands. He didn't want to force them into his position because their father had forced Elijah to make a choice. Kol was more suited for the army, as he'd been a member of the service since his brother's reign began, causing an off and on relationship between him and the court to occur when he could steal time away from training to be with his family.

One such time was today, as he was fully donned in a tux for the ball. With his older brothers married or privately engaged, and his younger brother next to him under age, he was by far the most eligible bachelor of the land. Caroline would love to see him settle down soon, but she knew he would do it in his own time and his own place. Rebekah was the most happy with her new husband, kissing Stefan whenever she had the chance and whenever they were due to be parted from each other, even for five minutes. It was the honeymoon phase Caroline and Nik probably wouldn't get with their jobs.

Caroline herself was nervous beyond belief. Tammy had had the gown she wore specially made and had done her hair for her perfectly, her mother had sent ahead a diamond necklace that had belonged to her grandmother and matched Nik's bracelet. She was wearing her tiara from the day she'd become a Duchess and the gown was a pale red to match the rubies in the jewelry. The cap sleeves were thin and made of chiffon, dancing around the skin of her arms; the soft, satin fabric of the dress hugged her tightly around the bodice and fanned out at the waist with petticoats to keep the fabric up. The skirt was floor length and as was custom she was forced to wear white elbow length gloves, though she despised them with all her heart and soul. It was only pure coincidence that the rubies in her diadem matched the rubies in the ring she would finally get to try on. Tammy had fussed over her since the morning began, determined to have her ready for the ball in time.

Now, the Duchess hung by the entrance to the hall, pacing slightly on her heels as she tried to calm herself down. This was what she'd been waiting for, the moment she could finally look and see herself as Queen next to Nik. The two of them had been spending nearly every waking moment with each other, discussing their plans for the next few months. As Caroline had made Nik and the country wait long enough for an answer, it was agreed that they wanted to be married as soon as they could and have Caroline crowned as Queen. Putting the ancient problem of the Queenless King to bed would be a relief to Klaus, even though Caroline grimaced at the idea of having her own coronation and being called the Queen. She was still not completely comfortable with the idea, but would try her best to get around that barrier in plenty of time to smile when the crown was finally placed on her head. Nik teased her that she must have a phobia of crowns if that was the problem, and he could easily swap it for a tiara if it put her more at ease. Even though both of them knew that wasn't the problem, it made her smile enough, but knew completely quelled her troubles.

"Caroline, you look beautiful." came Elijah's voice from behind, the blonde nearly falling over as she span to face him. The older Mikealson had scared her stiff by sneaking up on her like that. He chuckled and apologized. He himself was wearing a tux like Kol's and looked a little guilty about something. Caroline crinkled her brow and, ever the diplomat, asked him what was wrong and if she could help. He sighed heavily and shook his head. "I've been thinking lately about what an awful brother I was to Klaus, to force something like this on him without even counseling him first. If I hadn't done such a thing, you and him would be long married by now." He commented. Caroline perked up slightly and smiled.

"I'm sure that Nik would agree that your wife and child were a fair trade for a year's wait for marriage. You're his brother and he respects your decision to choose whatever path you chose in life, even if your father forced it upon you. You must not tell Klaus this but he admitted to me that he would have made the exact same choice and saddled you with the throne. He knows you loved Katherine, and now he knows that you love Samuel. Everyone loves Samuel, they wouldn't trade him for anything." Caroline commented gently. It wasn't until she had finishing speaking that she realized that she'd let the secret slip. Her lips pursed together guiltily as she waited for Elijah's reaction. He stayed quiet for a few moments before smiling slightly. Elijah and Nik hadn't spoken as well as their teenage years since the crisis over Elijah's abdication had come to pass, but Caroline knew that neither of them would even hold it against the other for their feelings. They were trained for the throne and this life was not something either of them would not trade.

"Thank you, Caroline. You are a wise woman. Klaus is already inside, and you can't just walk in, not a lady of your stature . I'd be more than happy to walk you inside to him." He announced as if he was letting everyone in earshot here. Caroline blushed and smiled as Elijah offered his arm to escort her into the ball where people would be waiting for the potential Queen. Rumours had circulated about her language and moodiness against the gossiping women of court, but Caroline had found herself not caring anymore. Klaus certainly didn't care, in fact, he found it amusing. Caroline placed her hand in Elijah's and he turned it so her palm lay across the back of his hand and her fingertips were under the grasp of his thumb. The doors to the hall were open, and the two began inside. People were dancing and drinking, all dressed up beautifully and smiling.

"His Royal Highness, Prince Elijah and Her Grace, Duchess Lady Councilor Caroline Forbes." came an announcement over the music. The courtiers suddenly noticed who was walking in and stopped to stare and discuss. Caroline kept her eyes low for the first few seconds, before raising them up as Elijah directed her towards where Rebekah, Stefan and Elena was talking among themselves with glasses of wine.

"Caroline, you look amazing!" Elena squealed, looking down and up the red dress and asking her to spin around once she was detached from Elijah, who wandered off to make sure Kol and Henrik weren't up to any mischief. Caroline giggled and did as told, the shiny material of the dress glimmering in the lights as she twirled. Rebekah applauded to show her approval of the fashion decision made without her and Stefan echoed Elena's compliment, telling her that she looked beautiful indeed. A waiter offered Caroline champagne which she took gratefully before asking Elena where Damon was tonight. "He's had to go home for some state business, there's been an invasion in the west border, illegal troop placement etc etc. He'll be back shortly, he promised." Elena said in a worried tone, shaking her head and sighing. Caroline gave her sympathies. It was strange that Caroline knew she would be Queen, and that Elena herself would marry a Prince before he became King, even if they were waiting until they were both ready to marry.

"I've heard...whispers about the court about what I missed whilst we were on our honeymoon." Rebekah started a few moments later. "Did you really cuss in public?" She asked in a false tone of judgement. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I was provoked by their gossiping and making Lexi and Anna feel bad about their status." She explained, shaking her head. The women in question were dotted about the halls, some together, others with their husbands or suitors. Caroline turned to examine the hall and caught a couple of eyes, looking away almost instantly when she did. She looked forward to seeing their faces when the announcement was made. "I don't like people like that, who think they're better than me or anyone else because their great great grandfather lived in a castle and mine was a farmer. It's archaic and ridiculous. They were also teasing me about taking so long to answer Nik. So, yes. I cussed. I do that sometimes when I'm angry, because I'm not perfect and I never plan to be. I still break stuff and act out and swear. Those women judging me for something that was my choice just annoyed me." Rebekah and Elena looked sympathetic, but neither of them could ever truly understand. Their nobility would never be questioned in a court of law by some greasy lawyer or their right to marry who she wanted. In the history of this country, a girl with such a shallow pool of family nobility history such as herself had never married anyone above a Duke.

Before they could speak again, another announcement came from the door, the music decreasing in volume so people would hear. Caroline turned to the door to hear someone shout "His Majesty, King Niklaus." Right on cue, Klaus strode into the hall and everyone turned and paid their respects in curtsies and bows. His face whenever this happened on such a scale would never change, Caroline thought to herself, it was sort of a mix between embarrassment and awkward enjoyment. Either way, once everyone had risen, he began through the crowd towards his siblings. She caught his eye and didn't look away, letting him take her hand when he reached her side and press the gloved hand to his lips. He himself was also wearing a tuxedo and looked as handsome as ever to Caroline. She never really saw a difference between now and when he was lying in bed with her.

"Finally decided to join us at your own party, huh Nik? I put so much work into it and you're late, tut tut tut. What would Father say?" Rebekah commented wryly as a waiter handed Nik a drink himself. He chuckled through the reaction, but didn't respond to his sister instead taking a sip of his drink at the mention of his father. Caroline smirked herself and took a sip of her drink, as a Baroness she barely recognized came over to greet his Majesty. She was new at court, so it was a custom and Klaus smiled, welcoming her to court and bidding that she enjoy her stay. The woman left the royal circle's presence seconds after she arrived with a reddened face and giggling to a friend she had by her side.

The bell for dinner was rung and people began to adjourn to the tables on either side of the hall, the royal family to their own. Caroline had already been assured that she would be sitting with Klaus and the rest of the Mikealson, so took the King's arm gladly to escort her to her seat. They passed the two thrones that sat on a slight platform to get to the table made of the finest mahogany or something equally gorgeous and silky to the touch. Elijah appeared with Katherine, Kol and Henrik in tow as Klaus pulled out a chair for Caroline then sat in the seat next to her, taking the chance to kiss her cheek as she dipped past him to sit down. The glasses were already full of champagne so Caroline took a sip and removed her gloves as discreetly as she could, as it was barbaic to wear them whilst sitting down to eat and placed them on the table next to her softly. "I hope you don't mind, but I've invited some others to dine with us tonight." Nik told the family once everyone was sat down.

"Who? You never invite anyone, Nik." Rebekah seemed perplexed by this news, a glass in one hand and her hair pushed over one shoulder to compliment the purple dress she had wrapped around her skin tonight.

"The Lord Councilor Jeremy Donovan and his wife, Lady Anna and the Lady Alexis." He listed off the three new members at the table, one eye on Caroline to catch her reaction. She nearly dropped her drink. The two women who'd been publicly rebuked for not being worthy of sitting with Caroline a couple weeks ago were now being invited to sit down with the royal family. When Nik had heard of Caroline's language and scene in the dining hall, he'd been annoyed at the women's attitude towards the three women and had decided to prove that rank didn't matter to him and Caroline as the royal couple. He didn't want sort of class division in his court. A sweeter revenge on the women who'd insulted them could not be formulated by Caroline herself, as Anna and Jeremy sat down opposite Caroline, greeting Klaus as His Majesty and thanking him for the invitation. Lexi joined from another table a couple moments later and sat next to Stefan, taking the glass of champagne happily. Already comfortable at the table.

Caroline didn't say anything on the man's act of kindness and justice, she didn't need to. She just smiled whenever he caught her eye and took his hand in hers as they waited for dinner to be served. He smiled in return and kissed her hand once more. If she hadn't been confident about having this man as her husband before, she was more than certain now. He'd taken something she'd ranted at him for a few brief minutes about and took action to stop it happening again and make those hurt by the incident feel better. She couldn't resist the urge to find the women on the tables and see their reaction to Anna and Lexie sitting with Caroline and the royal family, drinking and talking merrily, despite their rank. It was a satisfying moment for the blonde when she saw them muttering disdainfully and their eyes widen. Anna and Lexie were facing away from the crowds, so they were unaffected by the women this time. Just before dinner began, Klaus was required to make a speech. That speech was the one he planned to announce his engagement in. Caroline squeezed his hand as a hushed, waiting silence came on the hall. He kissed her temple and stood up.

"I'll admit, I'm not one for speeches. That wasn't in the job description." He admitted first. There were a few titters around the room and Nik chuckled to himself, looking down at Caroline for a second. She smiled and popped her eyebrows. "So, I'll be brief with this then let everyone eat. So I'll thank my beautiful sister, Rebekah, for making tonight possible with her amazing party organizing skills, congratulate my siblings who married or welcomed new additions to our family in the last year and finally, pray to God that the next year is a bit quieter." Another round of chuckles from the room. Nik gulped and took Caroline's hand from where it sat on the table, she continued to give him a supportive smile and kissed his hand gently, ignoring the looks she was getting. This was it. Moment of truth for all involved. Rebekah sipped her drink and gave Caroline a strange look.

"I'll admit that when I found out that I would be going to take the throne, I reacted in a strange way. I asked this gorgeous woman next to me to marry me. But sadly, she was half asleep when I did, so I never got a proper answer from her." He smiled, looking down at Caroline. She softly slapped a palm to her face when he reminded her of the first time he'd proposed and giggled. Rebekah straightened up slightly and Elijah smirked, already knowing where this was going with his brother. "Nevertheless, I kept trying, hoping that I would eventually wear her down. Caroline is an exceptional woman, a dear friend of mine, my best friend in fact and I couldn't imagine taking another woman as my wife. And thankfully, Christmas Day, she finally told me that I wouldn't have to. So, in formal terms, The Duchess Lady Councilor Caroline Forbes will become my wife and Queen. So, I can already tell I'm going to have a good year. Enjoy the soup." He spoke the last part quickly as an afterthought before sitting down and kissing Caroline gently on the lips.

The room broke into conversations and the women were awwing and gossiping as food was served. Rebekah was shocked stiff, Kol clapped his brother on the back and kissed Caroline's cheek. Elijah and Katherine shared a 'married couple' look and Elena smiled brightly. Lexi and Anna were squealing about the next marriage of the court and the new Queen being a close friend and Jeremy congratulated Caroline and Nik lightly. "I can't believe you didn't tell us!" Rebekah trilled excitedly, getting up to wrap her arms around her brother then her soon to be sister-in-law. "I'm so excited for you both, but a little warning might have been nice, Nik. I nearly coughed on my drink!" She pointed out, sitting down.

"Rebekah, you're embarrassing them." Elijah chided lightly, kissing his sister's cheek when she sat besides her brother. "As the oldest, I'll do the toast. To Nik and Caroline, soon to be Their Majesties." He called.

"To Nik and Caroline!" The table echoed, Caroline blushing and smiling at Nik. He smiled back.


	20. Of Trinkets And Tiaras

**Due to spoilers, A/N is at the bottom. Read the chapter first, then read the author's note, then leave a review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After the announcement, it seemed like everything went at double speed for Caroline. She barely got a moment to herself anymore, if she wasn't planning her wedding, in council meetings or with Nik, she was out riding, or with her friends. Worst case scenario, she was being dragged away for tea and dinner with ambassadors' wives and Dukes' daughters like she wasn't a councilor herself and needed somewhere to play whilst the men talked. Whenever she did get time to herself, she slept through it in almost any locations she could find, causing many a back and neck ache for the blonde. She found herself being scolded by Tammy almost once a day for sleeping on a bench in a secluded corridor and hurting her neck, but the ten minutes rest bite was definitely worth it.

The wedding was due to be in the March of the new year, which was possibly the longest lapse between a royal engagement and wedding in the history of the royal family. One Prince even married his fiancee the day he proposed once. Mikealsons were impatient and didn't like to be kept waiting but Forbes' were good at making them sit still and wait. Caroline only planned on getting married once, and they had both waited more than long enough that it needed to be everything they both deserved. She was almost glad that Rebekah took most of the duties from her for the organization, or she would go mad. She nearly went mad with the details she'd been allowed to decide upon. Caroline couldn't remember the last time she'd worn her hair down because Tammy had began to make her tie up from her face to stop her pulling at it in frustration at something.

Caroline was almost relieved whenever there was a council meeting and she could escape wedding planning and focus on preparing her new role as Queen. None of the council members treated her any differently and it had already been decided that she would stay on as the Queen. Her opinions were still listened to and respected by those in the room, and her plans were still in action for the new village and the Eastern charities. Her and Nik had already been warned by the new head of council that they would be expected to act professionally in any council meeting, which got some chuckles from around the table and a blush from Caroline herself. More and more frequently, the meetings were used for the discussion of the recovery of Germany after the war, which Mikeal had warned years ago would have to be closely analyzed for years to come. Nik never wanted war in his reign, as it had caused so much pain for the country during the years of 1914 to 1918, and still did to this day. Caroline wasn't keen on the idea of being a warrior Queen either.

It was a week before the wedding, and Caroline had the afternoon off so she'd retreated to her rooms. Not that they would be hers for much longer, she would be moving to more elegant quarters fit for a Queen but until then she could stay in her comfortable rooms that had been her home for the past three years. She would definitely miss the place, it was small but charming and warm, and the memories she had there were some of her top remembrances. The room wouldn't be getting a new tenant after she moved out, it would sit like a museum piece for years to come. Tammy and her were already beginning to pack her stuff so it could be taken over to her new rooms during the ceremony so she wouldn't be without anything when she finally got there.

Caroline flopped down onto the bed, cuddled her head into the pillow that had never seemed softer and bade the week go quickly, because compared to the hecticness of wedding planning, being Queen seemed a walk in the park.

* * *

Preparing for a royal wedding was stressful, but getting ready was the best fun. Minus the fact Rebekah charged in at seven am to wake Caroline up and ask if she got a decent amount of sleep and check her eyes for bags and stress. Caroline liked being pampered, even though she tried to hide it. But Elena, Katherine and Rebekah were all making sure that she looked perfect. She wasn't allowed near the dress until her makeup, hair and body was perfect, she'd be spritzed with the perfume that smelt like sunshine and Rebekah had proudly placed the diamond encrusted tiara on loan from the Dowager Queen into Caroline's pulled up bun of curls, it was an exquisite piece from the 1860's and had belonged to the Queen Consort of Klaus' grandfather. There was a brief discussion and debate on other jewelry she would wear until it was decided that she would wear Nik's bracelet, her engagement ring and her family locket.

The locket was not a grand piece, it was made of silver which had dulled in shine through neglect over the years but it was still beautiful to Caroline, it was her great grandmother's and she wanted to wear it on her wedding day to prove she was still a Forbes at heart. Eventually, after nearly two hours of primping the soon to be Queen, Rebekah finally zipped up the girl's wedding dress. It was a beautiful dress made by one of the most inspiring dressmakers in the country, a gift to the royal couple. It had a tight bodice of stiff and firm satin with a low back as was the fashion of the decade, then silk trailed from the hem of the satin to make a pure, white, smooth waterfall of a skirt that grew out behind her in a modest train, not wanting to be tripped over or have it be a nuisance. The straps were made of silk and simply wrapped around her shoulders and sewn to the bodice. It was the most beautiful dress that Caroline had ever felt on her skin or wore in her life, and made her feel like a princess, or she supposed, a Queen.

Caroline had just been lowering her veil over her face when her mother came in, rushing over to hug her daughter. "Caroline, you look so beautiful! I'm going to cry in a minute if you don't stop look so gorgeous!" Elizabeth cried, wearing a plum dress of her own from the dressmaker, wiping her thumb under her eyes to match any potential tears. Caroline had put the veil back over her head to hug her mother and smiled, not wanting to get emotional herself. "Don't cry! The ceremony is in a few minutes and Princess Rebekah looks like she wants to kill me for almost making you cry." Her mother insisted.

"I'm not going to cry, mommy." Caroline promised as she cuddled her mother once more, not caring if the dress crinkled at this point. Her mother smiled and rubbed her back to soothe her little girl, wedding nerves were something that every bride experienced whether she liked it or not and for a woman marrying a King, nerves were expected tenfold. Elizabeth pulled away and quickly rearranged the tiara that had slipped slightly, securing it a little more firmly before moving some of her curls to hang around her face so the hairdo didn't look as tight and perfect. She looked at Caroline reservedly, like the blonde was about to break out crying but Caroline just laughed it off as she took her mother's hands in hers and making her mother look up in her eyes to see the serenity and sureness in them. "I'm happy. I'm not going to cry." She assured her mother softly before kissing her cheek.

Her father was stood in the background, letting the mother and daughter have their talk though constantly checking the time. Caroline would be escorted from the rooms to the chapel by her father to be given away and everyone would be craning to get a look at the bride. Elena and Katherine were putting the finishing touches to each other's hair and joking that they should swap places for the day like they did as children. Rebekah was fussing over the straightness of Caroline's dress and checking this that and the other. Caroline gave her mother a quick hug and got a final check from Rebekah before walking over to her father, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You look very handsome, Daddy." She told him with a smile, as he was kitted out in his full miltary uniform as was required from anyone in the army going to the ceremony. He smiled and kissed her forehead, seeming the only safe place to place a kiss without ruining her hair or makeup.

"You look beautiful, Caroline." He assured her before offering his arm. She smiled and took it, before Elena handed her her bouquet of white roses. It was one of the only details Caroline had actually cared about, white roses were a royal tradition. So was what happened next when her father began to lead her out the rooms to the chapel. Her hands were slightly shaky and a dressed up Annie was holding her train how Rebekah had shown her moments ago. The little girl was so proud to get such an honour so she would do her best not to drop the train and let it get dirty. "Just keep breathing, huh baby? Can't have you collapsing today." His father whispered to her as they started into the hall, where the usually wide corridors had been lined with people. A clear path leading to the chapel where the small wedding would be taking place. People were cheering and whistling and waving as it happened, the church bells in the background.

"Make way for Her Grace, Duchess Caroline Forbes!" came a shout as the father and daughter started out the room, followed by the maid of honour, Rebekah, bridesmaids Elena and Katherine, the mother of the bride and Tammy, honorary bridesmaid. The route to the chapel was not long, but it felt like hours to Caroline who just wanted to be away from the people for her wedding. There were traditions that had to be seen to, curiosities that needed to be sated, people who needed to be heard so she grinned and enjoyed the looks and the comments about her beauty. She gripped her hands tightly around her flowers and hummed softly to herself as they got nearer the chapel, as ready as she would ever be.

* * *

For a groom, the job was simple. Turn up on time and look handsome. Elijah and Kol made sure of the first one, waking him up at the crack of dawn. Kol was banging pots and pans together, even though Nik had never seen Kol with a pot or pan in his life. Elijah was shaking his head and handing him some water. It had been a hectic morning full of preparations and updates from Rebekah on Caroline and people trying to get him to attend to state business. As far as Klaus was concerned, state business could go to Hell for the day. It had no place in his wedding. A world war would have to wait another day. He was wearing a traditional suit for a wedding, as well as the simple crown he'd tried to get out of wearing, an idea swiftly shot down by his mother, who sat in the front row proudly. Klaus was standing with his brothers in the chapel as the guests chatted absentmindedly. Naturally, he'd asked Elijah to be his best man, and Kol, Stefan, Damon and Henrik to be groomsmen. The churchbells were ringing which meant that Caroline was on her way from her rooms, and Klaus swore to God, he'd never felt his heart beat quicker.

"Now would be the time to run." Kol joked quickly, before being smacked around the head by Elijah. "Kidding, jesus." He muttered, rubbing his head. The chapel doors opened and another announcement could be heard to make way for Caroline. Nik straightened up slightly and swallowed thickly. He'd never been nervous about getting married but being here was nothing like he'd ever imagined for himself. The service was deemed to be rather small, compared to his father's wedding, only about 50 guests to the actual service with a much larger reception planned to sate the court. "Here comes the bride, la la la la." Kol sang under his breath softly before getting another smack, this time from Damon. "All right, I'll stop." He whined.

The doors to the chapel opened and the procession music Caroline and Nik had chosen together, Nearer, My God, To Thee began playing on a violin in the corner. Caroline hated the wedding march, and Klaus couldn't stand Pachelbel's Canon, so they'd decided on their favorite hymn. Caroline had learnt it on the cello as a small girl and Klaus had liked listening to it in church. The cheers and praises of the people in the halls died down as Caroline came into the doorway, escorted by her father and Nik knew he'd never smiled more. She looked a vision, completely and utterly gorgeous with her bright smile and sparkling eyes, all the trinkets and fashions about her person seemed trivial and dull compared to her raw beauty as her father walked her down the aisle gently. The chapel doors closed behind them with it, the outside world was shut.

William Forbes took his daughter's hand and placed it in Klaus', giving the monarch a curt nod and kissed his daughter's cheek. The girl thanked him for his services today and he sat down. Nik looked his bride up and down before smiling wider. "You look..beautiful." was all he could say before guiding her up to the altar, making sure nothing went wrong with her dress or her train up the steps. Rebekah watched carefully from her place, ready to swoop in if something went wrong fashion wise. The priest began the ceremony with the traditional 'Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, in front of these witnesses, to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony.'

Not surprisingly, nobody could find a reason why the two shall not be married, so they started onto the vows. Nik took the ring from Elijah, and took Caroline's hand, rubbing his thumb into the back of her palm gently to soothe her as he began his vows. The priest instructed him on the vows, but he didn't have to be reminded what to say. "I, Niklaus Mikeal James, take you, Caroline Elizabeth, to be my beloved wife, to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life." As he spoke, he slid the gold wedding band onto Caroline's finger and brought the hand up to his lips. She blushed and there was some awwing from the crowd as he repeated the gesture once more before the priest cleared his throat.

Then it was Caroline's turn. She cleared her throat and took the ring from Rebekah, placing it on Nik' finger as she spoke the vows. "I, Caroline Elizabeth, take you, Niklaus Mikeal James, to be my beloved husband, to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life." She grinned brightly as she promised everything he'd wanted for a year and a half. Finally, he had his answer. The priest pronounced them husband and wife by the grace of God and told Klaus that he could now kiss the bride. Which he did a second later after lifting her veil from her face, pressing his lips onto hers as the crowd applauded and cheered. Kol whistled with his fingers, and nobody smacked him this time.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Klaus murmured onto her lips with a smirk once they pulled apart and she giggled lightly. "My wife." He smiled, kissing her nose before taking her hand. Caroline squeezed the hand and they began down the steps as the music began up again. The chapel doors opened and Klaus looped Caroline's arm around his own, kissing her temple as they began out into the halls.

"Make way for the royal couple, His Majesty, King Niklaus and Her Majesty, The Uncrowned Queen Caroline. Make way!" One day, Caroline would find exactly who was shouting announcements all the time, she thought to herself as they walked through the halls to cheers and clapping from the crowd. The words themselves made Caroline remember that she was a Queen now, even it was uncrowned and without powers until they placed the crown on top of her head at her coronation in a few days' time. She was Her Majesty now, a title she'd feared and shunned for months. She preferred the title of wife better in her own mind. Nik was leading her a different way she'd come for the royal couple to have a couple minutes alone before they were formally presented at the ball that the courtiers were already at and the guests were making their way to. A guard opened the door to the council room and they slipped into the room without too much fuss over them, the cheers dying away again.

The moment they were in the quiet and in private, Caroline pressed her lips up against Klaus' and he wrapped his arms around his waist. Their kiss lasted several minutes of just their expressing what they had the right to express before pulling apart. "Hello." was Caroline's first actual spoken words of the day to him, not announced to a crowd. He chuckled and kissed her cheek gently. "I love you." She whispered. Nik smiled and held her close.

"I love you too, and now the whole world knows it. I think they knew before, but now I have this to prove it." He chuckled, showing her his wedding band and smiling. "I'll never take it off." He promised her in addition to vows they'd made minutes before. Caroline grinned and kissed him once more, running her hands through his hair even though he would be banned from doing the same to her. He imagined hours had gone into making her hair look absolutely perfect as it did today with his grandmother's tiara settled in her hair. "But I'll be taking off this beautiful dress later." He added cheekily, playing absent minedly with one of the straps of his wife's dress. She swatted his hand away playfully and his fingers trailed down her bare arms.

"Later." She echoed sternly, though her eyes mirrored the lust in Nik's. "First, we have to greet our public and get through this party." She chuckled lightly as she began to rearrange her dress and make sure everything was straight. Once satisfied, she picked her flowers up from where she'd put them down minutes before and brushed some hair from her face. "Ready?"

"For you? Always."

* * *

**I can't even begin to describe how nice this was to write. I love me some angst but fluff is awesome to write too.**

**Some quick trivia facts I laced in there. **

**- "You look beautiful" is what William said to Kate on their wedding day.**

**- Nearer, My God, To Thee is what was played during the sinking of the Titanic, but is a beautiful beautiful song.**

**- What Kol says about running is what my grandmother said to my father at his wedding**

**- I hate the 'richer or poorer' vows, so used these prettier ones.**

**Please read and review, there's only about three chapters left on this story, but the sequel is in the works. **

**And yes, there will be wedding night smut. But it'll be in a separate story one shot coda thingy. This story ain't no 50 shades of Grey, I'm a lady and wayy better at smut than E.L James. Not to blow my own trumpet, but it's easy when the competing trumpet is badly written, without plot, unrealistic and should not be paid for. Anyways, no smut for this story, but there will be a coda/deleted scene one shot coming up. Come on, there are kids reading this. Hi, kids. *waves* Kids, be sure to review. **

**So, hope you enjoyed! Read and Review!**


	21. Holding All The Cards

**Sorry there was no chapter yesterday, I was babysitting on Friday as I'm saving up for a trip to Italy. But anyways, here's the second to last chapter of the story. Wow, I made myself sad. The next chapter will probably not be tomorrow as I'm in London seeing my family if you are reading this on the day of posting but when it is posted, it will be the epilogue and will also set up the sequel, which I'll wait a while to post. It won't be too long a wait, just enough time to get myself up to date on my other stories, write some more drabbles, get school work done. Also, the wedding night coda that is now labelled Chapter 20 and a half will be posted soon, once I write it. But there'll be updates on my tumblr at all times (klarolinedrabblings) Go there and request a drabble for me!**

**For anyone asking for my references on royalty, nobility and its traditions, it mostly comes from The Princess Diaries, I won't lie. But The Tudors also helps and some research of my own. Another book that helped is The Selection by Keira Cass, and I highly recommend it to anyone who likes romantic side of The Vampire Diaries and The Hunger Games, as its a romantic version of the latter. The CW are looking to develop it into a TV show, but read the amazing book by an amazing author! Such an inspiration to me with my writing. Which reminds me, someone asked if I wanted to be a professional writer when I'm older. Yes, is the short answer. The long answer is I'm currently working on writing an original story, just developing bits and pieces but I have about 10,000 words. About 60,000 words than I've written on this story. Ironic, huh? So, yes, I am hoping to be a writer one day.**

**On with the chapter then!**

* * *

When Caroline woke up the next morning, she was curled up against Klaus in his bed. Her memories of the night before were fairly limited to the time she'd spent with her husband, and the party was only a champagne flavored blur. She'd spent next to no time in his rooms since joining the court, but it was a warm, mostly red and wood little apartment about ten minutes from her rooms. Her hair had been pulled out its bun at some point during the night and was now strewn across her face without much care. She was only half awake but could feel the sunlight filtering through the window against her eyelids and in response, buried her head into Nik's chest with a soft whine. One of her feet was poking out from under the blankets and slowly cooling in the March air.

The banquet had gone as planned, they'd arrived and ate at the royal table. Elijah and Rebekah gave speeches about the times they remembered of Caroline and Nik's relationship. Elijah even gave a detailed eyewitness account of Caroline throwing a drink at the King then proceeding to shout at him like he was a child in trouble, which got a few gasps and lot of giggles from those present at the feast. By the time they were both done, Caroline was bright red and in no state to give a speech of her own. Thankfully, Klaus stood up and gave a speech himself. He told everyone about their times as children, their first meeting, how she'd been his shoulder to cry on after Finn's death and how much he loved her. If she hadn't been more than a hundred per cent in love with him by this point, she would have fallen head over heels in love. But Caroline had done enough falling in her time with Nik, it was time to stand proudly and just be in love with him and him with her. His beautiful words had made her tear up though, to her embarrassment.

Then the royal couple had their first dance as man and wife on a clear dance floor as everyone watched, she couldn't or didn't remember the song but it didn't really matter to her. Caroline had had her dress pinned up at the back so it became beautifully ruffled and nobody would trip her up by standing up. There was drinking and toasts for the happy couple. Smiles all round for the court but Caroline and Nik had snuck away from the party into Nik's room for their own private celebrations just at the point where Kol was drunk enough not to notice, but not so drunk that he became clingy of his new sister. Caroline didn't think that anyone noticed them missing until late in the night, not that she cared by that point. She much preferred spending her wedding night with her husband in the privacy of his room, where he'd made good on his promise of removing her wedding dress, as well as every other item of clothing from her body.

Nik's arm wrapped around her naked, slightly cold body and pulled her closer to him to keep her from freezing. She whined happily and pressed a kiss to his chest in thanks where her head was using his body as a pillow. His head was leaning against the top of her head, his breath disturbing her hair with every inhale and exhale but it felt comfortable and warm. She could definitely get used to this. The sun continued to brush against the couple, colouring their skin a couple shades brighter than their real flesh tone with its luminosity. Klaus spoke the first words of the morning before either of them were ready to admit that it was no longer their wedding day, it was just a normal day now. "Morning, you." He murmured into her hair.

"Not yet, it's too early...shush.." Caroline replied gently, blindly pressing a finger to her lips and making a shushing sound. Her eyes remained shut as they shifted into a more comfortable position with Caroline nuzzling into the junction between Klaus' shoulder and neck. He gave a throaty chuckle and pecked her forehead softly, his eyes also closed against the sunlight. Neither of them had remembered to close the curtains last night, both of them a little more occupied with more pressing matters. Caroline could faintly hearing a fire cracking in the corner, knowing a maid must have snuck in this morning to light it when they were both fast asleep and exhausted. She suspected that her dress had been picked up from the floor where the couple had left it and hung up, even taken away back to Caroline's room to be packed away safely.

Caroline tugged the blanket closely to her body, fondling the soft fabric that it was made of. It made her sleepier just to hold it close and stroke it. "You know you're being crowned later in the week." Klaus reminded her gently, pulling her from her blanket related thoughts. She shushed him again and pressed a finger against his lips this time, trying to push thoughts like that out her bubble of bliss for a few more hours. He chuckled once more. "Fine, we won't talk about it for now." He promised her around her finger.

"Good...nothing about royal duties or being crowned before breakfast, please." She murmured gently, finally opening one eye and the brightness of the light made her want to shut it again and go back to sleep. Klaus' fingers were brushing up and down her bare spine soothingly in feather light brushes that made her whine in content. Caroline returned her hand to where it had been resting on her new husband's chest. She opened the other and smiled up at Nik, who was looking down her like he was staring at something incredibly precious. Caroline stretched her body, whining as her muscles unwound and popped at the disturbance, complaining about what would happen if she woke her body up. The sun only sought to keep her awake now. "Consider this period of time our honeymoon, you're not King and I'm not Queen." She added, kissing Nik's nose gently and sitting up, one of the sheets wrapped around her torso, but leaving her back completely bare and susceptible to her husband's caresses.

The two of them wouldn't get a honeymoon for months, years. They wanted to go to New York for a few weeks, but would have to go when it was at most convenience to the court and the country. Caroline understood that the country came before their marriage now, and as much as it hurt, she knew that Nik put her first anyway. She could do with New York, just being married was more than enough for her. Klaus had been a member of the royal family long before she'd been in his life, so that would have to come first in actions. Before she could probably sit up and look around, Nik pulled her back against his chest like he had done Christmas Day and kissed her nose as her head lay back on his chest. "That sounds like a wonderful deal, m'lady. But you're freezing and as your husband, I cannot allow that to happen. So, to my dismay, you'll have to put something on to keep you warm." He replied gently, reaching over to grab a nightgown that one of the maids had left and hand it to her.

She pulled it over her head and slipped it over her body, still lying back against his chest and playing with his fingers. "Morning, Mr. Mikealson." She greeted softly, looking up at her husband with a smirk.

He smiled and twiddled her wedding and engagement rings around her fingers as he began to kiss down her face. "Morning to you, Mrs. Mikealson." He replied gently, his words against her skin as he spoke. "Or do I have to call you by your formal title now? Her Majesty, the high and honourable, Queen Caroline the first, Duchess, Lady Councilor and my beloved wife." He teased lightly, even though she crinkled her nose at the full title and swatted at his shoulder, indicating that she would prefer Mrs. Mikealson over Her Majesty any day. She moved so she was sat leaning against the headboard and pulled a blanket over her lap as he chuckled, brushing some hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear. "You'll make a beautiful and wonderful Queen, Care."

The blonde smiled at the encouragement and rest her head on his shoulder. "Thanks, Your Majesty, the high and honourable, King Niklaus the first, Prince, Duke, Earl and the holder of my heart." She murmured with a smirk. The man in question smirked and kissed her forehead. "I think I prefer Mr. Mikealson. It's a lot less to remember." Caroline added as she reluctantly got out of bed then and walked over to the table that sat between the two armchairs near the fire, where some glasses of water had been place and a dressing gown of Caroline's was lying on one of the chair. Caroline took a sip of the water and pulled the warm item of clothing around her shoulder, slipping her arms into the gown and tying it up. Her feet were bare and freezing, but her wedding shoes were placed neatly by the bed. This for some reason may her giggle.

As she did this, Klaus pushed back the covers and pulled on some trousers, which she recognized as the one from his wedding suit and walked over to join her by the fireplace. He kissed her head once more before scooping her up and sitting in the armchair, taking her glass from her to sip at the water. "So, how are we spending our honeymoon? Shall we start with breakfast, m'lady?" He asked curiously. Caroline didn't want to eat but the hole in her stomach disagreed, as she had barely eaten at the wedding last night, scared of spilling anything of the dress. She nodded and cuddled further into her husband's body, humming happily in content as his hand rubbed along her shoulder soothingly.

* * *

"I think I'm going to be sick." Caroline whispered as she paced, the heavy gown trailing behind her. She had not been this nervous on her wedding day, she'd been calm compared to now. Today was her coronation, she wasn't marrying Nik this time, she was marrying a country. After today, she would be officially recognized as the Queen, any children she had would be legally and rightfully seen as heirs and she would have emergency powers to the country in the event of the King's illness, in-disposal or death in any children's minority. The King in question was sitting in the corner letting the girl freak out so she didn't break down in the ceremony. Her hair was pulled up once more, as Tammy had been worried about her tugging the curls again. It would also look better with the crown on her head. That thought made her stop pacing and turned to her husband. "Do I have to do this?"

He chuckled and pushed himself up, crossing the room to hold her hands. "It doesn't matter if you have to or not. You can do this." He encouraged, kissing her forehead gently. "It's three promises, signing a paper and letting someone else put a crown on your head. I'll be there the whole time, just like you were with me. Then you get another lavish party thrown in your honour." Nik added.

Caroline buried her head in his shoulder at the thought of another party, and he rubbed her back. Her dress was a lot more elaborate and princess-y than the wedding gown she'd worn a couple days before. It was a oyster-silver colour, a tight bodice and cap sleeves with a huge heavy skirt but with less train than her wedding gown. She'd completely forgone any sort of robes, as she didn't feel she needed them as a Queen Consort not the Queen. People could be heard in the chapel they were next to as they waited for the go-ahead. "Can you do something for me?" She asked gently. Nik kissed her temple as a gesture to indicate that he would and to go on. "Can we just escape back to one of the royal residences and run stuff from there for a while after this? Or I'm going to drink myself into oblivion. I think I was under-estimating my ability to forgo a period of not having to worry about this stuff."

"Whatever you want. I'll send someone to set it up and we'll leave after the ceremony. Nobody will know we're gone except the council and the family. We can stay as long as you want." He agreed gently, knowing that Caroline would need to warm up to the position and the main court was not the place to do that. They both needed to focus on running the country for the time being, not all the courtiers wanting an audience with the new Queen and wife of the King. Women were lining up to suck up to her, Men were doing the same in hopes to gain favour with the King. Getting away from this seemed to soothe Caroline a little, not having to deal with everything at once. She pressed her lips to his to show her appreciation and he smiled against her lips gently. "You're welcome." He murmured once they pulled apart.

"You're perfect, you know that, right?" She voiced the opinions she'd just shown through the kiss and turned to the knock at the door. A guard slipped through and informed them that it was time, calling them 'Your Majesties' and bowing to them both separately. Caroline bounced on the balls of her feet slightly and nodded to communicate her understanding. Nik took her hand and squeezed it before wrapping it around his upper arm and kissing her forehead. The guard cleared his throat uncomfortably and waited by the door. "All right, I'm ready as I'll ever be." She announced before letting her husband lead her out.

* * *

"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern and watch over the people of this nation, according to its laws and parliament, and the respective customs and statues of the sovereign laws set by the King?" asked the arch-bishop. Caroline gulped lightly and looked over at Nik, who was sat next to her in the chapel. It was a separate part of the chapel where there were two ancient wooden chairs that the Mikealson family had been coronated on since the beginning of the line. As the bishop spoke, a crown was settled on her head. It was the first proper state crown she'd worn. She much preferred tiaras and diadems and wouldn't let another crown touch her head for as long as she lived.

This ceremony was packed to the brim in comparison to the small wedding that had happened there days before. At the wedding, there'd been the bride, groom, priest and 40 guests. This ceremony had no spare seats, people standing to get a view, cameras recording footage, pictures being taken and people writing down every last minute of the events unfolding as if some drama was about to occur and make a more interesting story. She kept one eye on her husband, which made her feel more calm and she just pretended that she was the only one there. That nobody was listening or watching or scruntizing her every move like a bug under a microscope. The crown felt heavy on her head, so she just pretended it wasn't there and focused on getting through this as quick as she could and getting out of court. Being somewhere for the first few weeks of her time of Queen would do the world of good for her, she was so glad that Nik had suggested it and was behind her, wanting her to be comfortable.

"I solemnly promise and swear, so to do." She spoke clearly as she signed her name, her married name on the dotted line of a document put before her. It was just a worded version of what she'd just promised, and she couldn't resist smiling at Nik's signature on the same document. Caroline remembered watching him sign it on his coronation day from the front row of the church where she could see her mother and father now, sitting together proudly. Once she'd signed it off and had been curtsied to by the Dowager Queen, Esther, she was officially and legally Queen. Esther was wearing a beautiful cream dress and a diamond tiara, and smiled brightly at Caroline. The old Queen must be happy that her son had finally found a partner in his reign, and had finally stepped down from being the Queen. Now she would known as The Dowager Queen or Countess, whichever she preferred.

The bishop smiled and nodded his head at her in respect. She smiled back and felt Nik's lips against her hand before he helped her stand, a feat in the heavy dress and then they began down the aisle. Everyone stood and bowed or curtsied as they past and another announcement rang through the air. The one Caroline had been running from for a year. But she kinda liked the sound of it as the words "Presenting Her Majesty, Caroline Elizabeth Mikealson, Queen and beloved wife of His Majesty, King Niklaus." She took in a deep breath and blinked slowly. These seemed like a dream, and she wouldn't wake up from it for anything in the world. Of course if she had her way, she wouldn't be being crowned, but fate wasn't hers to control, so she would take it as it came.

"I was right, Caroline. You make a beautiful Queen, I knew you would. A lovely Queen for the postage stamps." Klaus assured her softly and with a slight tease in his tone, looking proud and smug at finally getting all that he'd ever wanted for himself and Caroline. She, against her will, found herself grinning at the words, and winked at the King from her place. Trust Nik to make her genuinely smile in a circumstance where she'd thought she'd have to fake it.


	22. Epilogue

**So, this is it. The epilogue. *sniffs and grabs a tissue***

**A big thanks to anyone who ever read just one chapter, to those who read the whole thing, to whose who reviewed every single chapter and gave me inspiration when I needed it. This story is dedicated entirely to you wonderful people, without it, I could have never written 22 chapters in 24 days, over 80k words and not been exhausted by the end of it. This story has over 300 reviews because of you guys and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for it. But have no fear! The Sequel will be posted this Sunday coming (30th of September) and to in keep with the 'card game' theme will be called 'The House of Cards', which is actually a reference to Syfy's Alice (brilliant TV movie which everyone should watch). The title is taken from the quote 'The Last time a girl called Alice came here from your world, she brought down the whole House of Cards. Oh yeah, made quite an impression.', which I thought was a very Caroline quote and sort of sums of the feel of the story. **

**So, with a heavy heart, I present to you the epilogue. **

* * *

Klaus and Caroline never returned back to court once they left, they went to a smaller palace about an hour away from the main court Mikeal had chosen and set up base camp there for their first couple weeks as King and Queen. Caroline enjoyed the change of scenery, and the ducks at the pond there were just as happy to see her and have a new mistress to quack for as she was to see them. She'd only brought Tammy to assist her, as a woman who was more than capable to do things for herself, and only three other people were transferred to assist the royal couple during their hiding out. The cook, an elderly woman named Penny, had already been there, as the palace was looked after by a Countess who'd never married but inherited the title from her father. Penny didn't mind the new Queen sitting beside her at the table whilst she cooked and told her stories, until Klaus came looking for his bride.

Sadly, it couldn't last forever and eventually real life caught up with the both of them. It had been only two weeks and three days before it was truly discovered by the court that they were gone, as the royal couple had been sending messages between them and the council regarding the country and issues, but nobody else had known besides their family, who respected Caroline's need for somewhere to acclimatize to her new title and didn't tell anyone. They never figured out who spilled the beans to the court but once it was out, it was out. Like in the papers and radio out about how the King and Queen had romantically snuck off for time of their own following the coronation. Naturally, once it was out in the open that the King and Queen had a new court, the courtiers began to populate it, arriving five to ten at a day. Some stayed back at the palace now under Elijah's command, but the social climbers knew where to go.

By this point, Caroline didn't care anymore. Her privacy with Nik was gone and she felt a little like she was being watched at all times, but it was baby steps as the population slowly climbed up. The palace could only accommodate two hundred courtiers, so there were far less women to gossip about her and men to judge her when she made her way to a council meeting with Klaus. She consented to have tea with some women desperate to see her every now and again, but didn't make a habit of it, faking many a headache to get out of the social gossip gatherings early. Penny still let her sit in the kitchen and eat the homemade ice cream she lovingly prepared for the monarch, even though the rest of the staff glared and murmured in distaste. She still got a bit of privacy down at the pond where she walked everyday. In fact, the thing she missed most about the court without courtiers was the simple luxury of being able to share a bed with her husband every night without talk.

Tradition stated that the King and Queen slept in separate beds, in their own personal apartments within in the palace. Caroline never really knew why, but she supposed that was her life now, doing things because some King two hundred years ago decreed it so. When they first arrived at the court, they'd both be so tired that they crawled into the first bedroom they could find and curled up against each other, knowing that nobody was around to see. Whilst Klaus had his own rooms in the palace, he spent every night in Caroline's bed, which was more than comforting to the new Queen. Once the courtiers began arriving, they accepted that people would talk, think they were doing things other than sleeping and accuse them of not having their priorities in shape, so reluctantly Nik returned to sleeping away from his wife.

Caroline missed cuddling up to Klaus and falling asleep, wondering how every Queen in the Mikealson line had dealt with the loneliness of not being allowed to share a bed with her husband without a sexual pretext as she slept in the bed that felt huge without him there. She understood that it was also dangerous for her and Nik to be asleep in the same room at night, if an intruder came to that room in particular with intentions of killing Klaus, and found the Queen sleeping beside him, they would both be murdered in their sleep and the country would fall into disrepute and be without leadership. This would only be a stronger reason for them being separated when they had children, the King and Queen would have to be perfectly healthy and safe until their children were all of age to inherit the throne for themselves, and apparently sleeping together was unsafe.

The thought of either of them dying before their children were grown up made Caroline physically sick. Well, the thought of having children that would go on to be King or Queen made her sick. She was only nineteen, twenty later in this year. Under any normal circumstances, she would never be thinking of having children at this age. But under any other circumstances, she wouldn't have the pressure of producing an heir to the throne, the country needed a leader after Nik and her were gone and she was the only woman in the world who could provide it. That was a bit of a weight on her shoulders to say the least. Already women were asking her if she was having any particular preferences to any food, or feeling nauseous in the mornings whenever she decided to stop and converse with courtiers who bade her stop hurrying about and talk to them. She always went quiet with these questions and politely shake her head, trying to ignore the look of disappointment on their faces.

When she voiced her pains at this phenomena to her husband one night when he crawled into her bed late in the night and pulled her back against his chest, holding both her hands in one of his, he assured her that they had no business in such a personal matter. "We don't get such things as personal matters, remember Nik? I bet that someone saw you coming here and is already telling every Tom, Dick and Harry that they'll soon have an heir." She reminded him gently as she tilted her head back to gauge his reaction. He chuckled and kissed her temple gently. "Why are you laughing?" She asked tiredly.

"I could always ban anyone called Tom, Dick or Harry from the place, problem solved and I can come cuddle with my wife whenever I want." He replied softly, his voice just as exhausted as he pushed some of her hair from her face and she smiled at the way he'd literally taken her argument. Caroline cuddled closer to him and he consented, wrapping one arm around her waist to fasten her body against his. She hummed in the way a cat might purr whilst sitting in front of a warm fire and closed her eyes, letting her hair sink into her pillow a little further. "We'll have children when we have children, Caroline, it's not the court's decision to put you under any pressure to try and get pregnant before you're ready. Though I might say that I would very much enjoying trying." His tone became more and more cheeky as he went on and she could hear the smirk in his voice.

Caroline took one hands from the weak cage his hand kept them in and smacked him playfully on the shoulder, he laughed and she giggled in response. The reassurance was nice, but Nik always knew how to make her laugh about the cards they'd been handed in life. "It's a lot easier to say that when they've been judging you all your life, Nik. I didn't get judged for sitting in the kitchen when I lived back home."

"That's because sitting in the kitchens is terribly unladylike and below your station, you should be marched to the nearest prison and held there until a trial can be held for your crimes against the crown." Nik told her, his voice dripping with sarcasm and earning another smack on the shoulder from Caroline. He took her hand and held it back in his grip and pulled her close to him once more. "Caroline, you're going to have to stop hitting me one day. It's damaging for my self esteem." He joked lightly, his tone full of faux hurt like a child who'd just been told Santa Claus didn't exist. Caroline smiled and leaned down to where their hands were joined and held against her collarbone to peck the back of his hand tenderly. "That's much better." He murmured sleepily, sighing gently as they both began to fall asleep.

* * *

Weeks passed in this way and Caroline began to fall into step with her new position, accepting that allowing courtiers to schmooze her and people staring was just part of the vow she'd taken. It really should have been in the document she signed, but that would have probably scared her off. She took a week off to go see her family back home as her Uncle John had returned from America to find the niece he'd left a lady of the court now a Queen and the wife of a great King, she wouldn't allow her family to bow to her, but she bowed to them. They were above her in the list of people who deserved respect. Caroline could only stay there a short amount of time but loved every second she could spend with her family as just the little girl who'd skipped around the garden and wandered the halls with her nose in a book, who'd taken the same walk to the lake every morning and had never been bowed to in her life.

The summer of 1924 arrived and Bonnie came to the new court to share news with her friends, now that Rebekah and Elena lived there. She was pregnant herself. Katherine already knew as the two had become friends from living so close. Elijah and Katherine were now Lord and Lady of the old court and entertained any courtiers that remained there, as promised to them before Samuel's birth. Samuel himself was crawling now, almost a year old and growing bigger every day. He had a habit of escaping his nursery and crawling around the palace until one of the maids found him and returned him back to where he was supposed to be. Most people suggested that he have another governess but Katherine only found the stories funny and didn't seem the harm in her son exploring his own home. It would be his one day after all.

The girls were excited to have another member of their childhood friends joining the ranks of motherhood, having a dinner together to celebrate without their husbands or lovers. Nik, Damon, Stefan and Kol instead dragged Matt to celebrate in whatever style men celebrated becoming a father, Caroline didn't know nor did she really want to find out. Kol was slowly becoming more and more entranced with a lady called April, the daughter of the country's ambassador to France who had spent most of her years living in Paris and had returned to court now she was old enough to be courted. Caroline found herself making sure to invite April to any gathering that may help Kol's infatuations grow and develop. The girl was just his age, and had a bit of a fierce side to her personality that Caroline liked. She wasn't as caring or pliant to what courtiers thought of her, and Caroline admired her.

Plus people seemed to tease Kol for being the only one overage unmarried, which he took with a pinch of salt. Caroline didn't like anyone making fun of her brother in law, so did her best to dismiss that stigma surrounding Kol even though he seemed not to care. Things that never bothered those born into the royal family would infuriate Caroline for days on end, she was just glad that one day she would used to all this and gossip would never trouble her thoughts again like it did now. Maturity was still well from Caroline's reach but she was doing her best. Spending her teenage years debating whether she loved someone enough to become Queen had made her wiser and older in some aspects, but still young woman in others. Nik was just as immature as she was sometimes, being only 21, but one day, they would both be recognized as wise.

One place Caroline had definitely earn her badge of honour was on the council, who moved to the new palace with the courtiers so the meetings could be more prompt and at a moment's notice. She still sat in her place and gave ideas for how to run the country, safe in the knowledge that Klaus didn't play favourites and was more than willing to go in different directions if he and the council thought them best. The crowning of a Queen had saved the Eastern rebels from losing their patience and tearing the palace down, but a village was being built for the rebels who were homeless, a way of showing there were no hard feelings. An agreement was signed with the organizations that would prevent trouble in the future as well as provide stability for the homeless, unemployed and uneducated in the country as whole. An agreement Caroline got to sign as well as Klaus.

Finally putting a nail in a long time threat to the family was a good feeling for Caroline, knowing that she'd actually done something good for the entire country made her feel a lot more secure in herself. There were children who would go to school until they were 16, maybe even go to universities. Families would eat every single night and sleep in the warm, and people would be able to get back to work after the war and begin to provide for themselves. Caroline knew she was lucky to have no problems with that during her childhood, and knew that others were less fortunate than herself but she wanted to turn that around for the country she was charged to govern and protect.

Caroline didn't even notice when she started wanting more chocolate than usual, she was so busy with her duties as Queen that she almost forgot the most important one a consort could have. It was September when Caroline started to feel dizzy throughout the day and sick in the mornings and again in the evenings, sometimes in the day. She hated the idea of being ill for Nik's birthday and took to the bed in hopes of kicking the illness. She stayed in bed and used the excuse to get a lot of sleep and turn away any social climbing courtiers who wanted to wish her well. It wasn't until Bonnie came to visit and commented that she'd felt the same before finding out she was pregnant that Caroline connect the dots. She was definitely not sick. That's what the doctor told her an hour ago after she practically ran there from her bed, Bonnie rushing after her to make sure she didn't hurt herself.

She didn't want to tell anyone at first, after swearing Bonnie to secrecy and making her swear on her life that she wouldn't tell anyone what had happened at the court doctor's rooms earlier in the day. Nik would be the first to know, she decided once she'd returned to her rooms, knowing someone had saw her leaving the doctors and sent for the King. He probably thought that she was sick, or injured. This thought probably never crossed his mind. Caroline was right, her husband was through the door minutes later, asking if she was okay. Caroline would admit that her body language suggested she wasn't, curled up on her side and covered in a blanket whilst eating some chocolate absentmindedly. "No hello?" She asked curiously, her eyes trailing to meet his from her spot.

Klaus sighed in relief and went to sit on the bed next to Caroline, she offered him some of the chocolate, hoping he wouldn't bite. He did and Caroline had to remind herself that she offered and fight the urge to smack him for taking some of her chocolate. "So, is the doctors report I just got from April a lie? I thought you said you were sick." He murmured, checking her forehead and not finding a temperature. Caroline giggled and pushed herself up into a sitting position, popping another piece of chocolate into her mouth and rolling her eyes. She was still in shock from what she'd just found out that afternoon, her skin was noticeably pale and her hands were shaking like they had on her coronation day. Her husband noticed and pulled her into his arms, rubbing her back and kissing her temple, his tone extremely caring and concerned for his wife when he spoke next. "Hey, you okay? Caroline, is something wrong?"

Caroline began to speak but didn't really know what she was saying. All she could think about was how amazing the look on Nik's face was when she told him that he was going to be a father.


End file.
